


The Hobbit/ Lord of the Rings One-shots

by arlene28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot stories based around characters from all movies and books with reader.</p><p> </p><p>I take any requests except under-age and almost any fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A King's Fun (Thranduil/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil takes you prisoner believing you are a spy. How will he question you?

A King’s Fun

 

Sometimes I question my choice to give up my right to rule Rivendell as my Father’s heir. Times like now. Friends of mine to the North need my help but the only way to get to them since the Battle of Five Armies is to go through Mirkwood. An elven land which has only become darker and more isolated since the departure of its Prince. Now I have to make decisions. Firstly, whether to help my friends or not and secondly, whether to announce my passage through Mirkwood if I do go or to sneak through and risk being caught.  
I’m lying next to a beautiful lake soaking up the summer sun as I contemplate my dilemma. The sun is suddenly blotted out by a shadow. I smile but make no other move. I heard him coming a while ago with my elven ears. I feel him sit down next to me and he starts smoking his pipe.

“Gandalf.” I say in greeting without opening my eyes.

“Afternoon.” He replies.

“What are you after, Dear Friend?” I ask, finally opening my eyes and looking at the wizard.

“Nothing! I was merely passing when I spotted you and thought I would waste a few hours with a good friend.” He smiles, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“You are a bad liar, Old Friend.” I laugh, sitting up.

“And you are very insolent for an elf.” He frowns.

“I’m very young by elf standards.” I shrug.

“How is Stryder?” Gandalf asks.

“I left him about two months before The Lonely Mountain was reclaimed. I had taught him everything I could about tracking and he wished to strike out on his own. At least that’s what he said. Personally, I think he was just sick of me nagging him to take his rightful place as King.” I smile.

“Sounds like him. He has another elven companion at the moment though.”

“Truly? Don’t tell me my sister has left to travel with him.” I chuckle, thinking of Arwen’s love for him.

“No, no. Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.” Gandalf remarks.

“Ah so that’s where he went. I’m sure they will become fast friends.” I smile.

“That they are.”

“Have you travelled through Mirkwood recently?” I ask.

“Not since the battle. I hear it is still an inhospitable place.” He says slowly.

“I see.”

“You’re not thinking of going through there are you? King Thranduil does not suffer trespassers.” He says sternly.

“I’m trying to decide whether I should or not.”

Gandalf spends the next two hours trying to talk me out of going but in the end he fails. I cannot, will not, leave my friends without help.

 

 

I should have never come here! I should have listened to Gandalf! I’ve had to fight off giant spiders and a few orcs! I had no idea the evil trying to claim this land had pushed so far through Mirkwood. I am making a good pace through though. I should not have to go through the forest for more than a few days. I sneak along and try not to get caught by anyone or anything. I do not understand why Saruman the White still insists that the Necromancer and Sauron are not back after seeing the way the forest has become corrupted. I will speak to my Father and Lady Galadriel after this. Something must be done before Sauron can claim too much power.

“Hello little elf maid. Mm don’t you look tasty?” An orc says as he steps from behind a rock.

I say nothing as I draw my short sword and dagger. Which is when five other orcs step out of the shadows. Just as they’re about to charge at me one takes an arrow to the head. Elves! Damn I’m about to be caught. The other five orcs start to panic and I try to use the chaos to my advantage. I duck, dive and roll to avoid the orcs and arrows and run into the shadows of the forest.  
An arrow narrowly misses my head as it buries itself into a tree in front of me. I stop and hold my arms out. I can hear that there are ten elves chasing behind me. I cannot escape. I could if I was willing to kill any of them in order to escape but I refuse to harm my kin in such a way. I drop my weapons as they approach. One walks right up to me, pulls my cape’s hood down and spins me round so they can see me. I find myself looking into the eyes of none other than King Thranduil himself. Damn my stupidity in taking this quest!

“Bring her!” He orders his guards, turning and walking away.

The guards surround me and I have my wrists tied behind my back by one as another takes all my weapons. I hold my head up high as I’m marched to the Forest Realm’s City. If I am to die this die I will die bravely as my ancestors would expect from me. The guards march me straight to the throne room where I’m made to wait for King Thranduil to turn up to make a decision about my crimes. About ten minutes later he finally turns up, striding to stand in front of his throne. He stays there looking perfectly poised and staring at me coldly.

“Why do you not kneel for your King?” He asks.

“I am not an elf of the Woodland Realm, therefore you are not MY King.” I reply matter-of-factly.

“I am still a King so you should still bow.” He says icily, choosing to ignore my insolence at the moment.

“I bow to no one.” I reply just as icily.

“I will deal with your insolence later. Who are you?”

I tell him who I am and he’s momentarily struck dumb.

“Lord Elrond’s heir?” He asks.

“Not for fifteen years now Your Majesty, I chose to become a wanderer instead.”

“Why were you in my territory?” He demands.

“I was travelling through trying to get north.” I reply.

“I don’t believe you. If you were just travelling through, why did you not announce yourself?”

“I thought you wouldn’t let me travel through.”

“I think you’re spying for someone. You are not going to leave until you tell me who you’re working for.” He says.

“I’m not spying.” I state.

“Take her to my chambers! You can stay there as my ‘guest’ until I decide what to do with you.” He states.

I follow the guards without a struggle. At least he hasn’t ordered my execution, although I suspect that’s more for my Father’s sake than mine, or put me in a cell. The guards lead me to a spacious room. Most of the space is taken up by a huge four-poster bed and the décor is all gold, silver and ice blue. The only personal item on display in the whole room is a portrait hung on a wall of Thranduil with a gorgeous elven woman and a small child that looks just like Thranduil. I’m guessing it’s the King and his wife and son.  
I look around curiously but the only other thing that’s interesting is the bathroom that has a huge whirlpool bath that would fit ten people. I have a quick wash and then curl up on the bed and fall asleep.

 

I wake a few hours later to the sound of the door unlocking. I sit up on the side of the bed and wait for Thranduil to enter. He enters and locks the door behind him, looking at me icily.

"Still refuse to bow for a King?" He asks, raising an eyebrow imperiously.

“As I said before, you are not MY King.” I reply evenly.

“I suppose you think that because of who your Father is, I will not punish you for your trespassing or insolence?”

“Not at all My Lord. I just refuse to bow to anyone.”

“You will bow to me eventually, Little Elf.” He replies acidly.

“I do not believe that will ever happen, Sire.” I reply having trouble to not snap at him.

“I admit I am left in a quandary as to what to do with you.”

“Indeed?”

“Yes. You see, if I hold you prisoner here I would no doubt have your Father marching with his army to my gate before the moon becomes full again. If I let you go however, not only will you be free to continue spying on my people, it will tell others they can trespass too.” He frowns.

“You could just admit that I’m innocent and let me go.” I say archly.

“Ah but there is the third part of my quandary. I find you incredibly… intriguing.” He says, tone changing slightly.

“What do you mean, intriguing?” I ask, standing up.

“You are a very beautiful elf.” He replies, reaching out to run a hand through my hair.

“So, I’m just supposed to allow you to take me?” I ask angrily.

“I would never take someone unwilling but I do want you.” He says, stepping closer to me so my breasts are barely touching his chest.

I just look at him. I have to admit I find him intriguing too but I could never give myself to someone so cold. It doesn’t stop my pussy from beginning to soak my panties though. I take a step back trying to think but my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall backwards. Thranduil follows me down, grabbing my ass to lift me further up the bed. He straddles my hips and looks down at me.  
I reach my hands up to his chest, meaning to push him away but instead I find myself smoothing my hands over the cloth covering his muscular torso. He takes this as an invitation and leans down to plant his lips on mine. He nips my bottom lip and when I yelp at the sensation he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I moan at his taste, like the sweetest wine. Without a conscious thought my hands roam up into his hair.  
He growls low and grabs my wrists, pinning them to the bed by my head. I moan at his dominance and I know I’m lost to him. Cold or not I now want him, want him to dominate me. I arch under him and starts tangling my tongue with his. He moans and moves my wrists so that both are pinned by one hand then moves his other hand down to my breast, kneading it through my top. I moan into his mouth and push my breast into his hand.  
He undoes the laces to my top and pulls it off. He stops for a few seconds just looking at my exposed chest. I tug on my wrists trying to get my hands free to cover myself from his scrutiny but he doesn’t release me. He pinches and pulls one of my nipples and I cry out. He smirks at me then stands up. 

“Take off the rest of your clothes.” He orders.

I hesitate for a minute, knowing that this is the perfect chance to collect my thoughts and put an end to this. He waits patiently for me to make up my mind. Do I continue or do I stop? I look at him and my pussy clenches just thinking about what he’d do to me. I’ll do it, I’ll have this one time with him.

“Take off your clothes. Now Little Elf.” He demands obviously having seen my decision in my eyes.

“Yes.” I say, standing up.

“Yes, My King.” He growls, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back.

“Yes, My King.” I gasp.

“Good Little Elf.” He says quietly, stepping back.

I bite my bottom lip as I unlace my trousers and slide them off my legs.

“No! Keep them on.” He orders as I start to remove my panties.

“Yes, My King.” I reply.

He starts to undress and my clit throbs more and more as I see every inch of his skin exposed. I can’t help the moan that slips from my mouth as I see his cock for the first time. He’s big even for an elf. He smirks at the noise and takes a step towards me.

“On your knees, Little Elf.” He tells me.

“No. I told you before, I bow to no one.” I say as I realise what he’s doing.

He frowns at me and strides up to me. He grabs my hair, yanking my head back until I gasp. He spins me round and bends me over so my face is [pressed to the mattress and my ass is in the air. He kicks my legs open slightly and I’m sure he’s going to fuck me but he doesn’t. He slaps his hand down on my ass, making me yelp and twitch, then pushes a finger into my core. He pulls his finger out, sucks my juices off and then slaps my ass again. He does all this over and over again until my ass is raw and my juices are dripping onto the floor beneath me. My clit is throbbing and my pussy keeps clenching, I’m moaning and whining. 

“Please fuck me!” I whimper.

“No, Little Elf, not yet.” He smirks.

“Then let me cum, please!” I beg.

“Depends. Are you going to obey your King?” He growls, grabbing my ass and squeezing it painfully.

“Yes, yes! Anything! Please!”

“Then get on your knees.” He demands.

I whimper but finally do what he wants. I drop to my knees too turned on to want to resist. He cups my cheek gently, looking into my eyes then grabs my hair tightly and thrusts his cock into my mouth. I gag slightly as he hits my throat but soon relax enough for him to push deeper. He groans as my throat flexes around his tip and I moan as I see his eyes blow with lust.  
The sight is too arousing and I find one of my hands running down between my legs. I begin to rub my clit as he thrusts into my mouth and I whine. Suddenly I find myself being pulled up by his grip in my hair and his hands wrapped round my throat. 

“I didn’t say you could do that did I Little Elf?” He growls angrily.

“No… I’m sorry!” I gasp.

“You’re sorry, what?” He hisses as he pulls my hand up and sucks my fingers clean.

“I’m sorry, My King.” I whimper.

He smirks and pushes me down on my back on the bed. I lay there gasping, wondering what he’s going to do. He crawls onto the bed and between my legs. He grabs them roughly and puts my legs over his shoulders. Thranduil thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard shove and I scream his name. He begins to pound into me and I grasp his arms as he squeezes both my breasts.  
He’s grunting and groaning as he fucks me and I’m moaning and screaming as my nails scrape down his arms. He kneels up and holds my legs flush with his chest so he hits deeper and deeper into me. He starts hitting my g-spot with the change of angle and I scratch over my stomach as I get pushed higher and higher. Thranduil moves a hand so that he can pinch my clit hard and I fall over the edge, screaming his name as my climax crashes down on me.  
A couple more thrusts and Thranduil cums too, thrusting into me as his seed fills me. He keeps hold of my clit as my pussy milks him dry which keeps my orgasm going so long I black out. When I finally blink my eyes open he has pulled me so I’m lying curled against his chest. He smiles at me and lays a gentle kiss on my lips, running his fingers through my hair. I hum and snuggle closer.

“I’ll make a deal with you.” He whispers.

“What deal?” I ask quietly.

“You can have free rein to travel through my realm on the condition that when you travel through, you have to spend a night with me.” He smirks.

“Hm I don’t know. I mean if I wanted to spend all that time with someone, I’d want it to be someone who can rock my world.” I smile slyly.

“I guess I’ll just have to show you how good I am, then. Of course you’ll need a few days to recover enough to walk.” He says smugly.

“You can try.” I reply smartly.

He growls and crawls back over me. He proves his point very well over the evening although it only takes one day for me to be able to walk again. Needless to say, that deal is still holding strong today.


	2. A Dragon's Appetite (Human Form Smaug/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are to be offered to Smaug for his mating season. Could the Master of Lake Town be trying to get rid of you permanently?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- Slightly AU as Smaug has a human form in this and is a little more cuddly than in the film.

A Dragon’s Appetite

 

“You are to be Smaug’s sacrifice this year.” The master say with a slimy smirk.

“Of course I am. I suppose next time it’ll Bard who gets ‘randomly’ chosen.” I snap, eyes flashing in fury.

“It is all random young lady! It just so happens that this year Smaug asked for you personally. I don’t know why, I always thought he preferred virgins.” He sneers at me.

“And HOW exactly did Smaug know about me? I also suppose that if he eats me for not being a virgin, you won’t be too upset by my death.” I reply snarkily.

“How in blazes am I supposed to know how Smaug knows ANYTHING?! It’s not like I thought to ask him!” The Master yells.

“Fine. When do I leave?” I reply through clenched teeth.

“First thing in the morning. You may leave now.” He waves his hand imperiously.

I turn and stomp out of the Master’s building. Bard is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I walk pass him without a word, biting my lip in worry. He gives me a worried frown and throws an arm round my shoulder. We walk along in silence, I’m lost in my thoughts and he is waiting for me to tell him what the Master wanted.  
Bard and I grew up together (even though he’s a few years older than me) and have been best friends our whole lives. Next to him I’m the biggest thorn in the Master’s side and now it looks like he’s found the perfect way to rid himself of his pain. People follow Bard naturally because they respect him and know he cares about them but I had to earn the people’s respect. That unfortunately meant that I had to face off with the Master a lot and he hates me for always winning. Now he’s schemed this.  
There’s no other explanation for it. There’s no way Smaug could have asked for me directly, no way he could have known about me to request me. He also always demands virgins (at least that’s what the Master always says) so why would the dragon want me?  
Every two years Smaug comes into season and wants a human woman to mate with. The previous ones have always come back looking unharmed but too traumatized to ever speak of their time with the lizard. I do not even understand HOW a dragon can mate with a human! It does not matter anyway, as soon as he smells that I am no virgin he will devour me. I look at Bard. He’ll blame himself for my death. He was the one I gave my virginity to, before he was married of course. How do I tell him?

“I cannot stay silent anymore. Tell me what the Master wanted from you! Have you done something to upset him again?” Bard demands as we walk into my home.

“I always upset him Bard, even when I don’t try to.” I sigh, sitting at my table.

“Then what did he want?” Bard asks, sitting at the table and clutching my hands.

“I am to be given to Smaug.” I say softly, looking at my hands rather than his face.

“What?! But you are no virgin!” Bard cries angrily.

“Apparently the dragon asked for me specifically but I doubt the Master will worry if I am eaten instead.” I say angrily.

“How could the dragon ask for you specifically? You never go anywhere near the mountain and he hasn’t been to Lake Town since the destruction of Dale.” Bard says.

“I know! I have no choice. I am to go in the morning.”

“No! We’ll sneak you out of here by the cover of night.” Bard says defiantly.

“No! How can I leave to escape my fate when every two years someone must go to the mountain?”

“The dragon will kill you!”

“Which will give you the perfect out come to take down the Master.” I smile.

“This is not funny. I want you alive more than I want his rule over.” Bard says sadly.

“I know my friend, I know.” I whisper back, cradling his hand in mine.

 

 

The next morning I rise an hour before dawn, bathe and dress in a plain white dress. Bard’s eldest daughter puts my hair into a simple braid. I head out with my head held high, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the crowd that has gathered to watch my doomed walk.  
I head out of the village, climb into a boat and begin to row myself to my destination. I fight the instinct to go in the opposite direction than the mountain but I know that would be useless. The last person who tried that was swooped up by Smaug and eaten whilst she screamed.  
I row with my back to the mountain, facing the village. Bard gets in his boat and sails beside me until the village is out of sight. He gives me a sad wave as he stops and watches me continue on my own. I row to the shore and step out. I follow the path the entrance to Erebor and I can see Smaug just inside watching me. I stride straight inside until I am standing in front of him. He lowers his head so he can look at me and I see my reflection in his giant eye. I have no idea how he’s supposed to fit in me.

“You summoned me?” I call out, standing proudly.

“You do not cower from me, Little One, why is that?” He asks in a booming voice.

“I will not cower like a frightened mouse. I will face my death with dignity.” I state.

“Why would I kill you, Little One?”

“Because I am no virgin!” I say boldly.

He throws his head up towards the ceiling and laughs in a booming rumble that shakes the entire mountain.

“What’s so funny?” I demand.

“I have no predilection for virgins! It’s you humans who always thought that.” He replies, still chuckling.

I look down towards my feet in embarrassment at our assumptions when my eyes spy something familiar.

“I know this piece of jewellery.” I state with a frown.

“You do?” Smaug asks, freezing suddenly.

“Yes. It was mine! Someone I cared about gave it to me. It was my favourite piece. I gave it to a traveller that helped me from bandits one night. I suppose you ate him and stole it.” I say bitterly.

“No I did not.” He replies, sounding the same but quieter and without the deep rumble in his voice.

I look at him and gasp. That is why his voice is different! His form has changed. He now looks human. He is taller than a man but not by much. His eyes are his dragon eyes but he blinks and they become a lovely shade of blue/green. He has short curly brown hair and huge angel like wings, with scales instead of feathers, which are bright red.

“You… you saved me!” I gasp in shock.

“How did you think I knew about you?” He asks, walking towards me.

“I thought The Master was making it up.” I say quietly, fighting the urge to step back.

“Why would he do that?” He asks, tilting his head and running his hand down my cheek.

“To get rid of me.” I whisper, fighting not to show my fear.

“I don’t understand.” He says, stepping even closer.

“I’m The Master’s enemy. We thought you’d kill me for not being a virgin. So I thought he made it up to get rid of me.” I explain, breathing heavily.

“If he tries to hurt you I’ll kill him.” Smaug growls.

“Why do you care?” I whisper.

“Who says I do?” He asks gruffly.

“You saved me.” I say.

“You fought back against your attackers. That was brave and dragons like brave things.” He says, burying his nose into my neck.

“Why were you in human form anyway?” I moan as he licks around the hollow where my neck meets my shoulder.

“I like to take walks occasionally. No one knows about my human form so I can go unnoticed.” He rumbles as his hands wind round my waist.

“I guess that makes sense.” I say breathlessly.

He growls as he begins to slide my gown up my body. I feel a shiver and I honestly can’t say whether it’s from arousal or fear. I moan and arch into him as he scrapes his claws up my ass and back as he slides my gown off. He yanks the gown over my head and then stands back to look at my bared body.  
I drop my head and bite my lip, resisting the urge to cover myself. I can’t imagine how old he is and how many women he’s had. I’m not as young or good looking as the other women he’s taken from the town. A small part of me wonders why I care what he thinks. Another part knows why I care.

“Perfect.” He purrs.

I glance up at him, through my eyelashes. He’s staring at every inch of my body like a starving man looks at food. I’m biting my lip so hard I draw blood. His nostrils flare and his eyes finally reach my face. He steps towards me and pushes my chin up with his fingers. 

“You shouldn’t make yourself bleed.” He says softly, tilting his head at me.

I just blink at him then reach up to cup his cheek. He rubs against my hand purring and I smile at him. I slide my hand into his hair and pull him down so I can finally kiss him. He growls against my mouth and I open it for him. He smirks and then pushes his tongue in, tangling with mine. I arch into him and he grabs my ass, grinding me against his hardness. I gasp as I finally register how big his cock is.

“Like what you feel, Little Human?” He chuckles.

“Where have your wings gone?” I ask as my hands slide down his back.

“I can either have them or shapeshift them away.” He shrugs.

“Bring them back, please?” I ask.

“As you wish. It will probably help to remind you, you are not sleeping with a man. You are sleeping with an animal.” He growls, spreading his wings out and changing his eyes back to his dragon ones.

“Well, maybe you should show me what a dragon can do?” I whisper.

He growls and suddenly I’m swooped up in his arms as he strides over the mountain of gold. He deposits me on top of a pile of fabric, which is silks that used to fill Dale. He kneels over me so he can run his claws up and down my body. Again I have to fight the urge to cover myself. This time the instinct wins and I wrap my arms over certain parts of my body, looking away from his burning gaze.

“If you do not wish this Little Human I will stop.” He says, tilting his head in concern.

“You’d really stop? But I thought you were in season?” I ask confused.

“I will not take an unwilling female.” He says seriously.

“But the others? They always come back looking so ashamed.” I ask.

“Ashamed that they liked it so much NOT because I forced them. I suppose they also might feel like whores when I hand them a bag of gold afterwards.” He frowns.

“Gold? They never come back with gold.” I say.

“I always give them some.”

“I bet the Master takes it.” I growl.

“I shall have words with him about it. Stop calling him the Master! It makes it sound like he owns you and the only person who you belong to now is me.” He growls.

“I don’t belong to anyone but myself!” I gasp indignantly.

“We’ll see.” He smirks.

I just glare at him.

“Why do you still cover yourself? If you wish to stop just say.” He says curiously.

“It’s not that I want to stop! It’s just… I know what the others looked like. I know you must have had hundreds of good looking women. I just don’t see how I could hope to compare to them.” I mumble quietly.

“Compare? My dear Little Human, you outdo them all. Your body is perfection and I can’t wait to know every curve and dip of it. To leave my marks all over it. You exceed all others.” He says earnestly.

“Careful, I might start to believe you’re a nice guy.” I blush.

“Don’t. Never think that. I am a dragon. I am ruthless. I am death.” He grumbles.

“So you’re only being nice to me because you need me to ease your season?” I ask, trying to ignore the pain that thought causes.

“No, I’ll never pretend with you.” 

He slowly lowers himself down, covering me with his body. I gasp as I see his wings create a dome around us. He looks into my eyes and slowly moves my arms away from my body, watching carefully for any hesitation from me. None comes. I wrap my legs round his waist and grind against him. He growls and I feel the noise vibrate through my body. I moan and arch against him.  
He kisses me ravenously as he pins my hands above my head. I moan and nip his bottom lip and he groans. He becomes almost feral. He pins my wrists in one hand whilst using the other hand to grab my hair, twisting my head up at an angle. He kisses along my jaw and down my neck, biting down on my collarbone and making me cry out. He smirks against my skin as he leaves his mark.  
I arch my hips up, grinding against him shamelessly, needing and wanting all he’ll give me. I’m whining and whimpering as he kisses and licks his way down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I cry out at the warmth that encompasses it. He release my hands so that he can grab my ass and keep me pressed up against him whilst his other hand squeezes my other breasts. I’m a writhing, whining mess at all the sensations.  
My hands run up his back to scrape my nails down the skin where his wings attach. He shouts out and I pull away, thinking I’ve hurt him. He nips my collarbone again and kisses up to my ear.

“Do that again, My Little Human, I like it.” He whispers.

I move my head so I can look into his eyes as I run my nails gently down the attachment. He growls and I scrape deeper, making him shout out and throw his head back. I try grasping his wings instead and he roars as my nails bite into the leathery skin.  
Suddenly I’m flipped over and he’s pinning my head down. He pushes two fingers into my pussy and I cry out at the painful stretching which feels oddly pleasurable. He chuckles in delight at the sounds I make as he watches his fingers fuck me senseless. I hear him growl again and I manage to turn my head just enough to look at him. He seems to be completely lost in the sight of his fingers working me open.  
I reach my hand awkwardly to place it on his hand that’s pinning my head down and his eyes flick up to my face. I bite my lip at the starving look on his face. I don’t know what he sees in my eyes but he suddenly pulls his fingers out and flips me over again so I’m on my back. He licks a long stripe up my stomach and between my breasts, purring as he does. I arch up and moan, my hands running up to grab his wings again.  
He grabs my thighs and pulls my hips up so he can thrust his cock into my pussy in one hard shove. I scream as I wrap my legs round his waist and dig my nails into his wings. He cries out and starts to pound into me animalistically. I scream his name as my nails dig even deeper. This seems to drive him even more insane as his thrusts become even more erratic. All I can do is cling onto him and enjoy the pleasurable waves crashing through my body.  
I feel a pressure build in my stomach and my pussy clenches around him. He gasps and grows even more frantic. I realise he’s holding on so I can cum first. I clench my hand even tighter deliberately pushing him and he roars as he cums in great spurts, filling me up. I scream his name as the sensation makes me fall over the edge with him. I see stars and I can’t hear anything as I float away into space.  
When we finish Smaug lays on his side and pulls me against him, wrapping a wing round my body. I sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the warmth even though we’re both sweaty. He runs his hand up and down the skin his wing covers and I hum in satisfaction.

“Will you be my mate every year?” Smaug whispers into my ear.

“You’ve never repeated a woman before.” I gasp, shocked.

“I’ve never had a woman like you before.” He shrugs.

“Yes I’ll be your mate. WHENEVER you want me.”

“Even if I’m just strolling through the town like I do regularly?”

“Especially then because it will mean you came just to see me.”

“Yes it will mean that won’t it?” He smiles.

“Won’t your other wing cramp like that?” I mumble sleepily.

“No.” He says quietly.

“A cramped wing is worth it to be able to curl up with you, Little Human. You could teach a dragon how to love.” Is the last thing I hear as I drift off to sleep with a smile.


	3. Mirkwood Tales (Thranduil/Female Reader  Legolas/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Thranduil are both in love with you and have decided to share you. How much fun could that be?
> 
>  
> 
> Based on imagines from the tumbler site- imaginexhobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off three imagines from the tumblr site ImaginexHobbit
> 
> 1, Imagine giving Thranduil a blowjob under the table as well as giving Legolas a handjob while they host a meeting with Lord Elrond.
> 
> 2, Imagine kissing Thranduil's scars
> 
> 3, Imagine you and Legolas throwing leaves at each other and mucking around in Mirkwood during the fall

Mirkwood Tales

 

It’s a beautiful autumn day and I’m happily skipping along next to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. The weather’s lovely and the ground is covered in gorgeous autumn colours. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Not only is it a beautiful day but both of the most gorgeous elves in all of Mirkwood have declared their love for me. Legolas and Thranduil. I have no idea how both the King and Prince of Mirkwood fell for me but they have and they’re willing to share me! Just not at the same time of course.  
I smile happily at Legolas and he gives me a loving look back. I move ahead of him and as I do I slide down an incline that the leaves had covered. I yelp as I slide and land in an ungainly heap on my bum. Legolas runs up to me and when he sees I’m unhurt he begins to laugh at me, clutching his stomach.

“Oh shut up you silly elf and help me up.” I snap grumpily.

“You look so adorable like that! Like an angry kitten!” He laughs, gasping for breath.

“I am not adorable! Babies are adorable! I’m hot or pretty, not adorable!” I grumble, picking up leaves and tossing them at him.

He gasps as the wet mulchy leaves hit him square in the face and I laugh as one sticks to his nose. I yelp, jumping up and begin to run away as I see a mischievous look run through his eyes. I squeal as I feel leaves hit my back. I turn and get a bunch in my face. I cry out and then grab some leaves too, throwing back at him. I miss and he laughs, scooping up more. I dodge them and grab some more.  
As I throw them my feet slip and I land on my bum again. Legolas, still laughing, comes over to help me up. He reaches a hand down and I grab it but instead of letting him pull me up I tug on him, pulling him down to the ground. I grab leaves and start stuffing them down his top and pants. He cries out and starts rubbing leaves into my hair. I squeal as he shoves a handful down my top.  
I continue to throw leaves at him until he pins me to the ground, straddling my waist and pinning my wrists above my head. My laughter dies as I see the look in his eyes change. He sits there staring at me, gasping for breath. I’m breathing heavily too but mine is from the darkness of his eyes.

“You look so beautiful spread out for me like this.” He gasp, licking his lips.

“You look quite attractive yourself.” I smile.

He smiles and leans down to lay a gentle kiss on my lips. I moan as he nibbles my bottom lip and he slides his tongue into my mouth lovingly. I arch up trying to get some contact between us and he chuckles. He sits back up and releases my hands so he can undo my top. I reach for him but he shakes his head.

“Keep them there for me, Aranel.” He smiles.

I whimper at his words. I love how he likes to be dominant and yet still be so tender. He smiles at me as he removes my top and I can’t help the giggle as leaves fall all over me. My giggle soon turns into a gasp as his hands brush over my breasts, teasing my nipples. I arch with a moan as he lightly pinches them and I see his eyes turn almost black with lust. He leans down slowly and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, making me cry out.  
I can’t help moving my hands now. I run them into his hair, tugging lightly. He growls and looks at me but allows them to remain as he moves onto my other nipple. I cry out again as his lips seal around my nipple, sucking tightly. I moan and my hands run down his back and then round to the front to undo his trousers. He throws his head back with a groan as I wrap my hand round his cock, pumping him slowly.  
He sits up and looks down at me as I move my hand. His eyes are blazing with his arousal and I relish the fact that it’s me causing it. He loves it when I use my hand on him. It’s almost a kink to him. I move my hand faster and he moans loudly, eyes closing.

“Stop, My Aranel, or this will all be over before I have a chance to fill you.” He says softly.

I smirk at him cheekily and speed my hand up. He growls and grabs my wrist, pulling my hand away. He gets off me so that he can remove my trousers and then kneels between my legs. He looks down at my pussy and groans. He grasps my hand and moves it to make me slide my fingers over my slit. I gasp when I realise how wet I am already. He lifts my hand up to his mouth and I cry out as he sucks my juices off each finger.  
He positions his cock at my entrance and I whimper as he begins to push into me. My hands clutch onto his shoulders and my legs wrap round his waist as he begins to thrust into my slowly but deeply. I cry out as he fills me and manages to drag his cock over every sensitive spot I have.  
It’s not long before I feel pleasure building in the pit of my stomach at his movements and I whimper. He smiles at me as he realises how close I am and begins to move faster, changing his angle so he hits that one spot inside me that makes me see stars.

“Cum for me, My Aranel. Let me know how good I make you feel.” He whispers into my ear.

“Legolas!” I gasp.

“That’s right. That’s who is making you feel so good.” He whispers back, nibbling my ear.

I feel the pleasure in my stomach burst forth and I scream his name as I cum, vision dimming as the world falls away. A few more thrusts and I feel Legolas joining me and moan as I feel him fill my pussy with his hot seed. He cries out my name as my pussy milks him dry.  
When we’ve both finish he collapses forwards on his hands, hair falling over my body. I reach up shaking arms to cup his face gently with my hands. He smiles tiredly at me and leans down to lay a chaste kiss to my lips.

“Im meleth le, nin Aranel.” He whispers into my ear.

“Im meleth le, nin Ernil.” I whisper back.

When we can move again we get up and I get dressed. Legolas removes all the leaves from his clothes as I laugh at him and then we head home, walking hand-in-hand.

 

 

A few days later and I’m franticly searching for a child’s kitten. Lord Elrond is coming for a very important mission with King Thranduil and Prince Legolas and I don’t want the kitten showing up in the middle of the meeting, ruining everything. Even I’ve promised to be on my best behaviour, which doesn’t happen often.  
I groan as I see that the door to the meeting room is ajar. Knowing my luck, that’s where the kitten is. I enter quietly, I’ve still got a little while before the meeting is due to start, and look around. Everything still seems to be in perfect and pristine place and condition. I sigh with relieve but freeze when I hear a quiet meow from beneath the table. I groan and crawl under the table. Sitting there looking very pleased with itself is the kitten. Of course, where else would it be? I crawl up to it but just as I reach it the door opens and all the meeting attendees come in. The kitten gets spooked and streaks out of the room unnoticed.  
I silently groan and swear to strangle the bloody thing later. Alright, I would never do that but it makes me feel slightly better to think about it. Now I’m left with the dilemma of what I do next. Do I crawl out from beneath the table, looking like a fool to everyone or stay under the table for the whole meeting, unseen but risking being made to look like a bigger fool if someone spots me?  
Before I can make a decision everyone sits at the table and I realise my choice has been made for me. I sit as close to Thranduil and Legolas as possible, knowing that they won’t give me away if they realise I’m here and silently settle in for the meeting

 

An hour later and I’m so bored I could cry. To make matters worse things are not going in Thranduil’s favour and I can hear him getting steadily more and more angry. It won’t be long before his temper gets the better of him and he makes a mistake. I get an idea of how I can help his stress levels and my boredom.  
I smirk to myself and lick my lips. I slowly turn so that I’m on my knees by his legs. I run my hands up his thighs and silently giggle when his legs twitch at the sudden touch. I undo his trousers and he reaches one hand under the table top, patting his legs to find me. I lean my head onto his hand and he slides his palm over my cheek and hair.  
I gently pull his already hardening member from his trousers and his hand tightens on my hair, trying to get me to stop. I ignore his hand and lean forwards to push my mouth down around his shaft. I hear him cough to hide the gasp at my actions and he fidgets in his seat slightly. If a hand job is Legolas’ kink then blowjobs are Thranduil’s. I feel him twitch inside my mouth and he opens his legs wider, sliding down in his chair to give me better access.  
I begin to slowly deep throat him, making sure I can breathe before I suck him down each time. Don’t want any gagging or gasping giving the game away now do we? I find myself getting even more aroused by the idea that at any moment one of the important elves around the table could look under it for some reason and spot me, see what I’m doing to my King. I have to fight the urge to moan and I begin to suck Thranduil just a little faster.  
I catch sight of Legolas’ legs fidgeting right next to me and decide to heighten the risk of being caught. I silently peel my top off and then run my hand up Legolas’ thigh in the way I always do it and his hand quickly comes under the table and grabs my wrist. I fight to push my hand up further and undo his trousers. I reach in and pull out his already hard dick and he realises there’s nothing he can do about it unless he’s willing to disrupt the whole meeting. I begin to pump his cock with my hand whilst still sucking Thranduil in my mouth.  
I soon get into rhythm with both. I bob my head up and down Thranduil’s cock in the same timing as I’m pumping my hand up and down Legolas’ dick. I can feel my juices collecting around my knees but there’s nothing I can do about it as I decided to wear a dress today.  
Thranduil’s tone of voice has become more relaxed and Legolas has all but stopped talking entirely. It thrills me to know the power I have over them. I feel Legolas twitch in my hand and know he will cum soon. I grab my top and place it on his lap. When I feel his balls tighten and his cock twitches again I point it at my top so he cums all over that instead of his trousers. When he’s done I gently wipe him off and allow him to redo his trousers.  
I haven’t stopped sucking Thranduil the entire time and I go back to deep throating him. As I reach the lowest part of his shaft, nose pressing into his secret hair, I bite down slightly and he cums down my throat in huge spurts. I swallow every last drop hungrily and lick him clean. I put him back into his trousers and do them back up. Then I rest my head on his thigh and he strokes my hair lovingly.  
When the meeting is done Thranduil orders Legolas to show the guests out, stating he has to think through the best ways to fulfil his end of the bargain. When everyone has filed out and we’re sure everyone is gone, Thranduil gets up and walks away from the table.

“Are you going to come out now?” He asks sternly.

I bite my lip nervously and crawl out to face him. Now it doesn’t seem like it was such a good idea after all. What if he’s angry? What if I distracted him and he agreed to something he didn’t want to agree with? I stand there looking at the floor, biting my lip. He walks over to me and pushes my chin up so I have to look at him.

“I should have made you attend these meetings earlier. That was the most enjoyable meeting I’ve ever had.” He smiles.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” I ask, smiling at him.

“Not at all. You do however have to be punished for your teasing.” He says sternly.

I whimper and feel myself get even wetter. He slowly scrunches my skirt up around my thighs and then dips his hand between my legs.

“So wet. Having Legolas and I at your mercy was that arousing for you?” He whispers seductively.

“Yes.” I whimper.

“Well it seems only fair to relieve you the way you did me… after your punishment of course.” He murmurs darkly.

“Yes please.” I Gasp.

“I must finish dealing with our guest’s matters first. Go to my room, take off your clothes and lay on your stomach in the middle of my bed until I get there.” He orders me.

“Yes My King.” I reply.

I run all the way to his bedroom, praying that his matters of state will be handled quickly. I enter his room, strip naked and lay exactly as he told me to.

 

 

An hour later and I’m still waiting for Thranduil. My blood is boiling with need and my skin is almost painful from my arousal. I’ve been so good, laying here like he told me to, but I can’t take anymore! I turn over onto my back and immediately place my hands on my pussy. I rub my clit with one hand, crying out at the painful pleasure I feel, and use the other hand to thrust two fingers into my core. My eyes close and I whimper and writhe at the pleasure I’m giving myself. I whimper as I begin to hit my peak.  
Suddenly the door is slammed shut and I sit bolt upright with a cry of alarm. Thranduil is standing by the closed door looking furious. I feel a shiver of apprehension and fear run down my spine. I love it when he’s like this, all angry and hungry. He strides angrily over to me and I bite my lip.

“So, I’m out there being bored to death dealing with those imbeciles just trying to get back here with you and you’re here pleasuring yourself without me?!” He shouts.

“I’m sorry, I waited but you didn’t turn up! I tried to be good I swear!” I whimper.

“I don’t care if you have to wait a hundred years, you do as you’re told and only what you’re told!” He snarls, grabbing my wrists roughly and pulling my hands up to his face.

I whine at his rough handling and bite my lip. He looks at my hands, covered in my juices, and then proceeds to use his tongue to clean them off. I moan as his tongue does wondrous things. When he’s done he snarls and shoves me back down on my back. I gasp at the sudden violence of his move and he smirks at me. He grabs my thighs roughly and yanks my legs open.

“You look so lovely like this. Open and wanton for me and so wet your thighs are shining.” He says smugly, licking his lips.

I can even think, let alone say anything. I just lay there waiting for his next move or order. Suddenly he falls on me, biting down on my clit so hard I scream in pleasure so intense I feel tears stream from my eyes. I trust him completely though, he knows where my limits are, how far he can push me.  
He ravishes my pussy with his mouth, tongue and teeth until I’m a writhing mess on the bed. Every time I reach my peak he moves away until I come back from the edge. I’m sobbing and begging him to let me cum but he refuses. I scream in frustration as he pulls away from me completely again and he chuckles.

“Don’t laugh at me you son of a bitch, fuck me!” I shout in frustration.

He raises an eyebrow and gives me a truly terrifying look. I gasp and scramble away, trying to crawl off the bed. He grabs my ankles and pulls me back down the bed, then straddles my waist. He grabs my wrists and pins them behind my back. I try to struggle but he refuses to let me move.

“Why should I fuck such a naughty girl?” He asks imperiously.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper into the bed.

“You will be.” He hisses.

I whimper as he uses some kind of strip of cloth to tie my hands behind my back. Once I’m tied up he slides over my ass to straddle my knees instead. I cry out as his hand slaps down on my ass. This is my punishment. To be teased mercilessly until I go insane from the need. He continues to slap me over and over again until my ass and thighs are covered in his burning handprints.  
The pain from his hand is feeding my arousal and all I can think about is how badly I want him to fuck me. He begins to lick along the marks he’s made on my skin and I whimper. I can’t take anymore and my tears become real. He freezes, realising my noises have changed. He pulls away from me causing me to sob harder. He hushes me as he undoes my hands and turns me round gently.

Did I hurt you, Nin Meleth?” He asks, worried.

“N… no, it’s just… too… much… please, please fuck me Thranduil! Stop teasing me, please!” I sob.

He smiles gently and then lays me down on my back, crawling between my legs. I blink as I realise he’s naked. When did THAT happen? He gently pulls my legs apart and thrusts into me in one go, burying himself deep within me. I arch and scream, raking my nails down his back. He groans and his thrusts get harder, pounding into me with all of his elvish strength. I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans.  
It doesn’t take long for me to fall over the edge, screaming his name as my body is shattered by my orgasm. I must black out because the next thing I know Thranduil is shouting his own climax, shooting his seed into my tight pussy until our juices have mixed and began to run down my ass.  
When he finishes he stays above me and looks down with a loving smile. I reach my hand up to his face but he grabs it before I can reach him. He always does this. His glamour is strong enough that no one can see his scars but the problem with glamour is it only covers things to the eye, if you touch whatever the glamour is hiding you can feel the truth. I’m sick of seeing that ashamed, hurt look in his eyes.

“Let me see you, Nin Meleth, ALL of you.” I whisper, looking into his eyes.

He pulls back so that he’s now out of me and on his knees. I sit up in front of him and just look at him tenderly. He closes his eyes and drops the glamour, tensing as he does. I’ve heard the stories, how he would take a maiden to his bed only for her to run screaming as she saw his scars. Right now I want to hunt down every one who ever did that to him and kill them painfully.  
I look closely at his scars but he doesn’t open his eyes or relax. I run my hand over them and he flinches like I hit him. I lean forwards and kiss over his scars, every ridge and dip, even over the one string of muscle that’s still there just over the teeth I can see through his missing cheek. He gasps and from the corner of my eyes I can see his eyes open wide in shock. I continue my mouths exploration until he pulls me away gently.

“I love you, Thranduil. I don’t care what scars you have, I will always love you. Your scars show how brave you are, how protective of those you love and that is something you should never be ashamed of.” I say, looking into his eyes so he knows I speak only truth.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

He moves to lay on the pillows and pulls me down to rest my head on his chest. He pulls the blanket over us and the only thing I can think as I drift off to sleep is that I’m definitely the luckiest girl in the world.


	4. A Dwarven Christmas (Kili/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company have all began to care about you so when they find out that your favourite holiday is christmas they decide to celebrate it.
> 
> Based off of two imagines from the tumblr site- Imaginexhobbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of these imagines-
> 
> 1) Imagine Kili saving you from an attack
> 
> 2) Imagine kisses under the mistletoe

A Dwarven Christmas

 

I block the orcs attack with my sword and then push him back. I step to the side as another orc tries to stab me and it hits the first orc instead. I decapitate the second as it stares at his fallen comrade in shock. Unfortunately there’s five more closing in on me and I’ve already killed ten. I’m tired and injured. I’m starting to slow down and I’m honestly not sure if I’m going to manage to escape this with my life. This is what I get for thinking the path past Erebor and Dale would be free of orcs. Nowhere is free of orcs this close to the mountains.  
I manage to kill the first two but the third knocks my sword from my hand. I pull my dagger and slide it into his eye, killing him instantly. Now I have the last two advancing on me but I’m too tired to pull my dagger out of the orc I just killed. My bow is broken, none of my arrows are within reach, my sword is gone and now my dagger is stuck. I’m helpless and I’m going to die.  
Just as they are about to grab at me two arrows fly past me and bury their selves in the orcs heads. I gasp and turn, trying to see who saved me from the orcs attack. It’s a dwarf. A male dwarf, taller than most with less beard growth than any other dwarf I’ve ever met. He has long dark hair and deep brown eyes. He smiles at me as he runs up to me, looking very pleased with himself.

“Well that was a battle worth watching.” He grins at me.

“Th… Wait you were watching me?! This whole time?!” I yell, hands on my hips.

“Yes. You were handling yourself well so I figured I wouldn’t get in the way but when I realised you were in trouble I couldn’t just sit back and let such a beautiful woman die.” He grins, winking at me.

“Well, thank you for your, eventual, help.” I reply sourly.

“You fight well. Who taught you?” He asks.

“My Father. He wanted a son.” I reply, shrugging as I pick up my weapons.

“Ah well, you’re excellent. What are you doing in this area anyway?” He asks, tone serious behind his playful expression.

Hm so maybe he’s not as laidback as he likes to act.

“I was travelling. I thought this path would be free of orcs. Obviously I was wrong.” I reply.

“Ah. Well it will be dark soon. Allow me to escort you to wherever you are staying for the evening.” He says with a bow.

“Um, I don’t actually know where I’ll be staying.” I reply sheepishly.

“How can someone plan a journey but not plan where they’ll be staying?” He asks.

“I… didn’t exactly plan the journey.” I reply quietly.

“Tell me the whole truth or I’ll have to take you to Erebor as a prisoner.” He says regretfully.

“I ran away. My Father was going to order me to marry a merchant but he’s three times my age and a violent drunk. All he’d do with me as his wife is beat me, breed me and keep me locked up as a trophy wife. I refuse to live like that! I won’t go back!” I declare, hand tightening on my sword.

“Come to Erebor with me. No dwarf there will ever allow you to be treated in such a way.” He says, determinedly.

“Really?” I ask, unsure of his sincerity.

“Truly. My name is Kili.” He bows.

“The prince of Erebor?! One of the heirs? And I talked to you in such a rude way!” I squeak in alarm.

My head starts to spin and I realise it’s the lack of food and sleep added to the adrenaline from the fight draining away that’s affecting me. I fall to my knees trying desperately not to pass out.

“Hey it’s okay. I actually prefer for people to talk to me like that.” He chuckles, leaning down to help me up.

“It’s not that. I’ll be fine in a minute.” I reply breathlessly.

“When’s the last time you ate?” He asks sharply.

“I… I don’t remember.” I whisper.

“Here.” He says, offering me some bread.

“Thank you.” I smile.

“Come on, let’s get you to my Uncle Thorin. We’ll take care of you.” He says, taking my arm and leading the way.

 

 

I’ve been here for a few months now and Kili kept to his word magnificently. Thorin agreed to let me stay as soon as he found out why I ran away. Most of the dwarves wanted to go back to my Father and beat him for trying to do that to me, it was sweet of them. Thorin sent word to my Father to let him know I was safe but refused to allow him to take me home when he turned up at Erebor with my ‘betrothed’. My Father had promised to come with an army if the dwarves didn’t hand me over. Thorin just laughed at him whilst the rest of us held Dwalin and his axe back. When my Father had realised that threatening the dwarves wasn’t going to work he went to Dale to ask Bard for help. Bard had come to talk to Thorin, found out why I had run away and told my Father to leave before his ‘army’ had to fight against the might of both the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale. I never heard from him again.  
Now we are preparing for Christmas. It’s not normally a holiday the dwarves celebrate but when they found out it was my favourite celebration they decided to give it a go. I couldn’t help grinning as I explained the whole concept to them. Unfortunately I also made the mistake of telling them about Santa and mistletoe. Now every ceiling is almost completely covered in mistletoe, or they were until I pointed out that they all had to kiss each other if they walked under it too, and all the company keep dressing up as Santa and inviting me to sit on their laps and tell them if I’d been naughty or nice this year.  
Now the party is about to start and I’m standing in front of my mirror, looking at my reflection. I guess I look okay. My hair is a little frizzy though and the dress clings to my stomach more than I thought it would which makes me look fat. I twist and turn but I just can’t find anything that I can say looks good. I hear a knock on my door and I grimace to myself. I look terrible, I can’t go! I’ll have to tell poor Fili some excuse. He was taking me to the party. I like Fili, as a friend, so I was happy to go with him although I had been hoping Kili would ask me. 

“Hey you in there?” Kili’s voice comes through the door.

“Kili?! I thought Fili was taking me?” I cry, opening the door slightly.

“Sorry to disappoint.” He sighs.

“It’s okay. I, uh, can’t go anyway. I think… I’m coming down with something.” I stammer.

“What?! It’s not something serious is it? Are you okay?” Kili asks worriedly, bursting into the room.

He stops dead as he catches sight of me and I blush. 

“I know, I know! I look terrible! That’s why I can’t go.” I say, trying to cover myself.

“You look amazing and you have to go. It was your idea.” He says with a grin.

I roll my eyes at his fake compliment but I allow him to lead me to the party. Once we arrive Kili dances with me a couple of times but then wanders off somewhere. I dance with all the company until Fili finally arrives. 

“You look beautiful. Where’s Kili?” He asks with a frown.

“I don’t know, he came with me, danced a couple of times and then wandered off.” I shrug sadly.

He looks around and frowns when he spots Kili hiding out in the corner of the hall. 

“Well, how about a dance with me?” He smiles.

“Sure.” I smile.

He leads me onto the dance floor and we dance and dance until the party is almost over. Just before we leave Fili holds up a sprig of mistletoe, giving me a grin. I smile at him and we begin to lean in for a little kiss. Just as our lips are about to meet, Kili pushes between us. I gasp in surprise at the unusually angry look that Kili has on his face. 

“Do you mind if I have one last dance with MY date?” Kili snaps at Fili.

“Of course not. It was you that ran off in the first place.” Fili grins at him.

I look between them both wondering what is going on but Kili leads me onto the dance floor. After the last dance I look around for Fili but he’s gone again. I head off to my room by myself. Kili catches up to me just as I round the corner and smiles at me happily.

“Can I walk you to your room?” He smiles.

“Yes.” I smile back.

As we reach my door he glances up and smirks. I look up and see a sprig of mistletoe above my door. How and when did that get there? He looks at me and cups my cheek as he leans in to lay his lips on mine. I gasp when he deepens the kiss by pushing his tongue between my lips. My hands delve into his hair, gripping him to me tightly.

“Invite me in.” He whispers gruffly into my ear as he pulls away.

“Kili, I don’t want to be a one-off.” I tell him, wanting to be honest.

“Good because I love you and I intend to marry you one day soon.” He says tenderly.

“I love you too, although you’re supposed to ask me if I will marry you.” I laugh.

He grins and picks me up in his arms. I reach to open the door as he carries me through it. He kicks the door closed and stands me up in the middle of the room. He grasps my hair and pulls me forwards so he can kiss me again, harder than before. I moan as he nips my bottom lip and I open to him. He plunges his tongue in as his hands make short work of the ties at the back of my dress. I shiver as my dress falls to the floor and he lifts me again, carrying me to my bed. He lies me down gently and begins to remove his own clothes.  
I moan and bite my lip as I see more and more of his body bared to me. Every time I make a noise he smirks at me smugly. When he’s naked he climbs onto the bed next to me. He kisses me sweetly and I run my hand down his body to cup his cock. He groans and bucks his hips forwards. I smirk at him as I push him onto his back and kiss my way down his body. I look up at him as I kiss the tip of his cock.  
He gasps at the contact and whilst his eyes close for a second I push my whole mouth down his shaft, burying him deeply in my throat. He shouts out in shock and his eyes fly open wide, hands clutching the sheets. I keep eye contact with him as I begin to bob up and down, sucking and licking as I do. I continue until he’s gasping and writhing. I feel his cock twitch and know he won’t last much longer. He suddenly growls as he grabs my hair roughly and pulls me up his body.  
He lifts my hips so I’m straddling his and I whine at the feel of his cock pressing against my dripping core. He looks into my eyes as he slowly pushes me down, impaling me on his huge shaft. I cry out when he’s finally seated deep inside me. I take a second to adjust to his girth and then I begin to move. I grind over him, scraping my nails across his chest as I do. He’s panting beneath me, groaning every time I make him go deep inside me. His hands roam my whole body, every inch that he can reach.  
He cups my bouncing breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples. I cry out as he squeezes them hard. One of his hands runs down my stomach and my mound to rub against my clit. I cry out and arch my body backwards at the touch and he gives out an appreciative growl. I ride him faster as I feel my pleasure building in my stomach. He speeds up his hand and I whimper at the intensity of pleasure that shoots into my abdomen. 

“Cum for me, Princess, let me see how beautiful you are screaming my name.” He demands huskily.

“Kili!” I whimper.

He smirks at me as he grabs my hips and changes my angle slightly so he’s grinding my clit against him and rubbing a sensitive spot too. I throw my head back as I scream his name. My pleasure crashes through my body in waves and the only thing that anchors me is his body. He grasps my hands as I dig my nails in a little too much for him. I ride him hard as my orgasm continues on and on.  
He grasps my hips tightly, keeping me still, as he cums too. He shouts my name as he fills my pussy with his seed. I give one last shout as my pussy clamps around him and the final wave of my climax ebbs away.  
When I come back down I collapse onto his chest, panting, and he wraps his arms around me. He turns onto his side, sliding out of me as he does. I fall asleep with him wrapped around me and clutching me tightly to him like a precious jewel.

 

 

A couple of days later I’m hurrying to the hall. Kili sent a messenger to tell me to meet him there. I wonder what’s going on. Since the Christmas party Kili has barely left my side. He’s even sweeter to me too. I rush down the last steps and to the door to the hall.

“Kili?” I ask, cautiously as I enter the hall to see him standing there.

I look around curiously. For once the hall is empty except for Kili and me. He looks nervous but he’s also well dressed. I walk up to him wondering what’s going on. As I get closer he suddenly drops to one knee with a nervous grin. I stop and blink at him curiously.

“Ever since I saw you fighting those orcs I’ve been attracted to you but then as I got to know you I fell in love. You are the most beautiful, intelligent and strong woman I’ve ever known. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He says sweetly, looking both joyful and terrified.

“You look so scared.” I smile.

“Because you might say no.” He says quietly.

“Hm, well there are other dwarves that I prefer.” I say innocently.

“What? Like who?” He whines looking so sad.

“Only you, Kili, only you.” I say, leaning to cup his cheeks with my hands.

“I love you, Princess.” He whispers.

“I love you too, My Prince. Of course I’ll marry you.” I squeal happily.

He laughs as he pushes the ring on my finger. He stands up and grabs me, spinning us round and round. Suddenly I notice the rest of the company has filed in. Kili puts me down and I flash the ring. The company start to clap and cheer. I grin and Kili laughs. 

“My nephew has found a woman who wants him at last!” Thorin shouts with a grin.

“I told you trying to kiss her would make him jealous!” Fili shouts to Thorin.

“Hey, I was the one who put mistletoe above her bedroom door!” Bofur yells back.

“I was the one who said you should ask her to the party!” Dwalin shouts.

“I was the one who said Fili should get Kili to take his place!” Bombur cries.

“Our little cupids huh?” I laugh at Kili.

“Yep.” Kili says as he pulls me in for a long sweet kiss.


	5. A Dwarven Christmas 2 (Kili/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to A Dwarven Christmas based off imagines from the tumblr blog Imaginexhobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off these imagines from Imaginexhobbit-
> 
> 1) Imagine being married to Kili and telling him you're pregnant.
> 
> 2) Imagine being pregnany with your favourite character's child and them trying to help ease your cravings and emotional outbursts.
> 
> 3) Imagine Kili getting up to take care of your baby late at night so you can sleep.
> 
> 4) Imagine Kili taking you against a wall.

A Dwarven Christmas 2

 

“Just leave me alone!” I yell at Kili, throwing my cup against the wall.

“All I did was mention that you looked tired!” Kili cries looking shocked.

“Oh well I’m so damn sorry! I shall endeavour to make myself look better from now on!” I scream.

Kili looks completely terrified as he glances at Fili, who’s hiding behind the door. The rest of the company are lined up along the wall, desperately trying to be invisible. 

“Wh… I… ho…” Kili stutters.

“Need to do better than that Lad.” Balin mutters.

I glare at him and he shrinks back against the wall. I growl and stomp past them all, heading back to my room. Kili looks at the company and they wave him after me. I slam into my room and slump down on the bed, crying into my hands as the anger suddenly slides away. Kili walks in and immediately runs over to me. He wraps his arms around me, rocking me gently back and forth.

“What’s wrong, Love? Please tell me. You’ve never gotten so angry with me before. What did I do?” He asks, worriedly.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything, I swear!” I sob.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He whispers to me.

“How did I get so lucky to end up with a husband like you?” I say with a watery smile.

He just chuckles. We’ve been married a couple of months now. After he proposed after the Christmas party it all moved in a whirlwind. Our wedding was set for just a month later. It was a huge affair and everyone from Dale and Erebor was invited. I have to admit the dwarves know how to throw a huge party in a short space of time. My Father was invited but he declined. I wasn’t at all bothered.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asks again.

“I… I’m pregnant.” I whisper.

I don’t know how I’m expecting him to react. Shouting, panic, silence or something else. The one thing I’m not expecting is for him to grab me and swing me round, shouting in joy. 

“Stop! I’m going to be sick!” I scream.

Kili hastily puts me down and I run to the bathroom. A second later Kili walks into the room and tenderly holds my hair back. Once I’ve finished being sick he wets a flannel and holds it to my forehead.

“I’m sorry that was stupid of me.” He grins sheepishly.

“I’m just glad you’re happy about it.” I smile tiredly.

“Of course I am.” He grins, lifting me up gently.

He carries me to the bed and lays me down gently. 

“Get some rest, Love. I’ll be back in a minute.” He smiles lovingly. 

As I doze off to sleep I have to smile at all the yelling and cheering going on in the hall.

 

 

I groan as I pull myself out of bed. I do my best to sneak across the room but I can’t help the cry I give out when I kick the bed leg.

“Hey, what’s wrong?!” Kili cries as he jumps up in panic.

“I kicked the bloody bed!” I groan, trying to look at my toe.

“Why are you up?” He asks, bending down to rub my toe better.

“I need to pee.” I sigh sadly.

He grins at me and I could just punch his adorable little face. I feel tears streak down my face as I rush to the bathroom. I come back out and I just can’t stop myself from sobbing miserably.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay.” Kili says, wrapping his arms round me comfortingly.

“It’s not okay! I’m fat! I’m ugly! I have to pee every few minutes! I can’t sleep through the night! My toe hurts! My back hurts! My boobs hurt! I’m tired! I’m hungry! I want ice cream with pickles!” I wail, clutching onto him.

“It IS okay. You’re not fat, you’re eight months pregnant. You’re not ugly, you are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Of course you have to pee a lot, you have a baby using your bladder as a trampoline. I’ll get you some ice for your toe. I’ll give you a back massage whenever you need one. Your boobs are filled with milk to feed OUR baby. Sleep whenever you need to. I’ll get you something to eat and ice cream with pickles.” He chuckles, sitting me in the bed and pulling the quilt up.

“No. Don’t. I’ll be fine until the morning. There’s no need for us both to miss out on sleep.” I say to him.

He just smiles down at me as my eyes close and I doze off. I wake again some point later and when I sit up I see that he’s brought up a tub of ice cream, some pickles and put them in a huge bucket of ice to keep them cold. He’s also wrapped a bandage on my toe. I look at him with a smile and he opens his eyes. He gives me a loving grin and wraps his arm around my bump, smiling as the baby starts to kick.

 

 

I sit bolt upright in bed feeling a surge of panic. Its 2a.m and our six month old baby should have woken up for the night feed by now. I look around and see that Kili isn’t in the bed either. I get up and rush to the nursery, dreading what I’m going to find. The baby has only been in the nursery for a few days, previously having shared our room, and I can’t help the paranoia that something will happen to them.   
Just as I get to the door of the nursery I hear the baby gurgle and Kili answer them. I look through the gap in the door and see Kili sitting in the rocking chair with the baby in his arms, rocking gently and talking cheerfully.

“We’ll just be very quiet so Mummy can get some much needed sleep. She’s been very busy looking after you, you know.” He chuckles with a grin.

I smile as he begins to sing to the baby. He’s been so great. He refused to leave me when I was giving birth and stayed there the entire time. He didn’t complain when I yelled at him and blamed him for all of my pain. He never complained when I gripped his hand so tightly I almost broke it. He didn’t get squeamish and he threatened to kill anyone who tried to remove him, even Thorin and Fili.  
The whole company dotes on the baby like loving Grandfathers. Fili is every bit the proud Uncle and spoils the baby rotten already. Kili, well you couldn’t find a better Father. My own Father has never bothered, not that I care. Bard visits regularly to see the baby and even the Mirkwood elves drop off gifts for it whenever they pass by.  
I stay there and watch as Kili feeds and changes the baby. I smile at the sight of him singing the baby to sleep and then I give him a grin when he turns to the door and spots me. He walks out of the nursery and we wander a little bit up the hall. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You were supposed to be catching up on some sleep.” He smiles at me.

“I woke up panicking because the baby hadn’t woken up.” I grin sheepishly.

“See you’re such a good Mother you’ve become conditioned to wake up when the baby needs you.” He grins.

“And you’re such a good Father I feel totally blessed to have a child with you.” I smile.

He smiles at me and I kiss him. I wrap my arms round his neck and he deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue past my lips to ravish my mouth hungrily. I moan as he pushes me against the wall and grips my hips. He moans as I scrape my nails down his back, through his top. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it off over my head, dropping it on the floor. I drop my head back against the wall with a groan as he buries his face against my breasts, beard scratching delightfully. My hands dig into his hair as I pull him closer to me.  
He grips the top of my shorts and pulls them off, dropping to his knees to slide them over my feet. I whimper as he pushes my legs apart so that he can put his arms between them and curl them up to grab my ass, tilting my hips forwards. I cry out as he buries his face against my pussy, sucking my clit into his mouth. He begins to alternate between sucking and nibbling on my clit and I have to grab the top of his head to try to stay upright.   
I gasp as he pushes two of his thick dwarven fingers into my core, thrusting them so they rub against all my sensitive spots. I moan as he starts to speed up all of his movements and I feel my climax rushing towards me. I find myself grinding against him, not even caring about his beard scraping my inner thighs.   
He adds a third finger and I gasp, pussy tightening around his fingers. He hums in satisfaction as he hears me whimpering above him, clutching his hair desperately to stay upright. Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away from me, standing up. I whine as my climax fades away and he just smirks.   
I grab the bottom of his top and yank it off him, throwing it away. He chuckles as I practically rip his trousers from his body. I go to wrap my hand around his cock but he grabs my wrists, pinning them to the wall by my head. He moves so he can grab my ass, lifting me up to wrap my legs round his waist.   
I whimper and clutch his shoulders as he rubs his cock against my entrance. He kisses me harshly as he thrusts into my dripping core and I moan into his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip as I do. He groans as my wet heat encompasses him and begins to pound into me, grinding me against the wall. My nails dig into the back of his shoulders and it seems to egg him on as he starts to thrust faster and harder.   
One of his hands move from my ass to squeeze one of my breasts and I drop my head back with a gasp. He kisses down my neck, biting as he reaches my collarbone, making me cry out. He continues to pound me into the wall, making me cry out over and over again. My nails are digging in enough to draw blood but I know he likes that. He continues to kiss, lick and nipple every bit of my skin his mouth can reach.  
I scream his name as I cum, splintering apart for him. My eyes slam shut as I scream up at the ceiling. My whole body tenses up and I feel my pussy clamp around his shaft. A couple more thrusts and Kili cums too, crying my name into my neck as he fills my core. Time seems to freeze for hours as we come apart together.  
When we come back down my legs drop from his waist and he leans his head against me, panting. He waits until he’s sure I can hold my own weight before he puts me down properly. We kiss tenderly and then check the baby one last time before heading back to bed, hand-in-hand. When we climb into bed Kili pulls my back against his body, curling round me so he can wrap his arm over my stomach.   
As I fall asleep all I can think is that I’m the luckiest woman on the planet and I can’t wait to have more children with Kili.


	6. A Wild Alpha Time (Alpha Thranduil/Omega Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thranduil have flirted for years but will you ever allow the Alph to claim you?
> 
> A/B/O Universe.
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i've ever written anything in the A/B/O Universe so if it sucks please don't hate me. Please?

A Wild Alpha Time

 

I’m walking down the halls of the Mirkwood palace with my head down. I’m tired and I ache. I’m getting so sick of killing the damn spiders just for more to show up. My bow is dragging along the floor and I can barely drag my feet along. I’ll be so glad once I get to my room and sleep. 

“Hello my beautiful Omega.” Thranduil says, wrapping his arms round my waist as he comes up behind me.

“My King.” I murmur, leaning back in his arms.

“You look tired, My Omega.” He whispers, kissing along my neck.

“I am tired and I’m not YOUR Omega.” I say.

“I’m your King and you’re Alpha so you are MY Omega.” He growls into my ear.

“I have not been claimed by you or anyone else, therefore I am no one’s Omega.” I growl back, pulling out of his arms.

He moves and pushes me against the wall, enclosing me by his arms beside my head. I take a deep breath in, revelling in his scent. He smirks at me. He leans towards me taking in my scent and I fight against the urge to moan. I turn my head away and try to push past him.

“Don’t play pretend My Omega. I know you want my knot inside you.” He whispers, licking along my ear.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” I snap.

“I can smell your arousal, My Omega, I know you want me. You want me pounding into you, claiming you.” He murmurs seductively, stepping closer so his body is brushing mine.

“Stop calling me that! Have you ever considered that maybe there’s another male I want instead of you?” I ask innocently.

“Who?! Who is he?! I’ll tear him apart! You are MINE! My Omega, no one else’s!” He shouts, grabbing me by the throat angrily.

Truth be told there is no other male. When he gets all jealous and dominating like this it makes my pussy clench and drip. I feel arousal bloom in my stomach. I’ll be damned before I give into it though. Just because he’s an Alpha and I’m an Omega it doesn’t mean I have to open my legs like some kind of easy slut for him. Just because I’m an Omega it doesn’t mean I’m going to act submissive to anyone. This Omega has teeth and isn’t afraid to use them.

“Relax Elven King, there is no male I’m interested in.” I sigh, pushing against him.

“Only me.” He growls deeply.

“No, not even you.” I snap, pushing him harder.

He smirks and flattens his body against mine. I gasp at the contact and he takes that second to lay his mouth on mine, pushing his tongue between my lips. I moan as he brings his hand up and wraps it in my hair, yanking my head to an easier angle. He ravishes my mouth and all I can do is cling to him as my pussy soaks through my panties. He runs his other hand down and pushes past my waistband, delving into my panties to rub my clit. I mewl and grab his hair, arching into his hand as much as I can. 

“Not interested in me, My Little Omega? Really?” He pants as he pulls away for air.

“Go to hell!” I groan as he rubs my clit faster.

“Just submit to me, My Little Omega, and I’ll make you feel so good.” He whispers.

“Never!” I moan.

“Fine.” He shrugs with a smile.

I blink at him and then whimper as he pulls away from me, removing his hand from my panties as he does. I stand there, as my orgasm that was so close recedes, and just blink at him in shock. He smirks at me and I get angry. Angry at me for giving in so easily and angry at him for being so sure of himself. I go to slap him across the face and he catches my wrist, squeezing it harshly.

“You’re mine, My Little Omega, and I look forwards to the day that I can claim you and make you admit it.” He growls.

I just stand there and stare at him as he walks away. I feel a shiver of awareness rush up my spine as I realise he might just be right.

 

 

A few days later I’m preparing my room for when I come into heat. There’s a wing of the palace that is as far away from the living areas as possible and that’s where any females that don’t have a male to ease their seasons stay. I always use the same room. The other females think I’m mad. I have a male, The Alpha, that is more than willing to ease my season for me. The only thing that stops me is I know he would claim me as his mate and the thought terrifies me. I’d be tied to him forever and I honestly don’t know how I’d cope with him as my mate.  
I still can’t get my head around what happened before. We’ve flirted back and forth for a while now but he’s never pushed his ‘claim’ that hard before. I get wet just thinking about it and I’ve avoided him since. My own emotions and reactions are confusing me. It’s because I’ve fallen in love with him. I don’t know when it happened but it has. I’ve fallen in love with Thranduil and I’m terrified that he doesn’t feel the same way. What if the only reason he wants me as his mate is because I’m a highborn elf? What if we mated and I had to live out the rest of my life with a mate that didn’t love me? I groan as I feel a cramp in my stomach. Must be the stress.  
I wince slightly and force myself to think of something different. I look around happily. I have everything I’ll need for my season that’s due in two weeks. Satisfied I head back to my actual room. As I pass Thranduil’s throne room I hear a woman’s voice whisper seductively.  
I look inside and Thranduil is standing in the middle of the room with his arms wrapped around a woman’s waist. The woman is practically glued to his body, hands wrapped in his hair as she leans up to nibble on his ear. I hear the barest trace of her voice as she whispers something in his ear. I can only hear the cadence of her voice not the words but I can imagine the type of thing she’s saying.  
I hear a low growl echo through the room and it takes a second for me to realise that it’s MY growl I can hear. They look at me shocked and I feel tears sting my eyes as she smirks, running her hands down Thranduil’s chest like she owns him. A sob breaks out of my throat as my heart shatters into a million splinters.  
I turn and sprint to my room, ignoring him as he calls for me. I run into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me and sob into my pillows. I was so stupid! Of course he doesn’t love me! I was right, he only wants to mate with me because of my status as an Elven Princess. I sob until my tears dry up and I’m so exhausted I can’t help but to fall asleep.

 

 

Two days later I’m finally leaving my room to grab something to eat from the kitchen. I haven’t left my room since I came across that scene in the throne room. Thranduil has knocked on my door a few times a day but I’ve refused to talk to him. I’ve written to Lady Galadriel and asked if she’d allow me to stay with her elves and I’m waiting for a reply. She’ll make me claim a mate from her elves but I’m through with the stupid idea of finding a mate that loves me anyway. It’s nothing but stupid children’s stories, it doesn’t exist.  
I grab some food and I’m heading back to my room as I bump into someone. I look at them to apologise but then I notice its Thranduil’s woman. I glare at her and attempt to walk round her. She gets in my way and smirks at me. I just want to rip her smug little face off but I restrain the urge.

“Poor little omega. You didn’t REALLY think the Alpha, the King, would choose you over a Beta like me did you?” She says smugly.

“On the contrary, you both deserve each other.” I snap, trying to walk past her again.

She steps in my way again. 

“I intend for us to be very happy mates forever.” She smirks.

“Good for you.” I say quietly.

I try to walk past but she gets in my way again.

“What’s going on?” Legolas’ voice comes from the hall behind me.

“Nothing.” She smiles brightly.

He walks up to us and pins her to the wall in disgust. I gasp at his actions.

“If my Father is stupid enough to choose you over this amazing Omega that’s his foolishness, but if you ever talk to her like that again I’ll rip you apart.” He growls at her.

She begins to sob and he releases her, allowing her to run away sobbing. I smile at Legolas sadly, amazed that he’d stick up for me like that.

“No one hurts my friends.” He says in explanation.

“Thank you.” I smile.

He nods as I walk past him. I only get a few steps before a wave of agony engulfs me suddenly and I collapse to my knees with a cry. Legolas runs up to me then reels back in horror. I’ve come into heat earlier than I should have. He’s mated to Tauriel but it will still affect him. To my absolute horror, Thranduil comes running around the corner. His eyes flash dangerously at Legolas.

“I’m going to find my mate. You are the one who’s caused this!” Legolas growls at his Father.

I get up and, fighting against the pain, run to my room. I get inside and close the door, locking it in the process. I collapse onto the bed and sob as wave after wave of agony beats through my body. I hear banging on my door but I ignore it. Some of the other females will clear the halls so I can get to the other rooms soon.

“Let me in, My Little Omega.” I hear Thranduil call through the door.

“Go back to your mate!” I scream at him.

“YOU are the only one I want to mate with.” He calls back.

I clench my teeth with a whimper as the pain comes again. My whimper soon turns into a scream as I feel agony rush through my whole body. The pain is so much more intense than it’s ever been before. I find myself clawing at my stomach trying to rip the pain out. The smell of blood mixes with the smell of my heat.  
There’s a huge crash as my door breaks and falls. Thranduil rushes through and clutches my wrists, pulling them away from my stomach. I become a feral thing, trying to bite and scratch him. He just holds me tightly, hands pinned behind my back and body crushed to his. He doesn’t even blink as I bite down on his collarbone, drawing blood. He growls at the males that have gathered by my door and they scurry away.  
I fight his hold but he just lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his rooms. When he places me down on his bed I begin to fight him in earnest. I kick and slap at him but he just straddles my legs and pins my wrists by my head. I struggle but I can’t budge him. 

“Listen to me! Listen!” He shouts.

I quieten down and just lay there panting as he looks down on me.

“You NEED to mate this time or you’ll end up ripping yourself apart. If you truly do not want me then I’ll… I’ll… I won’t stop you from choosing another, but you have to mate.” He says intently.

“No!” I scream as another wave of agony rips through me.

“You need to!”

“No! I only love one male and he’s already mated with someone else. I don’t want anyone else! I won’t have anyone else!” I sob, tears streaming from my eyes.

“That’s why you always refuse me?” He asks quietly.

“I love you, you idiot! But you already mated with that slutty beta.” I reply sadly, grief choking me.

“Oh you silly, foolish girl! I’m not mated. I don’t want to be mated with anyone but you! I love you.” He says seriously.

“You… but she… I swear, beta or not, I’m going to kill her!” I growl.

“There’s My Little Omega.” He smiles.

I open my mouth to say something but I scream instead as my stomach cramps up horribly. Thranduil kisses me gently and kneels up, ripping my clothes from my body. I shred the clothes on his body too, whimpering when the pain hits again. He flips me over so I’m on my hands and knees, gripping my hair to keep my head bent back. 

“I swear, My Little Omega, when you’ve finished your heat I’ll take the time to make love to you properly but right now let me sate your need.” He whispers into my ear.

“Yes, yes please.” I whine.

He pushes two fingers into my pussy and I cry out with need. It feels good and it makes the pain recede but I still feel empty. I want his knot. I need his knot. I whine and push my hips back to meet his fingers, trying desperately to get them to go in as deep as I need. Thranduil kisses up my spine until he reaches the back of my neck. He bites down, just enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin.  
I scream his name as I cum for him, my pussy clamping down on his fingers. He growls into my neck, scraping his fangs against my skin. Even through my orgasm I can feel him vibrating as he fights the urge to claim me. I whimper at the thought and I want him to do it. Claim me. Make me HIS omega. Be MY alpha.

“Fuck, I want to claim you, My Little Omega. I really do.” He whines.

“Please, Alpha!” I cry.

He lines his cock up with my entrance and I whine. He ever so slowly pushes his cock into me and I whimper. The pain from my heat is gone for the moment but I’m still not quite ready for him so the stretching hurts a little. He nibbles on my neck and leans his hand round to rub my clit, increasing my pleasure to reduce the pain.  
He thrusts the rest of his shaft in and I moan as I feel my next climax rushing closer. He freezes to give me a minute to adjust. I moan and begin to move my own hips, trying to get him to move. He groans and grips my hips with both of his hands. He begins to pound into me and I cry out for him. He gets faster and faster and I’m gasping as he scrapes across every sensitive spot and ridge I have inside.  
I moan and whine as his knot expands inside me. He lifts my upper body up so I’m flat against his body and his arms run round to cup my breasts. He squeezes and tugs them roughly and I scrape my nails along his hands. My head falls back against his shoulder and he buries his face against my neck. One of his hands moves down to rub my clit whilst he continues to pound my pussy as deep as possible.

 

“Cum for me, My Omega. Scream my name.” He gasps into my ear.

“Thranduil! My King. My Alpha! Oh, please!” I beg.

“Don’t call me your alpha unless you mean it.” He growls.

“My Alpha! Claim me if you want me, please!” I scream as my climax gets even closer.

“IF I want you? If?! Of course I want you! I’ve wanted you for years! Ever since I first met you!” He growls, punctuating each word with a thrust.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp.

He growls and then bites down on my neck, sinking his fangs through my skin and claiming me for his own. I scream his name as I cum, orgasm crashing through me in waves. Our new bond forges and my ecstasy becomes his and his mine. I don’t know where my climax finishes and his begins. There’s other emotions crashing through the link though too. Love, respect, caring, joy, happiness and so many others. I finally realise that all the things he ever said to me were true. He loves me. He wants me. He thinks I’m beautiful.  
When our climax finishes I collapse forwards, feeling exhausted, and he catches me so that his knot doesn’t damage me. He gently manoeuvres us so I can lay down without being hurt. He pulls me against him and wraps his arms round me. I mewl happily as I feel the tug of his knot inside me.  
“You’re all mine, My Little Omega.” He whispers.

“You have a funny way of saying you love me, My Alpha.” I laugh.

“Oh I do love you, My Little Omega. I really do.” He says, nuzzling his nose against my hair.

“There’s still somethings I don’t understand though.” I say.

“Ask me anything. I’m your Alpha, it’s my job to answer your questions.” He says, kissing over his claiming bite.

“What was going on in the throne room that day?” I ask, feeling hurt as I remember what I saw.

“She pretended to faint. I caught her on reflex and when I did she suddenly draped herself all over me. Then you walked in. If you’d waited just one more second you would’ve seen me drop her to chase after you.” He chuckles.

“Why did I come into heat early and so painfully?” I ask myself aloud.

“You felt threatened. Whether you admitted it or not, you’d claimed me as your own. So when another female said she’d stolen your claim you instinctually became territorial which brought on your heat. It was so painful because it made the scent stronger which meant you had a better chance to steal me from her.” He almost purrs.

“I’m still going to kill her.” I growl.

He chuckles and I whine as he finally manages to pull out of me. He rolls me over so I can lay with my head on his chest. I hum happily as he pulls the quilt over us.

“Get some sleep, My Little Omega. I’m at your service until your heat finishes and I get to watch you kick the crap out of that beta.” He murmurs.

“You’re mine now. That means you’re at my service forever.” I mumble.

I fall asleep to the sound of his happy laughter.


	7. A Bowman's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've loved Bard for so long but with the attack of Smaug and Bard's ascension to the throne of Dale, can anything ever happen?
> 
> Based off imagines from the tumblr blog Imaginexhobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off two imagines from Imaginexhobbit-
> 
> 1) Imagine touching Bard's face as you check him for any injuries after Smaug's death and he turns his head to kiss your hand.
> 
> 2) Imagine Bard running his hands under your clothes and you gasp at his calloused hands so he pulls away ashamed but you like it.

A Bowman’s Love

 

“We have to do something! We should try to get people to leave or something!” I shout at Bard.

“There’s nothing we can do! The Master is watching me too closely now! Which means he’ll be watching you too.” He sighs, sinking down on a chair.

“But Bard…” 

“No! There’s nothing we can do except try to kill Smaug if he comes.” Bard says desperately.

I sigh as I sit on a chair next to him. He’s right of course. The Master will be watching us both closely. We’ve always been a thorn in his side, causing trouble as we try to help the people of Lake Town. Now that we’ve both spoken out against the dwarves he’s even got the people against us too.   
I look at Bard sadly. We both know what’s going to happen. I also know what he’ll try to do if Smaug does attack the town. I wish there was some way to change his mind but I know him well enough to know he won’t. We’ve known each other since we were kids and I wish he could be as happy as he was when his wife was alive. I wish I could make him as happy as he was then.   
I’ve been in love with him my whole life and I desperately wish he felt the same about me. Don’t get me wrong, I loved his wife like a sister and I was happy for them, but I wish he’d notice me now. I open my mouth to say something when suddenly there’s a bang on my front door.

“Bard! Orcs have attacked your house!” We hear a man yell through the door.

Bard and I look at each other in horror and then we run to his house.

 

 

I stand out in the air with a shiver as I look on the destruction from Smaug. I managed to survive and so did Bard. I head into Bard’s tent just in time to spot an injury that he tries to hide. I frown at him and walk over.

“Let me see.” I say sternly.

“See what?” He asks, brushing me off.

“Your injuries.” I snap.

“I’m fine.” He answers.

“Don’t lie to me! Let me help you!” I cry in frustration.

“I said I’m fine.” He replies crossly.

“Fine!” I cry throwing my hands in the air.

I stomp over to the flap of his tent to leave and realise I have tears running down my face. He grabs my wrist as I open the flap and pulls me back in, turning me so he can see my face. He doesn’t say anything just wraps his arms round me, holding me close.

“It’s okay. We are a hardy people. We’ll survive this.” He assures me.

“I know. I hear you’re thinking of going to the dwarves for recompense.” I whisper.

“They promised us gold if we helped them. We did, so they owe us. All I want is for them to pay what’s due.” He shrugs looking down at me.

“Let me check your injuries before you go and bump heads with Thorin.” I smile, wiping away the last of my tears.

He nods and steps back, pulling his top over his head. I bite my lip to fight the urge to drool over his body. I grab a wet cloth and clean his cuts, pressing as lightly as possible. He winces but doesn’t say anything. I notice blood on his brow so I run my hands over his head and face to check for any injuries. As my hand runs down his cheek he turns his head and kisses my palm. I freeze at his actions, mouth hanging open, and he grabs my hands between his own and kisses along my fingers. Then he reaches out to press my chin up, tilting my head. He moves closer and presses his lips gently to my own. I close my eyes and open my mouth to his probing tongue with a moan.  
His hands run down to clasp at the back of my waist, pulling me closer. My hands run up into his hair and I arch against him. He starts walking me backwards to his bed but just as he does we hear a cry from outside. We pull away from each other and head outside to see elves arriving and in the lead, King Thranduil.

 

 

It’s been a rough time since the battle but Dale is finally looking somewhat like its former glorious splendour. Bard has been named King seeing as his ancestors were the royal family of Dale before. I’ve been avoiding him as much as possible. I still love him but he’s a King now. How could I ever be enough for him now? He can have anyone he wants so why would he ever choose someone as plain as me?   
I walk along the hall of the castle on my way to collect the laundry. The castle of Dale is bigger than all of Lake Town. I hurry along and spot King Bard coming from the other direction. I turn and quickly rush away.

“Wait!” Bard calls.

I freeze, biting my lip with a sigh. I slowly turn back round and bow to him as he gets closer. He grabs my upper arms lightly and pulls me up. I keep my eyes down, looking at my feet. He growls and grasps my chin harshly, pushing my face up and plants his mouth on mine. I gasp and he pushes his tongue into my mouth. He grabs my ass and lifts me up until I wrap my legs round his waist in fear of falling. He carries me to one of the rooms, kicking the door open and then closing it and locking it. My hands grasp his hair as he continues to ravish my mouth.   
He walks me over to the bed and then drops me down on it. He stands over me, looking at me hungrily. I gulp and go to say something but before I can he drops over me and begins kissing me again. I place my hands on his chest to push him away but end up grasping his shirt instead. He plunders my mouth until I’m sure I’m going to suffocate and then pulls away gasping for breath.

“We… shouldn’t do… this, My King.” I pant.

“If I shouldn’t do this with you who should I do it with?” He asks, looking into my eyes intently.

“Someone of noble birth. Someone fit to be a Queen.” I whisper, closing my eyes against the pain of losing him.

“I’m looking at the only woman fit to be My Queen. The only woman I want, need and love.” He says quietly.

“What?” I gasp, looking at him with wide eyes.

“I love you, My Queen. I want to marry you. I’ve wanted to tell you since we claimed Dale again but you’ve been avoiding me.” He says sternly.

“You are a King. You could have any woman you want. Why would you want me?” I ask in a small voice.

“You are the most beautiful, intelligent, loving and caring woman I have ever known. How could it not be you?” He says sweetly.

I just stare at him as it sinks in that he’s being completely honest. I smile at him and he grins back at me. He pulls me up so that I’m standing in front of him. He kneels in front of me and I wonder what he’s doing. He reaches up and starts to untie the laces of my dress. I get so aroused seeing his face that close to my breasts, as he reaches round my body, that I can feel my juices soak into my panties.   
Once the ties are undone Bard slides his hands down my body, taking my dress with them. When he gets to my hips he lets the dress drop to the floor. He bunches my slip up at my waist and then places his hands underneath it. He begins to run his hands up my body, taking the slip with him, but when his rough, calloused hands slide along my skin I gasp. He suddenly clenches his hands into fists and I see a light blush spread across his cheeks as he looks away from me.

“Bard? Why did you stop?” I ask, worrying that he’s changed his mind.

“I’m sorry about my hands.” He says quietly.

“Your hands?” I frown in confusion.

“I wish they could be soft for you instead of hard, rough and calloused.” He whispers.

“Oh Bard. I love your hands. They show that you work for everything you get.” I say, cupping his face.

“But you gasped when I touched you. They’re too rough to be allowed to touch your skin.” He says, Looking at me with a sorrow filled expression.

“I gasped because I liked the feel of your hands.” I say, blushing at the embarrassment of admitting it.

“Really?” He asks, looking into my eyes.

“Yes.” I reply, biting my lip.

He watches me closely as he opens his hands back up and continues to slide my slip off. I gasp again but this time I keep eye contact with Bard so he can see I’m enjoying it. When he runs his hands over my breasts I can’t help but to cry out, arching into his touch as I do. As soon as I cry out Bard suddenly stands up and pulls my slip over my head. He grasps my hair, pulling my head at an angle, and crashes his mouth down on mine.   
I grasp the back of his shoulders and moan as his tongue invades my mouth. I hear him growl and suddenly I find myself pushed down to the bed. I yelp as I land on the mattress and look up at him in shock. He grins at me and then starts to remove his clothes. My whole brain function leaves as he reveals more and more of his body. All I can do is stare, wide-eyed and mouth agape. I can’t help the moan as I finally see his straining cock for the first time. He chuckles as I moan and smirks at me.

“Like what you see, Love?” He asks as he crawls over my body.

“Oh yes!” I whine as his weight comes down on me.

He chuckles again until I grasp his hair and pull him down so that I can kiss him. He groans as I nip his bottom lip, enjoying the scrape of his beard around my mouth. I moan as his hands run all over my body, seemingly unable to choose just one spot to play with. He begins to kiss down my neck, making me whimper when he bites down on my pulse point. I arch into him and he grabs my ass to grind against my pussy.   
I cry out and push him over onto his back. He looks shocked at me as I slide my slit along his shaft, running a hand over the muscles of his chest as I do. I line myself up with his cock but before I can lower myself on him he grips my hips and flips us back over, thrusting into me as he does. I arch up and scream his name as I feel him slide home.   
He pins my wrists above my head and starts to thrust into me deeply. All I can do is wrap my legs round him and cry out as he pounds into me roughly. I’ve never had sex like this before. It’s always been soft and gentle before but this is the opposite. This is wild, rough and passionate and I love it. He leans down and bites my neck. I scream his name as I cum, gushing over him whilst my pussy clamps around him.   
My eyes close and I pant for air after my scream as my ecstasy rushes through my body. My whole body tenses around him and he shouts my name as he cums, filling my pussy to overflowing with his hot seed. As I start to come back down he kisses me hungrily as his cock continues to twitch inside me. When he finally finishes he releases my wrists and pulls out of me. He lies down on his back and pulls me onto his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers.

“Only in all the best ways.” I hum in satisfaction.

“Next time I’ll make it last longer, really take my time.” He chuckles.

“I think that might kill me.” I giggle.

“But it would be such a sweet death.” He chuckles.

“Did you mention marriage earlier?” I ask suddenly, as I remember his words earlier.

“Yes but you never answered.” He sighs in mock exasperation.

“Sorry. Of course I’ll marry you, My King.” I whisper into his ear.

I fall asleep and know that no matter what, Bard will always be with me.


	8. A Passionate Rider (Eomer/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eomer draw closer over the war on Sauron. Can anything grow between you?
> 
>  
> 
> Based on three imagines by the tumblr site Imaginexhobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these three imagines-
> 
> 1) Imagine falling asleep cuddled up to Eomer.
> 
> 2) Imagine tugging on Eomer's hair during sex.
> 
> 3) Imagine Eomer seeing you in a dress for the first time.

A Passionate Rider

 

“But Aragorn…” I start.

“No. You are a great ranger and a valued member of the fellowship but you were injured at Helm’s Deep. You need to heal.” Aragorn says kindly.

“But I’m not that injured! Legolas tell him!” I cry.

“I’m not getting in the middle of you two. If your brother doesn’t think you should go, that’s up to him!” Legolas declares, backing away quickly with Gimli.

“I know you’re not too injured but this is something I have to do and I’ll feel a lot better if you’re here recovering your strength for the battle to come.” Aragorn says calmly.

“Okay.” I sigh.

I watch them go, barely noticing Eomer walk up beside me. 

“The troops will think he’s deserting us.” Eomer says quietly.

“Only a fool would think that. He’ll be at the battle, trust me.” I say honestly.

“How can you be sure?” He asks.

“Because the only way he wouldn’t be there is if he was dead, and my brother won’t die.” I say, looking at him closely before turning and leaving.

That night I’m doing a perimeter patrol when I bump into Eomer again. He nods at me with a slight smile. I smile back tiredly.

“You don’t look well.” He says quietly.

“Just tired. Healing my injury from the battle took more out of me than I thought.” I shrug.

He looks closely at me then lifts me off my feet.

“What are you doing?” I gasp.

“Taking you to my tent to sleep.” He shrugs.

“You can’t do that!” I squeal.

“You need to rest. You haven’t stopped since I met you.” He says.

I sigh as he carries me into his tent and lays me on his bed. I glare up at him and he just chuckles and then lies down on the other side of the tent from me. I frown at the fact that he’s lying on the ground. I can’t let him do that. It’s his tent. I sit up and look at him.

“Sleep next to me.” I whisper.

“That’s not exactly proper.” He says uncertainly.

“Look, for all we know, the next battle may be our last and I don’t want you to spend your time on the cold hard ground when I’m in your bed.” I reply.

He just looks at me for a second but then he gets up and lies next to me, falling asleep almost at once. I close my eyes but I can’t get to sleep. I fidget a little, trying not to disturb the sleeping Eomer. I sigh unhappily. I just can’t sleep! I roll onto my side, back towards Eomer and resign myself to a long night. Suddenly Eomer throws his arm round my waist and pulls me against him. I turn back round to push him away but as I do his arm tightens on me. I’m pulled right into his chest and I have to admit he feels and smells nice. I inhale deeply and can’t help but to snuggle closer to him. I close my eyes with a hum and fall asleep.

 

We did it! We defeated Sauron! The ring has been destroyed! The survivors are all in the Great Hall celebrating. I’m mingling round until I bump into someone. I open my mouth to apologise and then freeze when I realise its Eomer. We smile at each other. After we shared the bed that night we woke up, wrapped around each other. We’ve drawn closer over the course of the war and I’ve fallen for him.

“Hello, Eomer.” I grin.

“My Lady.” He nods with a smile.

“Don’t sound so formal. You’ll make me blush.” I giggle.

“You’re the crown princess of Gondor.” He says quietly.

“We fought battles together and you’re my friend. Titles mean nothing between us. Plus my brother hasn’t been crowned yet.” I say with a smile.

He smiles, nodding and then we both laugh as we see Gimli challenge Legolas to yet another drinking match. Eomer and I spend the rest of the evening dancing, drinking and talking together and then he walks me to my room. At my door I go to say goodnight when suddenly he plants his mouth on mine.   
I open my eyes wide and gasp in shock. I place my hands on his chest, meaning to push him away but I end up grasping his tunic. He licks along my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. He groans and deepens the kiss, grasping my ass and pulling me closer. I moan and arch into him, rubbing against his erection. He growls and lifts me up, barging through the door. He stops long enough to close and lock the door and then carries me over to the bed.   
I yelp as he drops me then moan as I see him strip his clothes off. He smirks at me and then crawls onto the bed. He kneels between my legs and pushes my top up and off, tossing it across the room. He just kneels up and stares at my bared breasts, making me blush and go to cover myself. He grasps my wrists and pulls my hands away, licking his lips at the sight of my chest.  
I whimper as he lowers down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. He uses his hand to pinch and twist the other nipple. I arch up and cry out as he bites down on my nipple. I can feel my arousal swirling through my stomach and my trousers become wet from my juices. He swaps nipples and repeats the process until I’m a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him.   
He looks at me and I gasp as I notice his eyes have darkened with lust. He smirks and starts to kiss his way down my stomach. I whimper at the sensation of his gentle kisses mixing with the scratchiness of his beard. His hands are busy undoing my trousers and when he’s done he pushes them off, dropping them to the floor. He crawls back between my legs, this time lying between them. 

“W… what are… you d… doing?” I pant, looking at him curiously.

“You’ve never had anyone do this before?” He asks with a smirk.

“I’ve had sex before but that doesn’t require your head to be there!” I reply indignantly.

“Then you’ve had lazy lovers. I’m going to show you what a good lover can do.” He grins.

I go to answer him but just as I open my mouth he sucks my clit into his and I end up crying out in shock and pleasure. I whine as he continues to suck, lick and nibble my nub and pleasure just crashes through me in an overwhelming wave. I’ve never felt this before ever. I’ve had sex but I never felt any real pleasure from it. Eomer obviously knows how to pleasure a woman though. I don’t understand why that thought causes a pang in my chest though.  
Eomer pushes two fingers into my pussy and I cry out again, tears of pleasure running down my cheeks. He hums and I moan at the way it travels through my clit. I begin to feel something building in my stomach and I think something is wrong. It’s so strange it can’t be right.

“Eomer stop! Something’s wrong!” I gasp, looking down at him.

He glances up at me but doesn’t stop. In fact, he speeds up. The feeling builds faster too and suddenly I’m drowning in a wave of pleasure. My vision goes as does my hearing. The whole world disappears from around me as I scream Eomer’s name. I feel fear that I’ll never find myself again but so much pleasure too.  
When I finally blink my eyes open Eomer is on his hands and knees over me with a smug smile on his face. He mouth is covered in my juices and I just stare at him in wonder for a moment. He leans his forehead on mine and I tilt my face so that I can kiss him. It starts gently but once I’m used to the unfamiliar taste of my own arousal on his tongue it becomes hungry and demanding. 

“You have never been with the right lover, Princess.” He smirks.

“Yes I have.” I reply smugly.

“Really? Like when?” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“Now.” I whisper with a blush.

He just chuckles. He grabs one of my thighs and lifts me slightly so that he can slide his cock into my dripping pussy. I arch up with a cry as he buries himself deep inside me. My hands scrape at his shoulders, nails digging in. He groans and his eyes squeeze shut as he freezes inside me.

“Fuck that feels good! YOU feel so damn good.” He moans.

I mewl as he begins to move. He thrusts into me slowly but deeply and all I can do is cling to him. The only sound in the room is the sounds we cry, our panting breaths and the slap of skin on skin. After a few minutes he starts to move faster, harder. I scream and my hands run into his hair, grasping tightly, and I pull him down for a hungry kiss that’s all tongues and teeth.   
He changes his angle slightly so he’s now hitting some magically sensitive spot inside my core and I throw my head back with a cry. Eomer kisses down my jaw and then bites down on my neck, making me scream and grasp his hair tighter. He growls into my neck and it causes a shudder to run through my body. One of his hands grasps my breast hard and I cry out again.   
All the sensations he’s causing is becoming too much and I feel that strange feeling swirling in my stomach again. This time I’m not scared. This time I open up to it. 

“Cum for me, Princess. Cum for me again, screaming my name. I want to feel you clamp around my shaft and soaking it in your arousal. Cum!" He orders me, breathlessly.

His words and his extra deep thrusts breaks me and I scream his name as I cum. I feel myself clamp around his cock and my juices soak him. I feel him cum too, shouting out my name into my neck and freezing as his whole body tenses. The waves of pleasure carry me off and I black out completely.  
When I blink my eyes open Eomer has pulled us up to the pillows, curled up around me and pulled the quilt over us. I hum as I snuggle closer to him and he chuckles.

“I’ve never caused a woman to black out from pleasure before.” He says smugly.

“Mm, I’ve never felt anything that good.” I mumble, tiredly.

He laughs and tightens his arms around me. I fall asleep listening to his heartbeat and slow even breathing.

 

 

A few days later I’m standing in front of the mirror looking at my appearance. I curl my lip and curse Aragorn for this. It’s his coronation so I have to dress formal. Which means a dress. A so long I’ll trip on it, so tight I can’t breathe, dress. I look ridiculous! I’m uncomfortable too. Oh no! As Princess of Gondor will I have to wear rubbish like this all the time? I groan in horror and then there’s a knock on my door.

“Hello Eomer.” I say as I open the door.

He’s taking me as his date to the coronation. I look at him as I open the door and he looks completely shocked. I squirm and blush with a frown.

“I know, I know! I look ridiculous!” I wail.

“W… what? You look… amazing! So perfectly beautiful.” He replies, looking dazed.

“You really think so?” I ask, blushing.

“Yes.” He smiles.

“Wait, does that mean you don’t like the way I normally look?” I ask.

“No. I love the way you always look. I would never ever expect you to change for me. You just look amazing in that dress. It doesn’t mean I’m going to expect you to always wear one now. I love you for you!” He reassures me.

“You rea… What did you say?!” I squeak.

“I… I said I love you.” He replies with a blush.

“I love you too.” I reply shyly.

We look at each other again and then head down to the Great Hall. The coronation was brilliant and Arwen arrived too. I was so happy to see her arrive and the look of love on my brother’s face when he saw her. I felt tears fall as everyone kneeled to the hobbits and they looked around in awe. Now Eomer and I are talking and dancing.

“Having fun?” Aragorn asks with a smile as he walks up to us.

“Yes.” I grin.

“I have something to ask, Your Majesty.” Eomer asks nervously and determinedly.

“You may ask only if you call me Aragorn, Friend.” Aragorn smiles.

“Thank you, Aragorn. I wish your permission for your sister’s hand in marriage.” Eomer asks.

I just stare at him in shock with my mouth hanging open.

“You have my blessings but my sister is her own woman so it’s her you should ask.” Aragorn smiles, walking off back to Arwen.

“Will you…” Eomer starts, looking at me.

“Yes!” I squeal, jumping up to wrap my arms around his neck.

“You were supposed to wait for me to finish asking you before you answered.” He laughs.

“You’re not expecting me to always wear dresses are you?” I ask suddenly.

“No, Princess, you can wear anything you want.” He says lovingly.

I cuddle into him and he chuckles.

“Plus, if I had my way you’d be kept in the bedroom naked all the time.” He whispers in my ear.

I giggle and we get back into the festivities. Everything really is going to be great now.


	9. Captive Love (Thranduil/Female Reader/Smaug)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Thranduil's wife but Smaug captures you. What will happen to you now?
> 
> Based off an imagine by the Tumblr blog- thereandbackagainimagines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off the imagine- Imagine being Thranduil's Queen and Smaug capturing you, which develops into a love triangle.

Captive Love

 

I sigh happily as I wake up to the feeling of my husband’s lips on my shoulder and his hand circling my hips. I moan as I feel his teeth nip my shoulder, where it meets my neck. As he feels me responding by grinding my ass against his erection he gets even more enthusiastic. His hand runs down between my legs and I cry out as he rubs my clit in slow circles, making me whine at the sensation.

“Good morning, My Queen.” He whispers in my ear.

“Thranduil!” I moan as he nibbles my ear and speeds up his hand.

“That’s right, Wife, cum for me.” He growls, rubbing my clit even harder.

“I don’t want to cum like this, I want to cum with you filling me.” I whine, grinding against him even more.

He lets out a feral growl and suddenly I’m pulled onto my back with Thranduil straddling me. He grabs my wrists and pin them by my head. His eyes are dark with lust and he looks at me like I’m the most delicious thing on the planet. I moan as he licks his lips with a smirk.

“Keep your hands there.” He demands.

“Yes, My King.” I moan.

He smirks at me and runs his hands down my arms to cup my breasts. He leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. I cry out and arch into him, making sure I don’t move my arms. His eyes flick up to mine and I gasp at the look in them. He flashes me a smug smile as he switches over to the other nipple. I groan as his teeth graze my nipple and I grasp his hair. He pulls away from me with a stern look.

“Naughty girl, you disobeyed me.” He says sternly.

“I’m sorry, My King.” I whisper.

“Not good enough.” He says, regally.

I bite my lip and look at him, wondering what he’ll do. Sometimes he’ll spank me, sometimes he’ll make me kneel on the floor so he can fuck my mouth. I move my hips at the images running through my mind. He smirks at me in a way that lets me know that he knows what I’m thinking. He sits up on the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the floor, and then pats his lap. I get up and lay myself over his lap. He grabs my hands and pins them behind my back.   
He rubs my ass, making me whimper in anticipation. He pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy and begins to thrusts them in and out of me. All I can do is whimper and moan as he keeps me pinned still. He presses his index finger against my clit as he thrust his middle and ring fingers in over and over again. I cry out as I feel myself heading towards my peak. He speeds his fingers up. Just as I reach my peak he removes his hand from my pussy.

“Now, now, this is a punishment after all.” He says smugly as I whine.

Without warning his hand slaps down on my ass and I cry out, trying to squirm away. He rubs his hand over the spot he just slapped and then slaps me again. He does this over and over again until I’m writhing on his lap, my juices running down my legs. I’m sobbing and begging him to stop but he knows I don’t mean it as I haven’t said the right word.

“This has to be my favourite view. You bent over my knee, ass bright red, pussy gushing and tears of pleasure running down your face.” He whispers before gently lifting me back on the bed. 

“Fuck me, My King, please!” I beg him.

He smirks at me before grasping my thighs tightly and shoving them open. I scream his name as he finally thrusts his cock into my wanton pussy, shoving me straight into a blinding orgasm. My nails slice into his back and he growls, pounding into me. My eyes slam shut as I arch my back, feeling my climax crashing through me.   
Thranduil continues to fuck me through my climax, making it continue on and on for what feels like hours. Eventually he cums too, calling my name as he fills me with his seed. He collapses over me with a happy sigh, laying his head on mine. He looks at me as I just lay there dazed and staring into his eyes.

“I love you.” I whisper in awe.

“I love you too.” He replies.

After a few minutes he stands up, pulling me with him. We stand embracing for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulls away with a sigh.

“I have business to attend to.” He says apologetically.

“I know.” I smile.

“What are your plans for the day?” Thranduil asks as he gets dressed.

“I was going to talk a stroll through the forest.” I reply, getting dressed myself.

“No. It’s too dangerous out there.” He says sternly.

“You may be able to order me around in the bedroom but if I want to go out, I will.” I reply angrily.

“It’s too dangerous!” He snaps, grasping my arm tightly so I have to look at him.

“I used to be a guard before I became your queen! I used to clear that forest daily! I can take care of myself!” I cry, trying to wrench my arm from his grip.

“You are the Queen now, My Queen and you will do as I say!” He orders me.

“You can’t just dress me up in pretty clothes, treat me like a doll and expect me to forget who I am!” I shout.

“It’s too dangerous. I will not allow you to risk it.” He says coldly.

“How exactly do you expect to stop me?” I ask dangerously.

“Watch me.” He says darkly.

He walks towards the door as I frown at him. What the hell did he mean by that? I only realise what he meant when he closes the door behind him and I hear the lock click into place. I run to the door and try to open it but it doesn’t budge. He’s locked me in my room! Like I’m a misbehaving child! Well he can forget it if he thinks I’m just going to stay here like some kind of caged bird!  
I look around the room and my eyes fall on the window. I walk over and open it, looking out and down at the ground. I smile as I realise I can climb it easily. I climb down to the ground and head into the forest. I hesitate for a moment, thinking of how angry Thranduil will be but then shrug it off. He needs to realise he can’t take a wildling like myself and put them in a gilded cage if he expects them to survive. I need my freedom.  
I must only be in the forest for a few hours when Legolas and a few guards catch up to me. I sigh as I hear them coming. No doubt they have orders to drag me back if they have to. Oh well at least I managed to spend some time on my own instead of surrounded by simpering idiots trying to kiss up to the new Queen.

“Legolas. I should have realised you’d be able to track me so easily.” I say wryly.

“It was easier than it should have been. You were not hiding your tracks.” He smiles.

“I figured Thranduil would send someone after me when he realised I was gone.” I shrug.

“You’re the Queen of the Woodland Realm now. You’re supposed to be protected.” He grins.

“I may be Queen now but I am not some fragile little maiden that needs protecting.” I snap angrily.

He laughs at me and then gestures back in the direction of the palace. I sigh grumpily and start walking back. Suddenly a dark shadow passes above us, making me look up. I realise we’re in a large clearing when I see the sky through the trees. Then the shadow passes over us again and my eyes widen in shock. Circling above us is the dragon, Smaug, who has taken up residence in the dwarfen city under the mountain.  
We take up defensive positions as Smaug suddenly plunges down towards us. He kills the two guards that were with Legolas, causing me to cry out in sadness for them. Then he slaps Legolas to the ground too, causing me to scream for him. I back up against a tree in fear as Smaug starts to zero in on me, walking closer and closer until his face is directly in front of me. 

“Such a beautiful little elf maid. Too beautiful to kill.” Smaug says.

“Get away from me.” I shout as he reaches for me with a large claw.

He just laughs as he continues to reach for me. Just as his claw closes in on me an arrow embeds itself in his hide, between the scales. He roars and turns towards a slightly swaying Legolas, who has blood running from a head wound.

“No! I… I’ll come with you willingly but leave him alone!” I cry at Smaug as he’s about to deliver a killing blow.

“Will you also agree to do anything I want? To save this elf.” Smaug asks.

“No!” Legolas cries then winces in pain.

“Yes! I swear it! Just please, let my stepson live.” I cry.

“Stepson? So you’re the new Queen? Thranduil’s woman?” Smaug asks.

“Yes.” I admit, wondering if I just made another huge mistake.

“Even better.” Smaug smiles.

He grasps me in his front claw and lunges into the air as Legolas shouts to us. Smaug flies high into the sky as I look down on the tiny world below us. I pass out as the air begins to get too thin to breathe.

 

 

I come round and look up into Smaug’s eyes. At least they seem like Smaug’s eyes but they’re in the face of a tall handsome man. He’s carrying me bridal style into the front of Erebor. I gasp as I see all the gold and jewels that fill the place and he chuckles.

“Elves are just like dragons. We both love shiny things and beauty.” He says, looking at me.

“We’re not monsters.” I snap.

“So brave, Little One.” He smirks.

“Just kill me and be done with it.” I hiss angrily.

“It’s not your death I want.” He says, putting me down on my feet and looking at my body.

“Then what is it you want?” I ask, a sense of dread settling in my stomach.

“Your body, flushed with arousal as I give you more pleasure than you could possibly imagine.” He whispers into my ear as his hand slides up the inside of my top.

“Never!” I cry, slapping at his hand.

He growls at me and his other hand curls round my throat, pinning me to a pillar as his other hand slides further up my top. I whimper as he slides his hand over my breast. Suddenly he stops and steps away from me. I blink at him in confusion, unsure why he stopped but incredibly grateful.

“W… what are you doing?” I whisper, fear sliding down my spine.

“I can wait.” He smirks.

“Wait for what?” I ask.

“For you to willingly give yourself to me.” He says, running his hand through my hair.

“That will never happen.” I snap.

“We’ll see My Pretty Little Elf. We’ll see.” He smirks.

“I will never give myself to you willingly! I love my husband.” I cry as he walks away.

After he’s out of sight I make a run for the doorway. Just as I believe I’m going to get away Smaug descends in front of me in all his dragon glory. He moves his huge head around so he can look me in the eyes.

“Did you really think I would let you get away? Here. Food.” He says dropping a pack in front of me.

“I’m not hungry.” I reply.

“You need to eat or you will fade.” He says, changing back into human form.

I stare in awe as his whole dragon forms lights up and shifts into a human shape. My eyes wander down his body. He has soft looking hair and a normal human shape but he has dragon eyes, wings, fangs and claws. I also realise he’s naked and I can’t stop my eyes flicking down to see his cock is huge. I turn my head with a blush and he chuckles. I turn my back on him, trying to figure a way out. He walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing up against my back with his head on mine.   
I tense up as I feel him grind against my ass. He practically purrs as he buries his nose in my hair and rubs my hips with his hands. I try to pull away but he won’t release me. I begin to struggle and he nips my ear, making me yelp. I try to push his hands away and wriggle from his grasp but he just tightens his hold.

“Let me go.” I demand.

“In a minute, My Pretty Little Elf. You just feel so warm and soft. You smell so delicious too.” He whispers, licking up my neck.

I turn in his arms and go to slap his face but he grabs my wrist with a smirk. He takes hold of my other wrist and pins both arms behind my back, making me arch into him. I gasp as his erection presses into my stomach and he smirks. He moves both my wrists into one hand and uses the other hand to grasp my chin. He pushes my face up and plants his lips on mine. I try to move away but he won’t let me. I yelp as he bites my bottom lip and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth. I do the only thing I can think of and bite down on his tongue, tasting copper as I draw blood.  
He draws his head back with a cry, looking into my eyes. I glare at him and wait to see what he’ll do. I gasp in shock when he throws his head back with a laugh. He releases me slowly, sliding his hands over my body as much as possible. I step away quickly, wondering why he hasn’t retaliated over the bite.

“Tough woman, aren’t you?” He says with a grin as he touches the cut on his tongue.

“Don’t touch me again.” I glare at him.

“Soon you’ll be begging me to touch you.” He says smugly.

“Never!” I cry, swinging my hand at his face again.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you if you continue to try to hit me!” He growls, catching my wrist.

“Let me go then!” I cry, struggling to get him to release me.

“No.” He says, releasing me and walking away.

I have to find a way out of here before Thranduil gathers an army to rescue me.

 

 

I’ve been here for two weeks now and I still haven’t found a way of getting free. I feel myself slowly becoming closer to Smaug. He may be a dragon but he can be kind and caring, soft almost. He hasn’t harmed me, hasn’t done anything against my will. Other than a few kisses anyway. I have to get away from here! I’m terrified that I’m going to end up giving in. I love Thranduil but I find Smaug slowly slipping into my heart too.  
I’m sitting on the bed of fur that Smaug made me the first day I spent here. I’m watching him sleep whilst trying to think of a way out that I didn’t try yet. I tried sneaking past him whilst he slept before but there’s so many gold coins that it’s impossible to be quiet whilst walking across it.   
I lift my head when I hear a familiar sounding march. I’m too late. Thranduil’s on his way! I can’t let them fight! I sprint towards the doorway but Smaug grabs me, holding me tight. He growls and then smirks at me as we hear the marching stop outside. Smaug carries me to a pillar and shackles me to it with my hands above my head. He places a gag in my mouth and ties it behind my head. I look at him pleadingly as he strides towards the doors of Erebor.   
Smaug stops as Thranduil walks in on his own, wearing his armour and holding his swords. I struggle against the restraints as Smaug pulls a sword out of the treasure. Smaug covers himself in his dragon scales as armour. Thranduil glances at me, giving me a once over.

“Give me back my Queen.” Thranduil demands.

“No.” Smaug smirks.

“I love her and I will not leave this place without her!” Thranduil cries as he steps forwards, raising his swords.

“I love her too and I will not be separated from her!” Smaug cries.

“I dread to think of the things you’ve done to her. I will kill you for it, though.” Thranduil declares coldly.

“I haven’t done anything to her. She’s fallen in love with me.” Smaug says smugly.

I struggle against my bonds as I see them square up to each other. I can’t let this happen! I can’t watch the two men I love kill each other over me! I have tears streaming down my face as I tug on the shackles. I cry out through the gag in joy when I feel them give a little. I manage to slip free and I rip my gag off as I run towards them. 

“No!” I scream as I jump between them as they swing their swords down.

I freeze and close my eyes waiting for their blows to land on my body. When I don’t feel anything I slowly open my eyes to see their swords barely a hairsbreadth from my body. They stare at me with horrified faces.

“What do you think you’re doing, you fool!” Thranduil yells, dropping his swords and grabbing me by the arm.

“You could have gotten yourself killed!” Smaug roars, grabbing my other arm.

“I know!” I cry, looking from one to the other.

“Then why did you do it?!” The both shout then scowl at each other.

“Because I can’t just stand by and watch the two men I love kill each other!” I sob, crumbling down to my knees as I weep.

“You love him?” Thranduil whispers.

“I love you too! I swear I do! It’s just… he showed me a side of himself I never would have thought he had, just like you did.” I say through my tears.

“Don’t cry.” Smaug says gently, kneeling down and running his thumbs along my cheeks.

“It’s how you always see the best in people that I fell in love with.” Thranduil says softly, kneeling behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

Smaug lays his chin on my knees, looking at me lovingly. Thranduil places his chin on the top of my head and tightens his arms around my waist. I lay my hand against Smaug’s scaled cheek and my other hand winds in Thranduil’s hair. My heart grows bigger at the looks on their faces and the gentleness of their touches. Smaug turns his head and kisses the palm of my hand gently. Thranduil buries his face in my neck and kisses me in the crook of it. 

“If sharing you is what it takes to keep you in my life, I’ll do it.” Smaug says, scales disappearing.

“As long as you both realise I’m a King so I’m in charge, I’ll do it.” Thranduil says sternly.

I giggle at Thranduil’s control issues and then gasp when he slides his hands up my top and pinches my nipples. Smaug growls and nips my leg, making me yelp. Before I’m even aware of what’s happening they’ve both grabbed one of my wrists and pinned me down on my back. I gasp as they both kneel over me with smirks. 

“W… what are you doing?” I gasp.

“Sharing you.” They both say with predatorial grins.

I just blink at them. They can’t possibly mean what I think they mean? I bite my lip as Smaug lifts a clawed hand and then looks at Thranduil. Thranduil nods and Smaug drags a claw down my body, slicing my clothes down the middle. I moan as Thranduil grasps one of my breasts with his free hand and squeezes roughly. Smaug purrs and leans his head down to suck my other nipple into his mouth, scraping it with his fangs and making me cry out. 

“Keep her there!” Thranduil orders as he releases me and stands up to remove his armour.

I whimper at this new turn of events but I also feel my pussy begin to drip with arousal. Smaug kisses me hungrily, nipping my bottom lip until I open my mouth to him. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth and I gasp at the taste of him. He puts both my wrists in one clawed hand and runs the other hand down between my legs. I arch and gasp as his finger presses onto my clit.  
Suddenly Smaug pulls away and I whimper at the loss. I gasp as Thranduil takes his place, ravishing my mouth and pushing two fingers into my pussy. I feel Smaug’s mouth on one of my nipples and one of his fingers go back to rubbing my clit. I arch into their hands and moan into Thranduil’s mouth. I hear Thranduil growl and Smaug purring and it’s all driving me insane. 

“On your hands and knees. Now!” Thranduil orders me.

I whimper as they both pull away from me and then do as I’m told. I move to my hands and knees and then wait for whatever comes next. Smaug grabs my hair and pushes my mouth down his cock, hitting deep enough into my throat and making me gag. Thranduil grabs my hips and thrusts his cock into my pussy. They both pound into me, matching their rhythms. Thranduil thrusts into me which pushes me further down Smaug’s cock then pulls out causing me to move off Smaug.   
I moan whenever I can get a breath around Smaug’s cock. I relax my throat each time his cock pushes into it so I don’t gag. I glance up at his face and whimper as he flashes his fangs at me and looks at me hungrily with his dragon eyes. I feel Thranduil’s fingers digging into my hips and I know I’ll have bruises.   
I feel my arousal swirl in my stomach and my pussy clenches around Thranduil’s dick as I reach my peak. I scream out as I cum, causing Smaug to go deeper into my throat. My vision flashes white as Smaug roars and cums down my throat. Thranduil cries out my name as he cums to, filling my pussy with his seed. The breath catches in my chest and my whole body tenses as my climax washes through me. I swallow every drop of Smaug’s cum and then lick him clean, making him growl.  
I collapse onto my stomach as I come back down, not even noticing the coolness of the gold pressing into my body. My eyes flutter closed as I yawn tiredly. I hum as both men laugh at me.

“She thinks we’re finished with her.” Smaug chuckles.

“Not even close.” Thranduil replies.

I wonder what they mean until Thranduil grabs my hair and forces my mouth onto his cock. I moan with a fresh rush of arousal as I taste myself and him on his dick. Smaug grabs my hips and lifts me back up to my knees, thrusting his cock into my pussy and making me scream. He’s wider than Thranduil so I feel and extra stretch from him invading me. I feel his claws dig into my skin and blood run down from the punctures.  
Thranduil thrusts into my throat in a rhythm we’ve learnt well, allowing me to deep throat him but still breathe. The only sounds that we can hear echoing throughout Erebor is the slap of skin on skin and our moaning and groaning. It’s not long before I’m falling off the edge again and taking both men with me. Smaug roars my name as Thranduil cries it, both pumping their seed into me. I choke slightly as I swallow everything Thranduil gives me and then lick him clean too. Smaug leans down and bites his fangs into my shoulder, making me scream incoherently and causing my climax to go on and on. I collapse again as my orgasm finally ends.  
Thranduil wraps his cloak around me as he lays down next to me. Smaug curls up around my back and I sigh happily in their combined warmth. 

“How is this going to work?” I ask, realising Thranduil has an army outside.

“I’ll say Smaug returned my Queen under a new truce.” Thranduil says.

“I’ll come to Mirkwood’s aid anytime they need it for the freedom to come and go to the palace when I want.” Smaug replies.

“That way we can share you without anyone needing to know. It gives the three of us what we want whilst protecting your reputation. Although, if this really is a truce, I want some of the gems that are here.” Thranduil states.

“You want to steal my jewels?!” Smaug cries angrily.

“They were his first wives’ jewels. The dwarves took them and refused to return them. Please, My Dragon, just this once.” I ask.

“I love the way you say that, My Little Elf.” Smaug smiles, nodding his agreement to Thranduil.

“That’s My Queen.” Thranduil smiles proudly.

Everything works out exactly as Thranduil planned and Mirkwood never had to worry about enemies again.


	10. Slave to a Dragon (Smaug/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your brother steals from Smaug you have to agree to be his slave.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kinoco.

Slave to A Dragon

 

I’m out in the garden pulling up some vegetables when I hear my brother calling to me excitedly. I stand up with a groan, wiping my dirt covered hands on my apron, and turn to see him coming up the trail to our home. When I see the heavy sack that he’s half dragging, half carrying I feel dread settle into the pit of my stomach. We’ve lived in this isolated cottage, near the lonely mountain, together ever since our parents died and I’ve done my best to look after my brother. Unfortunately, he’s always quick to jump at any get rich quick ideas. 

“What have you done?” I gasp, as he comes into the garden with a grin.

“I made us rich!” He cries happily.

“What did you do?!” I cry sternly.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t steal it from no-one.” He grins.

He opens the bag and I cover my mouth with a shout as I see the bag is full of gold.

“Where did you get that?” I ask slowly, dread bubbling up even more.

“I snuck into the mountain and took it!” He cries in triumph.

“You fool! You stole from the dragon! You took Smaug’s treasure?! Have you any idea what you’ve done?!” I shout, dread turning to terror.

“I’ve made us rich! Now we can live like royalty instead of slaving away in this forsaken hole!” He shouts angrily.

“The dragon will hunt you down! He will kill both of us for your stupidity!” I shout back.

“Ungrateful bitch!” My brother hisses, backhanding me round the face.

I step back as the blow lands and trip over the skirt of my dress, landing hard on my hip with a cry. I stay on the ground in that position as my brother stands over me. Suddenly we hear a roar from the mountain and look towards it. We see the dark shape of the dragon fly out of the entrance to the old dwarven city and he heads straight for us.

“I…it’s not like h…he knows it w…was me.” My brother stammers, watching the dreaded shadow get closer.

“A dragon will never let anyone steal their treasure. You’ve condemned us both to death.” I say calmly as the shadow reaches us and the dragon comes to land.

“Thief! Burglar! You would dare steal from me? I will fill my belly with your despicable body!” Smaug roars in rage.

As his head rushes towards my cowering brother, my body moves of its own accord and I stand between them.

“Stop! Please spare him! Spare my brother! Your treasure is right here, take it and leave us in peace please!” I cry as Smaug’s face stops inches from my body.

“Why would I do that, Little One?” Smaug asks me, turning his head to look me in the eyes.

“Please, he meant no harm. I have a few pieces of gold that I could add to your treasure if you leave him, please?” I plead.

“You would beg for the life of the man who put that mark on your cheek?” Smaug asks curiously.

I touch my still stinging cheek and wince when I feel a cut along the bone.

“He is my brother.” I say desperately.

“You would allow her to beg for you?” Smaug asks my brother.

My brother whimpers and cowers into my skirts in a way that he always used to as a child.

“What would you give me to save his disgusting life?” Smaug asks me, lip curling in disgust at my brother.

“What would you want?” I ask, gulping the fear blocking my throat.

“What if I asked for your life?” He grins, flashing his teeth at me.

I can’t help the whimper that comes from my throat at the size of his fangs. They’re almost as big as me. I hear my brother begin to sob and I stiffen my spine.

“Is that what you want?” I ask breathlessly.

“What if I asked for you to agree to serve me for the rest of your life?” He asks slyly.

“What would my duties be?” I ask hesitantly.

“Does it matter?”

“Okay. Please allow me to say goodbye?” I ask.

“Be quick.” He growls.

I nod and manage to get my brother into the cottage.

“Listen to me. Take your belongings and head to our relatives in Gondor. They will look after you.” I tell my brother.

“I’m sorry.” He sobs.

“It’s okay. This is my choice. Just promise me you will work for a living, get a wife and have a happy family.” I say earnestly.

“I will.” He replies sadly, tears streaming down his face.

“Goodbye, Little Brother.” I smile sadly.

“Goodbye.” He cries into his hands.

I hear a bang on the wall of the house and I poke my head out of the front door to see Smaug waving his tail impatiently.

“I’m just going to grab some clothes.” I snap, re-entering the cottage.

I pack some things in a bag and then head outside. Smaug growls in my face and I squeak in fear.

“For a being that is supposed to be serving me you just treated me very poorly.” He grumbles.

“I agreed to serve you not to cower to you.” I snap, trying to hide my fear.

His giant eyes narrow at me and then he clasps me, surprisingly gently, in one of his front claws. I gasp as we take off into the sky and I wonder at the view. He dives towards the mountain and I can’t hold back the joyous laugh at the sensation of flying. We enter the Dwarven city at almost break-neck speed and I find myself loving the feeling of being free even as I’m being held captive by a beast.  
He places me gently on the ground at the back of the treasure. I look around in wonder at all the gold. I’ve never seen such riches! I look up at the high ceiling and gasp as I see pretty rainbow colours sparkling wonderfully as the sun shines off the gold. 

“It’s a marvellous sight, isn’t it?” Smaug says from behind me.

I frown as I realise his voice sounds strange. I turn around and whimper as I see he’s changed. He’s now a tall dark-haired man. He has smaller dragon wings attached to his human back. His eyes are still the same as when he’s in dragon form. He’s well-toned and muscular. He walks towards me and I step back hurriedly, suddenly wondering what my ‘duties’ are going to be. I cry out as I step on my dress and fall backwards. I close my eyes and wait to hit the floor that’s so far below me over the edge of all this gold. Instead of falling I’m wrapped in something solid and warm. My eyes go wide open and I look straight into his dragon eyes. He grabs my skirt in one hand and I hear it ripping. I begin to struggle and slap his chest, desperately trying to escape his grip.

“Let go of me! I don’t care what I promised you I will not allow you to do this! Stop!” I shout as he continues to rip my skirt.

He rips my skirt to just above my knees and then stands me upright, releasing me as he ignores my struggles.

“I may be a beast but I would never force myself on anyone. Your duties are to serve me, not service me.” He says, grasping my chin so he can look into my eyes.

“Then why rip my dress?” I ask.

“Because it’s unsafe here and the footing is treacherous. It’s safer if you don’t have a long skirt to trip on constantly.” He says.

“Thank you.” I say quietly.

“Don’t thank me. It wouldn’t be worth letting that thief live if you went and killed yourself.” He growls, turning away from me.

“Hey, don’t talk about my brother like that!” I shout.

He turns towards me angrily but I stand my ground. He glares at me and then grabs me around the waist. I let out a strangled yell and struggle against his hold. He drags me over to what looks like a bed of furs and I struggle even more, hitting and kicking everywhere I can reach. I don’t understand, he said he wouldn’t do this! Did I really get him that angry? I cry out as he pulls me down on the bed.

“Stop squirming, Little One, I just want to sleep without worrying that you’ll try to run.” He growls.

I gasp as he pulls my back to his chest. He wraps an arm around my waist and hooks a leg over mine. One of his wings wraps around us and he buries his face in my neck. I feel a strange tingle go through my body and my breathing speeds up. I feel hot all over but also strangely comforted by Smaug’s body pressed to mine. It feels like hours before the events of the day catch up to me and I fall asleep.

 

A few weeks later and I’m bathing in a little inlet of the lake that winds close to the entrance of the city. I’m thoroughly confused. Smaug is a fearsome dragon, a beast that destroys all, yet he is nothing but gentle with me. Every night I fall asleep with him wrapped around me but he has not forced himself on me in anyway. He roars at me, growls at me and gets angry at me but he’s never hurt me. He took me to serve him but all I actually have to do for him is cook meals and he gives me the bulk of those meals. I close my eyes and float, thinking of the giant contradiction he poses. 

“You shouldn’t close your eyes when you’re in deep water, you’ll drown.” 

“Smaug!” I gasp, trying to submerge myself in the water.

“You’ll drown doing that too.” He says, looking amused at my splashing and spluttering.

“Go away!” I squeal, deciding to stand and cover myself with my hands.

“You serve me remember? You do not get to order me around!” He growls with a frown.

“But I…I’m naked!” I squeak, shivering in the cool air.

“So? You look delectable like that, although I wish you’d drop your hands.” He says with a sly smile.

“I can’t…you can’t…I…it’s indecent!” I stammer.

“What is?” He asks, walking into the water towards me.

“You looking at me when I’m like this!” I squeal.

He just smirks and walks closer to me, reaching out with his clawed hand. I gasp and jump back, crying out when my feet slip and I fall backwards. Suddenly Smaug’s arms are wrapped round me, saving me from falling and I find myself being pressed into his body. I gasp as my bare skin glides against his and for a moment I’m glad his wings stop him from wearing tops. Some of his fingers have become tangled in my wet hair and as he moves his hand he yanks on my roots making me tilt my head back with a gasp. I hear a low rumble in his chest but I can’t seem to take my eyes off his. His face is so close to mine and I realise he’s stooped to grab me before I fell.   
His face starts to lower even more and I can’t escape the spell his eyes seem to have me under. His lips touch mine and I close my eyes, leaning into his kiss. He rumbles in his chest again and then slides his tongue along the seam of my lips. I moan and he slips his tongue into my mouth, groaning at the taste of me. My arms slide up his chest and wrap around his neck. He grabs my thighs and pulls me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I shiver and I’m not sure if it’s anticipation or cold but he wraps his wings around us creating a cover of warmth.  
I whimper as he moves to kiss along my jaw and then nibble on my neck. My hands move up into his hair, tugging tightly as he moves to kiss along the crest of my breasts which are lifted up by being pressed against his chest. I begin to grind my wet core against the erection I can feel pressing against me through his trousers and we both moan. One of his hands slide up my thigh to cup my ass, making me whimper and throw my head back. He bites down on my exposed neck and I writhe for him, nails scraping his skull. 

“You look so beautiful, blushing and wanton for me.” Smaug whispers in my ear.

It’s like his voice broke some kind of spell as I suddenly realise what it is I’m doing. I tense up and push against his chest. He looks into my eyes and for a minute I think he might try to push the issue and, honestly, I’m not sure if I’m hoping he will or that he won’t.   
He carries me to the shore and puts me down on my feet, holding me until he knows I can stand unaided. I blush and look down as he grabs my towel and wraps it around my body. He grasps my chin and lifts my face so he can lay a gentle kiss to my lips. 

“After seeing how gorgeous you are in the heat of passion, I can wait. Now I know it will be worth my patience, Little One.” He smiles.

I blink up at him in a daze and he grins again. He walks a few steps away, turns into his dragon form and then dives into the water before bursting out again and taking to the sky. I stand there on the edge of the lake and watch his reptilian body glide through the sky and all I can think is, I wonder how animalistic he’d be during sex and how long before I can find out?

 

 

A few days later and I feel like I’m walking through a haze. A fiery hot haze of need. Ever since that day at the lake all I can think about is the sensation of his mouth on my body, his hands clasping my thighs. The feel of his shaft pressing against my core. My need isn’t helped by the fact that I’m sure he can smell my arousal as every time he’s near me he smirks knowingly and brushes up against me, making sure I feel his erection.  
I head back into the hall of gold and gasp as I see him standing in the middle of the room naked and hard, pumping his cock slowly with his hand. My gasp draws his immediate attention but he just smirks at me and continues with a moan. My breathing speeds up until I’m practically panting and I clench my fists to fight the urge to either touch myself or to walk over and jump him. I’m just frozen, watching him and feeling like my blood is boiling. 

“Come to me, Little One. Come here and let me ease both our needs. This is all for you.” He says seductively, grasping his cock firmer for emphasise. 

I whimper but decide to be deviant. Instead of walking over to him I undo my dress and let it fall, my need overriding my embarrassment. I hear him rumble in agreement and I glance at him through my lashes. I play the tips of my fingers over my thighs and then slide my hands up to grasp my breasts, throwing my head back with a loud moan. I hear him growl and I look at him directly. I may never have been this brazen with anyone but I am no virgin.   
I move one hand up so I can suck on two of my fingers suggestively and move my other hand down to rub over my clit. I whimper as my fingers make contact and I hear him growl louder. I move my hand so my thumb is rubbing my clit and I can push two fingers into my gushing pussy, still sucking my other fingers greedily. I gasp when he suddenly appears in front of me with a furious roar. He grabs my hair and pushes me to my knees.

“If you wish to suck something so greedily, Little One, I have something here that’s just for you.” He growls, tapping my now empty mouth with his cock.

I open my mouth but instead of thrusting in he pulls away slightly, making me whimper.

“Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my hard cock in your mouth, down your throat.” He demands.

“I…I do want it.” I say quietly, blushing furiously.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Little One. What do you want?” He smirks.

“I…I want…your…c…cock in…my m…mouth.” I stammer, embarrassed.

“What? Couldn’t quite hear that?” He asks with a smug grin.

“I want your cock in my mouth!” I snap furiously.

He grins and then thrusts his cock in my mouth in one hard stroke. I gag as it hits my throat but moan at the taste of him. My mouth is full of the manly taste of him and my nose is full of the musky scent of his arousal. All I can do is relax my jaw so it stays open wide as he fucks my mouth, making me gag over and over again. After a while he freezes with a low growl, cock twitching in my mouth which is the only warning I have before he cums down my throat. I choke slightly due to the amount he’s pumping into me but then I manage to swallow every last drop, licking him clean when his dick stops twitching.

“So good, Little One.” He murmurs, rubbing a thumb along my cheek.

I can’t help the blush that spreads across my cheeks at his words and I look down, biting my lip. He chuckles and kneels in front of me so he can look into my eyes.

“How can you blush after the way you started?” He chuckles.

“I…I don’t know.” I mumble.

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed around me. EVER.” He smiles kindly.

I look into his eyes and feel like I’m lost, floating in a warm and caring aura. I feel a warmth in my chest at his kindness. 

“I love you.” I whisper, gasping when I realise what I’ve said.

“I love you too. You are mine now, Little One. Forever. My Treasure.” He says softly.

I just blink at him in shock at his words. He grins and then lifts me up in his arms, standing up easily. He carries me to our bed of furs and lays me down gently. He kneels over me on his hands and knees, looking over my body. I reach up with my hands and run my palms down his chest. He shivers which makes his wings flutter open, covering us in shadows. I suddenly realise how iridescent the inside of his wings are. I gasp as the shiny shades of red flash and my hands move to stroke the scales. When I touch the wings Smaug twitches with a low groan and I pull my hands back, thinking I hurt him.

“Don’t stop.” He whispers.

I slowly reach back up to run my fingertips over his wings. He gasps but holds still above me. I change my hands so I can run the palms over his wings instead and he groans, twitching again. He leans down and sucks one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch with a cry and accidentally scratch my nails over his wings. He throws his head back with a shout and I pull away with a gasp.

“I…I’m sorry!” I gasp.

“Do it again!” He growls, flashing his fangs at me.

“Only if you stop treating me like a china doll.” I whisper into his ear, leaning up to reach him.

He doesn’t move straight away so I reach up and grasp the top edges of his wings tightly, experimenting with what he likes. He roars and I have a split second of thinking I’ve gone too far before his mouth crashes down on mine. He plunders my mouth mercilessly and all I can do is keep a hold of his wings. I push my tongue against his, slipping it into his mouth. As I kiss him back hungrily I scratch my tongue on his fang and the taste of my blood fills our mouths.   
Smaug growls and pulls away, lifting me up as he sits back on his heels. I wrap my legs around his waist, still gripping his wings as he wraps them around my body. My nails dig into his wings as he bites down on my neck, just enough to bruise but not break the skin. He slides a hand up the back of my thigh so he can push a finger into my core. 

“You’re not a virgin?” He says, growl rumbling through his chest.

“I’m sorry.” I gasp, looking away in shame.

“Did you love him?” He demands, nuzzling my neck.

“I thought I did.” I murmur.

He pulls back slightly and tilts his head at me.

“He was kind and harming. I fell for him and when he asked me to marry him, I agreed. It turned out it was all a lie to get me to sleep with him.” I reply quietly.

I start to try to pull away but he won’t release me.

“Did you enjoy the things he did? Did he make you feel as good as I do? Did you scream his name as you came?” Smaug growls, grasping my hair and making me gasp.

“No I didn’t enjoy it, it hurt even though I don’t think he meant it to. I’ve never felt anything like what you’re causing me and I didn’t make any noises with him.” I gasp, as he continues to yank on my hair.

He grins suddenly and drops me down on his cock, making me cry out at the pleasure of him stretching me. 

“Later you will tell me who he is so I can kill him but for now, let’s see how I can make you scream my name. You are mine forever!” He snarls.

“Yes! Yes! Uh... only yours!” I cry as he lifts me up and slams me down over and over again.

I scratch my nails along his wings and he shouts out, moving me faster. His claws dig into my hips enough to draw blood and I moan at the pain mixing into the overall pleasure. He leans down to ravish my mouth, tongues tangling as I react to his hunger. My hands move up so I can dig my nails into the back of his neck, making him groan as I draw blood. He kisses down my neck and then bites down on my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood and mark me as his.  
The arousal that had been building in my stomach suddenly burst forth and I scream his name and my body tenses, arching backwards. My pussy clamps down around his cock and I feel him twitch as he cums too. He roars his name as he pumps into me and then starts to groan my name followed by the word mine over and over again.

“Smaug, I’m yours. Yours. All yours. Only yours.” I pant, as my climax peaks.

My vision goes black as my orgasm uses me up and the only thing that keeps me upright is Smaug’s wings, wrapped round my body. I blink my eyes back open and find Smaug grinning down on me. He’s moved me so I’m sitting on his lap, side-ways, held against his chest. 

“Wow.” I breathe.

He throws his head back with a laugh and holds me tighter. He kisses the top of my head and I hum happily, snuggling closer to him.

“So, what is the name of the man I will kill?” He growls.

“He doesn’t matter anymore. You’re the only man that matters to me now.” I smile, cupping his cheeks with my hands. 

He smiles kindly and kisses me gently, letting me feel how much he loves me.

“I will do anything for you, Little One.” He declares.

“Really?” I ask mischievously.

“Yes.” He says, looking slightly worried.

“Take me flying?” I ask hopefully.

“Yes.” He sighs in relief.

“What did you think I was going to ask?” I ask curiously.

“For me to release you.” He says quietly.

“I’m already free. Now, take me flying!” I squeal happily.

He grins and lifts me up, changing into dragon form and fling out of the mountain with me gently cupped in his claws.


	11. To be Ridden by a Rider (Eomer/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're drawn to Eomer from the moment you first meet him.
> 
>  
> 
> Based on two imagines from the tumblr site thereandbackagainimagines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these two imagines-
> 
> 1, Imagine having sex with Eomer for the first time and being surprised by how big his manhood is.
> 
> 2, Imagine Eomer fucking you the morning after the battle of Helm's Deep.

To Be Ridden by a Rider

 

“I don’t think you should have called out to them.” I whisper to my brother, Aragorn, as riders surround us with their weapons pointed at us.

“We’ll be fine.” He smiles.

I roll my eyes at his calm attitude. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I have been running for what feels like forever as we try to rescue Merry and Pippin from orcs and I’m exhausted. I don’t know why these riders are surrounding us when they fly the banner of Rohan, a normally friendly group of people.   
I end up being a little shocked when Legolas defends Gimli but then the leader of the Rohirrim takes off his helmet and I’m completely drawn to him. He has a strong body and a face that screams of his strength of will. His long blonde hair looks so soft my fingers itch to run through it and his eyes are truly captivating.   
When he explains that they killed all that were in the clearing last night and that it means our friends are probably dead, I gasp audibly. I feel tears well at the idea of Merry and Pippin being dead and Eomer looks right at me. I see a flash of sympathy in his eyes but his face doesn’t change in the slightest. I wait to see the look of disdain I normally get when someone sees a ‘girl’ trying to be a fighter but it doesn’t happen. He nods to me with respect before the riders leave on a cloud of dust.  
As the next days go by I find myself thinking of Eomer over and over again.

 

 

I’m exhausted and despair has gripped my heart. We have lost Helm’s Deep. It’s inevitable that the orcs will kill us all but I plan on riding out with my brother and friends to meet the enemy head on. We are hoping to give the people of Rohan time to escape. We ride out, killing every orc we come across, knowing we will die.   
Suddenly Gandalf appears on a ridge, shining in the sun that’s rising behind him. The Rohirrim pour down the incline behind him and suddenly there’s hope that we can win. We fight with renewed hope and vigour. I end up fighting beside Eomer, working with him to kill any orc that comes at us. I swing my sword, slicing into orc after orc and Eomer covers my back, doing the same.   
We have to separate as we’re forced from our horses and I see an orc swinging its blade at Eomer’s back. I slide between them and block the orc’s swing, unable to block the swing of another orc that is aiming for me. There’s a flash of steel and Eomer blocks the blow that’s about to cut me in half. We each kill an orc and I turn to him with a tired smile and nod. He nods to me and then we continue to fight.  
Eventually the battle is over and I manage to traipse to the fortress. It’s been decided that we’ll stay here for one more night before heading to Gondor, building an army as we go. I trip as I walk through the destroyed doors and Eomer suddenly catches me before I can fall. Some of the other soldiers give me a dirty look and I swallow, looking at the floor. Eomer lifts my chin whilst glaring at the soldiers.

“You were an excellent warrior out there.” Eomer says kindly.

“Thank you. You were brilliant too.” I smile.

The soldiers mutter as they walk past and I glare at them. It’s the same everywhere I go. The men never think I can fight or that I should fight. I turn away bitterly, looking for somewhere to sleep. Eomer grasps my arm and pulls me back around.

“You were amazing out there and they should respect you for that.” Eomer says seriously.

“No one except my brother and Legolas ever do. Why do you?” I ask suddenly.

“My sister has a strong spirit and fights better than I do.” He grins.

“Eowyn? I should’ve realised you were her brother.” I laugh.

“I know of a room you can share with me if you want? It will be quiet so you can get a good night’s sleep.” He says kindly.

I nod and then my exhaustion crashes down on me and the world starts to spin. I vaguely feel Eomer lifting me and carrying me away. I nestle into his chest and allow myself to sleep.

 

 

The next morning, I wake up wrapped in Eomer’s arms. I hum happily and snuggle further into him. His arms tighten around my waist and I feel him nuzzle into the hair of my neck. I let out a quiet moan as he kisses along my neck. 

“Morning. How did I get here? Why am I in bed with you?” I ask, trying to remember what happened last night.

“You passed out as I went to show you to this room, so I carried you here. I laid you on the bed, planning on taking the floor myself, but you wouldn’t release me.” He says quietly.

“Sorry.” I blush, turning over to look at him.

“That’s okay. It’s always nice to wake up to a beautiful woman the morning after a battle.” He smiles, reaching out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“Aw, I bet you say that to all the maidens you wake up to.” I laugh.

“Does that upset you?” He asks.

“Not at all.” I smile.

I move so I can press my whole body to his and he groans as I come into contact with his erection. I reach up with my hand that isn’t pressed into the mattress and grasp his hair, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. It starts as just a press of lips but then he takes over, nipping my lip until I open my mouth for his probing tongue. He rolls us so I’m on my back with him on top and slides his hand up my bare thigh, making me glad I always ignored the mutterings of how inappropriate it was for me to wear short dresses so I can fight. As his fingers brush against my bare hip I arch up with a cry.   
He kisses along my jaw and then bites down on my neck, making me arch again as I squeal and writhe. I tug on his shirt but I can’t remove it because we’re so close together. I whine in frustration and he chuckles. He stands up and begins to undress. I slip out of my dress and then look at him, gasping when I get my first look of his naked body.

“Bloody hell you’re huge! I always thought the stories about the Rohirrim being part horse were ridiculous!” I cry out.

He laughs at me, throwing his head back as he does, but I’m only half joking. He is as muscled as you’d expect a swordsman and rider to be but his cock has to be at least seven inches right now and he’s not even fully erect yet! I swallow at the idea of THAT fitting inside me. I may be no virgin but I still don’t think that he’ll fit.

“Hey, don’t look so nervous. I won’t hurt you.” He says gently, kneeling on the bed next to me.

I smile at him and sit up to pull him into another kiss. He pushes me back down as he deepens the kiss and I moan, tugging on his hair and enjoying the burn from his beard. He grabs my knickers and rips them off. I gasp as I hear them tear. I arch with a scream as he suddenly pushes two fingers into my already soaked pussy.

“Sorry, normally I’d be slow and gentle but I’ve wanted you since I first saw you on the field.” Eomer whispers in my ear.

“Screw slow and gentle, just fuck me please! I’ve wanted you since then too. Please Eomer.” I gasp as he thrusts his fingers in and out.

He growls and then presses his thumb against my clit as his fingers speed up. I cry out and writhe, clinging to his shoulders as he drives me higher and higher. My nails dig into his skin, drawing blood and he growls again, leaning down to bite at one of my nipples. He adds a third finger and I scream his name as I cum, nails dragging down his skin. He groans as he watches me loosely, making me blush at the close inspection. My eyes slam closed as my climax washes through me, causing me to go deaf and blind for a few minutes.  
As I come back to my body I blink up at Eomer as he smiles at me. I blush again and look away from his intense eyes. He chuckles and pushes my chin up so I have to look at him. I whine as I smell my arousal on his fingers and he grins at me knowingly. 

“You look so beautiful when you blush and look even better when you cum, screaming my name.” He says in a hoarse voice.

“Well, imagine how good I’ll look coming on your cock.” I say flirtingly.

He gasps at my words and then moves between my legs. He leans down and kisses me hungrily as he slowly pushes his huge cock into my dripping pussy. I moan as he stretches me enough to cause just a small amount of pain which mixes with the lust enough to be pleasurable. I whimper and move my hips, trying to get him to move faster. He groans and grabs one of my hips, pinning them to the bed so I can’t move.

“Eomer!” I whine, pulling my head away to show my frustration.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He snaps, proving that this is just as hard on him as it is on me.

As he pushes in just one more inch my patience snaps. I wrap my legs around his waist, dig my nails into his back and bite down on his shoulder. He shouts out and slams the rest of his dick into my pussy, balls slapping against my ass. I shout out as he hits deeper than I ever thought was possible and it causes a delicious bruising sensation that just feeds the flame of my arousal. He freezes so I can adjust.

“Move!” I scream, beyond frustrated.

He grins at me and then pins my wrists by my head as he begins to pound into me. I moan and cry out as he fucks me hard and fast, exactly the way I want. Our sweat slicked bodies slide against each other as the room fills with our noises and the sounds of us having sex. Our breaths mingle as we kiss and separate then kiss again, making noises as we pull away. He does some kind of swivel with his hips as he pushes deep and I cry out as he brushes that one spot inside. I arch, head pushing back against the bed as I cum. I scream his name as my orgasm crashes through me. I tense all over, pussy clamping his cock as I stop breathing with the overwhelming pleasure. I’m vaguely aware of Eomer groaning my name as he cums inside me, filling me with his hot seed.  
When we both finish we just lay there, clinging to each other, panting for air. He moves beside me and I whimper slightly as he pulls out. I stretch and feel a blossom of happiness and satisfaction at the deep ache I feel. He lays his hand on my stomach and curls around me.

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers into my hair.

“Only in the ways I like.” I grin.

“Good. Get some more sleep. We have about two hours before we need to get ready to move.” He says sleepily.

I just hum in agreement as my eyes close. I drift off to sleep wrapped in his arms.


	12. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	13. Too Many Alphas (Alpha Kili/Omega Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the only female omega in Erebor, surrounded by male alphas. You're so sick of their protectiveness.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Stalewater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's not very good but this is only the second A/B/O Universe story i've ever written and i'm still trying to get to grips with the ideas of this universe.

Too Many Alphas

 

I stomp through the halls of Erebor in a furious state. Bloody alphas, alphas everywhere, and they all think they’re so goddamn superior! Poor little omega needs to be protected, can’t possibly be allowed to go outside the city. Fucking men! I growl as I slam my room door open and step inside. As I go to slam the door closed a hand stops it. I turn with a snarl and then freeze as I see Kili standing there.

“Kili, what do you want?” I sigh at the only alpha that could calm me.

“You seem stressed. I can smell your distress from here.” He says quietly, stepping forwards to wrap his arms around me.

I melt into him with a happy hum, burying my nose against his bonding glands and taking a deep breath of his scent. He runs his hand through my hair, holding me close until I’ve calmed down. I sigh into his neck and then pull away. I give him a small smile and sit down on the edge of my bed. Kili comes over and sits with me, giving me time to open up to him if I want to. 

“I’m sick of them acting like I need to be protected.” I sigh.

“Until the rest of our people get here you’re the only female omega here. They’re bound to be protective.” He shrugs.

“I don’t need protecting!” I cry, throwing my hands up in the air.

“I know. They know it too but that’s just the way it is.” He smiles.

“All I wanted to do was go for a run in the woods!” I moan.

“You can’t go running around on your own! You’re an unmated omega! What if an orc found you?” Kili growls, making me shiver.

“Get out!” I snap, standing up and pointing to the door.

“What?!” Kili cries in shock.

“There are way too many alphas here right now and I’m sick of being ordered around. Out!” I shout.

“No.” He states.

He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my glands. It’s not a sexual thing, he can just feel how upset I am. I sink against him with a whine.

“I just want to go outside.” I whisper.

“Come on then, Little Omega. I’ll take you outside.” Kili whispers.

“Really?” I grin.

“Yes.” He nods reluctantly.

“Thank you!” I squeal happily, wrapping my arms around him.

We go on a run together and I’m so happy to have an alpha on my side.

 

 

“Thank you Bofur.” I smile as he hands me a jewel that he found in the still half full main hall.

“It reminds me of your eyes.” He smiles shyly.

I smile at him happily, looking at the jewel he gave me and wondering over the sparkles I can see deep inside it. 

“So, I was wonderin’ if you might like to…um…you know, maybe, go on a date…” Bofur begins to mumble.

“Bofur! Leave!” Kili growls, coming up to us quickly.

“Oh…okay.” Bofur says, scurrying away.

“Kili! Why did you do that?” I cry in exasperation.

“Do you want him to be your mate?” Kili asks defensively.

“Well, no. He’s sweet and everything but he’s not really my type.” I shrug.

“Right.” He nods.

“It still wasn’t a nice thing to do!” I cry, throwing my hands up in frustration.

“I’ve been trying to stop all the others from giving you gifts or asking you out for weeks now! There are far too many alphas around here!” He growls, stepping closer to me.

“What? Why?” I gasp, stepping backwards.

“Because I want to be your alpha. You are MY omega.” He growls, grasping my arms to pull me into him.

“Kili, I’m sorry but I don’t want to be mated to anyone. I’m not interested in that. I manage my heats perfectly fine on my own.” I say quietly.

“Oh. Right. I see.” He says looking hurt.

“Kili.” I say worriedly as he turns away.

“I’m fine.” He says cheerily as he practically runs from the room.

“Kili!” I call, heart twisting in pain.

Before I can even move he’s gone and I feel like my heart is being shredded in my chest.

 

 

A few days later and I haven’t left my room. Having Kili leave me like that made me realise how stupid I was being. I love him! I want to be with him. I want him to be my alpha! I want to be his omega! How could I have been stupid enough to not realise this before! I roll over on my bed with a groan as I feel a twist of pain in my stomach. My tumultuous feelings have set my heat off early. 

“Let me in, I’ll take care of you.” Bofur whines through my door.

“No! Let me! I am King after all!” Thorin shouts.

“No! Go away!” I shout back, groaning in pain.

The overwhelming scent of all the alphas on the other side of the door has caused my heat to be even stronger than normal. Their desire isn’t purely sexual, although that is the biggest part, it’s also an overwhelming need for an alpha to take care of an omega in distress. I don’t want any of them though, I only want Kili! 

“Let one of us help you.” Fili demands.

“No!” I mean to shout but end up screaming it as a wave of pain twists my body.

I hear banging on my door and I realise they’re trying to knock my door down, knowing that once they’re in the room my hormones will take over and I’ll choose one of them to help me. They are desperate to ease my pain and distress now. 

“Let us in!” Some of them yell.

“No! I want Kili!” I cry back.

“Kili isn’t here! He left! You need help now so just choose one of us.” Thorin says sadly.

I start to think that Thorin is right. Just as I decide to give in and I open my mouth to say so. There’s a huge roar of anger from outside my room. My body jerks with arousal and my slick coats my thighs and create a puddle on the mattress. I know who it is before I even hear his voice shouting at the other men. I run to the door and throw it open just as Kili reaches it.

“Kili!” I cry in joy.

“You stupid girl!” Kili growls, storming into my room and slamming and locking the door.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper, doubling over in pain.

“Before this goes any further, are you sure?” He asks, looking torn.

I know he wants desperately to help me but he doesn’t want to do something I will hate him for when my season ends.

“Kili, Alpha, I want you please! I love you and I’m so so sorry that I didn’t realise that until you left but I do.” I whine.

He’s suddenly on me, kissing me hungrily, hands roaming my body. I whimper as he pulls my bra and knickers off and I practically tear his clothes off. I nip his bottom lip and he growls, grabbing my hair and yanking my head backwards. I gasp but feel my slick run down the inside of my legs at his dominance.  
He pulls me along by my hair and throws me down on the bed on my stomach. Immediately turn over and lift my legs at the knees, spreading them wide. He growls at the sight and at my submissiveness, eyes showing nothing but hungry predator. He kneels on the bed between my legs and rubs his cock over my slit. I whimper and turn my head to expose my glands, making him groan in need.

“Are you really sure? I love you too much to pass this opportunity up.” He groans painfully.

“Yes, Alpha, please! I want to be your Omega. I want to be yours!” I beg.

He snarls and then thrusts into me in one go, balls hitting my ass. I whimper and wrap my legs around his waist, hands immediately going to his back so I can scratch my nails down it. He groans and leans down to kiss me hungrily. He begins to fuck me, hard and fast, almost desperately. I cry out as I feel his knot is already starting to expand inside me. My nails dig in even harder until I draw blood but he seems to like it. He begins to move faster, hit deeper, panting and moaning as he does so. 

“You are MY omega! No one else will ever be allowed to touch you! You belong to me!” He growls between thrusts.

“Yes Alpha! Only yours, all yours! Your omega!” I whine, arching as the arousal builds.

“My pretty omega, stretching for my knot. You want your alpha’s knot right? Seed pumping into you, filling your pussy and proving you are mine!” He pants.

I whine and he bites down on my mating glands, joining us together forever. I scream as he marks me as his and I cum, gushing over his knot as it expands even more inside me, scraping over my walls. I twitch as I come back down from my climax, panting for air. Kili buries himself deeply as his knot explodes inside me, filling me with his seed. I cry out again as another orgasm washes through my body from the ecstasy of being connected in such a way with my mate, my Alpha. I feel like I’m floating as the pleasure washes over me in waves.  
When I come back down, Kili gently moves us up the bed being careful not to hurt me with his knot as we’re locked together. He lays on his back and I lay on his chest, wrapping my arms around him loosely. He kisses the top of my head, fingers brushing over his mating mark, and I kiss over his chest.

“I love you, My Little Omega.” He says softly.

“I love you too, Alpha.” I grin back.

We lay there quietly until his knot goes down enough for him to pull out. I roll off and go to stand up but he grabs my wrist.

“Where are you going?” He asks sternly.

“To get something to eat before my heat comes back again.” I shrug.

“No, you stay here and I’ll go and get you some food.” He demands.

“I’ll be fine.” I chuckle.

“No! There are far too many alphas here and I’d hate to have to kill one of my kinsmen because they dared to touch you. Besides, it’s my job as your mate to feed you.” He grins wolfishly.

“Yes, Alpha.” I smile.

He grins and hums in approval at my supplication and then prances off to get me food, so happy he’s completely forgotten that he’s naked. I laugh as I hear the other males cry out at his naked form and when he comes back ten minutes later with a meat platter for me he’s blushing so hard he’s almost glowing. My sweet domineering alpha. There’s no one else I’d rather be mated to.


	14. A Lordly Crush (Elrond/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Elrond love each other but surely a Lord could never be with a servant elf?
> 
> WARNING- Loss of virginity
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

A Lordly Crush

 

“I will find you!” I sing song, looking for the urchin everywhere I can think of.

I hear a child’s laughter and smile as I head in the opposite direction from it. I make a show of looking behind bushes and trees, smiling every time I hear the giggle. 

“Where are you?” I call sweetly.

I hear little feet running away and I turn to give chase. As I dart round a corner, laughing, I run straight into Lord Elrond. I smack into his chest with a gasp and begin to fall backwards. Lord Elrond catches me and stops me falling, pulling me into his body to steady me.

“I’m so sorry, My Lord.” I gasp, pulling out of his arms to curtsey.

“It is no bother, Little One, and please call me Elrond.” He smiles kindly.

“I couldn’t do that, My Lord, it would be improper.” I murmur, looking at the floor.

“I’m giving you permission so it IS proper, Little One.” He smiles, lifting my chin so I have to look at him.

“It would not feel right, My Lord.” I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He smiles at me, eyes twinkling as he strokes his thumb along my jaw. I pull away from his touch, even though all I want to do is lean into it. I’ve had a crush on Lord Elrond for years but I’m just a lowly servant elf, not someone fit enough for a Lord. There’s no way he could ever feel for me what I feel for him.

“Ah, Elrond, there you are!” A gorgeous elf says as she comes round the corner.

“I was just coming to see you.” Elrond says, smiling at her brightly.

She walks up and places her hand on Elrond’s arm, looking at me smugly.

“I should go, My Lord and Lady.” I say, curtseying.

Lord Elrond turns to watch me leave as the she-elf leads him away. I smile at him but quickly turn away as the she-elf gives me a dirty look. That’s the type of woman he should be with, a woman of noble birth.

 

 

I drive my horse faster down the winding mountain path to Rivendell. This is when I feel truly alive. The wind whipping my face as my hair flies wild, trusting my horse completely. I thunder down the path and pull my horse to a sudden stop at the steps to Rivendell when I see Lord Elrond standing there with some nobles. The nobles look disgusted at my behaviour but Elrond has a smile on his face. I jump down from my horse, allowing a stable boy to take it from me.

“My Lords and Ladies, I’m very sorry for the disturbance.” I say, curtseying as I try to regain my breath.

They wander off, muttering about my improper behaviour, leaving me alone with Elrond.

“I’m sorry, My Lord, I did not mean to embarrass you in front of the nobles.” I say, looking at the ground.

“Nonsense! I like seeing you enjoy yourself, Little One.” He chuckles, stepping closer to me.

I smile shyly at him and he smiles back at me.

“You look rather ravishing like this. Rosy red cheeks, sparkling eyes and windswept hair.” He says quietly.

“Thank you My Lord, but you truly should not say such things.” I say, bowing again.

“And why not?” He asks kindly.

“Because people will get the wrong idea, My Lord, and that would hurt your reputation.” I reply quietly.

“So?” He asks, stepping closer to me.

“You must stop this!” I state, suddenly unable to control my feelings.

“Stop what, Little One?” He asks softly, stepping even closer.

“Playing with me in such a way.” I say, looking at the ground.

“Who says I am playing?” He chuckles.

“How can you be doing anything else, MY LORD? You are a noble elf and I am just a governess, barely ranked above servants.” I snap, allowing the hurt to seep into my voice.

He opens his mouth to say something but just then the noble she-elf comes out to us. 

“If you’ll excuse me, My Lord and Lady, I will retire to my room.” I say stiffly, turning to walk away.

When I get in my room I lock the door and curl up on the bed, allowing the tears I’ve been hiding to fall freely. I decide there and then that I must leave. Lady Galadriel has asked me to join her elves more than once, perhaps it’s time to join her. It will break my heart to leave Rivendell but it will destroy me to stay here and not be able to be with the one I love.

 

 

Two days before I am due to leave and I’ve finally said all my goodbyes and just have a few last belongings to pack. I’m heading back to my room. I’ve managed to avoid all contact with Lord Elrond so far and I’m really hoping I can continue that. As I walk into my room I freeze with a gasp when I see Lady Arwen standing in the middle of the room.

“Lady Arwen, I’m so sorry! If I had known, you were coming I would have waited here for you.” I explain with a curtsey.

“My Father has become ill.” She states bluntly.

“I truly hope he recovers quickly, My Lady.” I gasp at the news.

“He is heartsick. First My Mother dies and that almost destroys him and now the only woman he’s ever loved since is leaving him too.” She scolds.

“I’m sorry My Lady. I had not heard the Lady Elf was leaving.” I reply quietly.

“I’m talking about you.” She snaps.

“I’m afraid you are mistaken, My Lady. Your Father does not love me.” I say strongly.

“And I suppose you do not love him?” She asks.

“I would never dare to look above my station.” I sigh, looking at my feet.

“My Father gave me permission to date Aragorn.” She states.

I just blink at her, wondering why she’s telling me this.

“If he is happy for me to be with a human, what makes you believe he would care what your station is?” She sighs in exasperation.

“I would never risk his reputation in such a way.” I state, looking her in the eyes.

“My Father’s reputation is too good and too pure for anyone to look down on him for something so trivial!” She replies angrily.

I just gulp and look back at the floor. She sighs and places a hand on my shoulder.

“Just give me your word you will tell him how you feel before you leave. Please?” She asks quietly.

“I swear it.” I reply.

What else could I say?

 

 

I take a deep breath before I nock on Lord Elrond’s chamber doors. I freeze in shock when the She Elf answers.

“Lord Elrond is unwell. Leave.” She sneers at me.

“Lady Arwen made me promise to come and tell Lord Elrond something.” I state, walking past her.

“I’ll leave you alone then.” She snaps, walking out.

I stare at the door until it closes and then take another deep breath before I turn to the huge bed in the middle of the room. When I do finally look I gasp in dismay. Lord Elrond looks so weak compared to his usual self and he seems to be burning up. I rush to his side and lay my hand on his forehead, reciting an old family healing spell to rid him of his fever. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me weakly.

“You came to see me.” He wheezes.

“Of course.” I smile, sitting on the bed next to him.

He smiles and grasps my hand in his. He feels icy cold but he’s still burning up. He sits up slightly and I rearrange his pillows so he can lean on them. 

“I thought you had left.” He says quietly, almost accusingly.

“I promised Lady Arwen I would do something first.” I say quietly.

“What?” He whispers.

“I promised her I would tell you how I feel.” I say, playing with the hem of my tunic in my hands.

“And?” He asks, looking almost hopeful.

“I…I love you My Lord. I know there could be no future for us and you don’t love me but she wished for me to tell you anyway.” I stammer.

“I love you too and I don’t care about anything other than that.” He says, sounding stronger.

My eyes dart up to him and he smiles at me. I don’t know why I do it but I can’t hold back anymore, I lean forwards and my lips meet his in a tender kiss. He grips my hair and pulls me in tighter, pushing his tongue past my lips to deepen the kiss. I moan at his dominance and he growls at me. Suddenly I’m pulled over so I land on my back on the bed and he’s over me, growling in frustration as the quilt gets in the way.  
Once the quilt is out of the way, he begins to undo the laces of my dress. He gets it open and slides it off my body until I’m naked to his view, biting my lip and blushing with embarrassment. I look away from his intense stare and he gently clasps my chin, turning my face back to look at him. 

“You are beautiful.” He whispers, making me quiver at the awe in his eyes.

“Do you not still need to recover?” I ask as he pulls his clothes off.

“No, my cure is finally laying here for me.” He smiles.

“My Lord!” I gasp as he bends down to nip my hip.

He freezes and looks up at me.

“D…did I do something wrong?” I ask, uncertainly.

“No. It’s just, I think that’s the first time you’ve called me that and I liked it.” He smirks.

I blink at him in confusion for a few seconds and then my mouth opens in a perfect o as I realise what he means. He smiles and leans down to kiss me hungrily. I moan and reach up to grasp his silky soft hair, shivering as it brushes along my skin. He kisses down my neck as his fingers stroke along my slit, making me quiver and moan. 

“My Lord!” I whine as he slowly presses his finger deeper into my slit, tapping my clit.

“Relax. I’ll take care of you.” He whispers into my ear.

I cry out as he pushes a finger into my core. I gasp as he hits my barrier and he kisses me gently. He continues to kiss me as he rubs my clit with his thumb and adds a second finger, stretching my core open. I cry out into his mouth at the slight pain I feel from the stretching. 

“It’s okay. I swear it will feel good after a little while.” He says.

“I trust you, My Lord.” I whisper, arching at the contact to my clit.

“Say it again.” He whispers, biting my ear.

“My Lord!” I gasp as his thumb speeds up.

“Again!” He groans, thrusting his fingers shallowly.

“My Lord!” I moan, arching into his hand as my eyes slide shut.

“Again!” He growls, biting on my neck as his fingers thrust deep and he presses his thumb harder on my clit.

“My Lord!” I cry out, body arching up.

“Again!” He demands.

“My Lord!” I scream as my climax claims me.

My eyes squeeze shut hard enough for me to see stars. My body tenses as the air catches in my throat. My hand cling to Elrond’s shoulders, nails digging in and making him moan. As I hit the peak of my pleasure he thrusts his cock into my core, breaking my barrier as he buries himself deep. I cry out but the pain is barely registered before the pleasure I’m feeling drowns it in sensation. My eyes snap open as the air is pushed from my lungs because of his thrust.  
He stays absolutely still as I come back down, staring into his lust darkened eyes. He smiles gently at me and runs his fingers down my cheek. I whine as I feel the pain from his shaft. He shushes me and trails loving kisses down my cheek and neck, hands rubbing along my sides and arms to soothe me. 

“My Lord, please!” I whimper, wrapping my legs around his waist to try to get him to move.

“Are you sure Little One?” He asks softly.

“Elrond please!” I whine, tugging on his waist.

“It’s about time.” He growls, beginning to move in slow deep thrusts.

I sigh as he moves, scraping along a million sensitive spots I didn’t even know I had. My nails dig into his ass as I try to get him to move faster, harder. He doesn’t though, he just continues with his slow deep thrusts. 

“Faster! Harder! Please! Please, My Lord! Please!” I beg, whimpering as my head tosses from the sensations.

“I don’t wish to hurt you, My Little One.” He groans, showing me how hard he’s fighting to stay in control.

I growl in frustration and bite down on his shoulder, hard. He cries out and I can see his control slip in his eyes. They look almost wild as he begins to pound into me. I cling to him, moaning and whining as he fucks me. I’m in complete awe at the way he looks. He looks almost feral, hair a sweaty mess and eyes blown with lust, making me feel powerful at the thought that I’M doing this to him.  
I’m completely lost in all the sensations. The way he looks, the feel of his skin on mine and his hair sliding along my body, the smell of sweat and sex and the sound of skin slapping skin and our moans. His mouth crashes down on mine, ravishing me as his thrusts get even harder.  
I go blind and deaf as another, even more intense, climax destroys me. I throw my head back with a scream of his name as I feel myself tighten around his invading member and my juices gushing over him. He drops his head down to my shoulder, groaning my name lovingly as his own climax claims him. I whimper as I feel his cum fill me in hot sticky spurts and his cock twitches.  
When we finish we lay in a sweaty mess, gasping for breath. I feel completely reborn as I’m held in the arms of the elf I love, listening to his praises. My eyes slowly blink open and I stare at him tenderly, wondering what he’ll do next. He smiles at me.

“I think we should go for a winter wedding.” He says softly.

“What? My Lord…” I gasp.

My words are stopped by his growl and his mouth claiming mine again.

“Enough Little One. You will call me by name from now on! I will only accept you calling me your lord in the bedroom.” He says sternly.

“We cannot marry! What will the other noble’s think if you marry a servant!” I say sadly, tears filling my eyes.

“I do not care what they think! I love you and I will have you! If you’ll have me anyway, My Little One.” He finishes softly.

“But what about the noble she-elf that you’ve been spending all your time with?” I ask.

“I do not love her and even if you refused me and left I would not accept her advances. You are the only elf I want.” He says, worry creasing his eyes.

“I love you Elrond.” I whisper with a smile as my heart explodes with joy.

He grins and goes to kiss me again but we’re interrupted by the door opening.

“Elrond, Dearest, I brought you…” The shelf noble starts, looking shocked as she sees us entwined.

“Out!” Elrond growls.

“I will not stand for you having dalliances with the help!” She says sternly, making me gasp in hurt.

Is this all it is for him? Just a dalliance. Elrond looks at me and seems to see the uncertainty in my eyes as he becomes angry. He stands and strides over to the she-elf, pushing her from the room and standing in the hall.

“I do not want you or wish for you to be here any longer! Leave now and if you or anyone else ever disparages My Lady in future I will have their heads! She may have been a servant before but she is my future wife!” He shouts, angrier than I’ve ever seen him as he stands in the hall making his declaration.

“I’m incredibly happy you have both seen sense Father but for all that is good in this world, please put some clothes on!” I hear Arwen call down the hall.

I end up curled up in laughter as Elrond seems to register his lack of clothes with growing horror and he rushes back in the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Do not laugh at me My Lady or I will have to punish you!” He says sternly.

As I see him becoming hard again I realise my life is as perfect as it could possibly be right now and I wish we could stay in this moment forever.


	15. Kings Under the Mountain (Thorin/Female Reader/Fili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off three imagines from a Tumblr site called Imaginexhobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off these three imagines-  
> 1, Imagine Bilbo seeing you naked and being so fascinated by your beauty and breasts that he accidentally tells the company all about what he saw.  
> 2, Imagine sharing a barrel with Thorin while Bard is smuggling the company in to Lake Town, and Thorin keeps muttering dirty talk in your ear getting you all flustered.  
> 3, Imagine Thorin catching you and Fili having sex on his throne and he makes the two of you get off his throne then pulls you onto his lap muttering, "Let me show you how it's really done."

Kings Under the Mountain

 

READER’S POV

I sigh as I sink into the water, so glad that we stumbled upon this pool. We’ve been travelling for so long now and it’s just nice to be able to sink under the water and bathe. I float for a little while and then wash. I would’ve liked to float for a little longer but I don’t want to risk any of the men coming to check on me. I lather myself in the soap and then rinse off. When I’m done I wash my hair and then get out of the pool to get dried and dressed. I hear a noise in the bushes but when I look I don’t see anything. Probably just an animal. Shrug and decide to lay in the sun in peace for a while. I’m dressed now so I won’t be embarrassed if one of the company comes looking for me and it’s just nice to get some time away from the noise and rambunctiousness of thirteen dwarves. I close my eyes and relax, warming in the sun.

 

BILBO’S POV

I get so swept up in the fun and entertainment that comes with travelling with the dwarves that it takes me a while to realise how long she’s been gone. She left saying that she was going for a swim but refused to let anyone go with her. What if she’s hurt or in danger? I decide to head off and check on her. I’ll be quick and quiet on my own, I can check on her and if she’s okay no one will ever need to know.  
I reach the lake and peek through some bushes, intending to just catch a glimpse to make sure she’s okay. What I see instead freezes me to the spot. She’s standing in the shallow end of the pool, completely naked and covered in a lather of soap. She’s so beautiful and perfect and I’ve never seen breasts like that before. I know I shouldn’t watch but I can’t seem to stop myself. She rinses the soap off and then steps out of the pool. I’m drawn to the water running down her body and I’m completely mesmerised. As she begins to get dressed I suddenly realise what it is I’m doing and I rush back to the camp. 

“Bilbo what’s wrong?” Thorin demands as he catches sight of me.

Everyone goes silent and looks at me with a worried expression.

“She, uh, she was bathing…” I mutter in a daze.

“What happened?! Is she okay?!” Fili demands, rushing over to me.

“She was bathing…naked.” I blink at him.

“What, you never seen a woman bathe before?” Dwalin laughs.

“What? No I have not! I’m, a gentle hobbit! I would never….” I trail off as I realise I just did what I was about to say I wouldn’t do.

“Have you ever seen ANY woman naked before?” Bofur laughs.

“Yes! I was quite the lad when I was a little younger, thank you very much. It’s just…she’s so beautiful and perfect. Her breasts are so perky and they would be a perfect handful for one of you.” I reel off dreamily.

“I think our hobbit has a crush.” Thorin laughs, pulling me over to join the company.

“So, give us details!” Dwalin demands as I sit down.

“I can’t!” I gasp.

In the end I do. I tell them every detail and I don’t miss the look that Thorin and Fili get on their faces as I describe her either. 

 

 

READER’S POV

“Where am I supposed to go?” I ask with a frown.

“Just get in a barrel!” Bard hisses at me.

“There isn’t one for me.” I sigh.

“Get in this one with me.” Thorin snaps.

I sigh as I realise I’ve got no choice. I see Fili frown in disappointment as I slide into the barrel with Thorin but I ignore it. It’s been kind of strange for a while now. Bilbo blushes and stammers every time I talk to him and the company seem to find that hilarious. Meanwhile, Thorin and Fili seem to be constantly fighting for my attention. I honestly have no idea what’s going on.  
I end up kind of squashed on Thorin’s lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. At least we got the biggest barrel, I suppose. I yelp as he turns me round so I’m straddling him instead of sitting on his lap. I gasp as I look into his eyes and see a dark hunger in them. He smirks at me and I realise that even though it’s a large barrel, larger than all the others, it’s still causing us to be plastered to each other. I can feel my pulse speed up and his growing erection beneath me. I yelp as we set off for Lake Town and Thorin chuckles.

“You truly are beautiful.” He whispers in my ear, pulling me closer so he won’t be overheard.

I bite my lip and feel a shiver go down my spine as his breath brushes against my ear. 

“Do you know all the things I want to do to you?” He whispers, hands gripping my hips firmly.

I whimper at his words and he chuckles again.

“I want to kiss you for so long and so hard that you’ll feel my lips on yours for days afterwards.” He groans.

The breath catches in my throat and I pull back to look at him. I can almost imagine his lips on mine.

“I want to rip your clothes from your body and lay you down so you’re bared and spread open for me.” He moans quietly, erection pressing against my core insistently.

“Thorin!” I whimper.

“Yes, I can just imagine you lying there, open, needy and wet. You’ll whimper my name as I slowly lower myself down to your pussy, which will be all plump and wet for me. I’ll lick my tongue up those lower lips, tasting your sweetness.” He whispers, gripping my hips even tighter to stop me from grinding against him.

By this point I’m panting with need and I can feel that my panties are soaked. My head has drooped down to his shoulder and my eyes are closed as I imagine everything he says to me.

“I’ll push my tongue deep into your core so I can lap up every drop of your cum as you split apart for me. I can just imagine how you’ll scream my name.” He gasps.

“Thorin.” I whisper with need.

He nips my neck, making me whimper, but he still refuses to let me move.

“Then I’ll crawl up your body until my tip is right at your entrance. I’ll nip and suck your perfect breasts, marking them as mine.” He whispers huskily, licking up the shell of my ear.

I let out a ragged moan and right now I’d give anything to have him filling me, stretching me, fucking me raw. One of his hands slides up to squeeze one of my breasts and I bite down on his neck to hide the whine I make at the sensation. He growls and bucks up against my core.

“I’ll thrust my cock into you, making you arch and cry out. I bet you’re a scratcher. Yes, you’ll scratch up my back as I pound into you. Taking you, fucking you, making you mine.” He growls.

I pull back and the next thing I know our lips are locked, I’m grinding against him and his hands are all over my body. We’ve completely forgotten where we are and what we’re doing as we get lost in our lust. That is, until a load of fish land on our heads. I gag at the smell and Thorin holds me close with a growl of frustration, all thoughts of our lust forgotten. For now.

 

 

It’s been so hectic for so long now that, even though we’re all save and in Erebor, I can’t sleep. I decide to explore a bit more, not bothering to cover myself up. I’m wearing a top and shorts so I’m fine plus I often do this and don’t ever see anyone. I wander for a while and find myself standing in the throne room…hall. Any trace of Smaug is gone and the gold has either been paid to those it was owed or put in the vaults.

“What are you doing wandering around this late at night? With barely any clothes and no shoes?” I hear chuckled from behind me.

“Fili! I didn’t know anyone else was awake!” I gasp in shock, spinning around to face him.

“Sorry, Lass, didn’t mean to scare you.” Fili smirks.

“It takes more than you to scare me.” I say, rolling my eyes at him.

“Good.” He smiles, stepping towards me.

I open my mouth to say something but all that comes out is a yelp when Fili suddenly grabs my hips and pulls me into him.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Fili whispers, looking deeply into my eyes.

“For what?” I whisper in a daze.

He smiles and then the next thing I know he’s holding my head and pulling me in for a kiss. It starts off as a chaste touch of lips but it soon becomes hungry and sloppy. His tongue flicks out and I open for it, moaning as our tongues battle. My shorts are soon discarded and I let out a cry as he thrusts two finger deep in my core. I have a stray thought about how Thorin would feel about this but I push it away. We haven’t even spoken since the barrel and I’m sure what happened was just him being in close proximity to a female after so long.   
Fili starts walking us backwards until the back of my legs hit the throne and I end up sitting on it, bum right on the edge of the seat. Fili raises up above me and begins to thrust his fingers in and out, making me moan. My hands trail down the front of his body until I reach his trousers. I undo them and pull his cock out, moaning at how big it feels. I pump my hand up and down it a few times until Fili lets out a ragged growl. He pulls away, making me whimper as his fingers slide out with a squelch, and grabs my hips. He turns me over so I’m kneeling on the edge of the seat and my hands are clinging to the back of the throne. 

“Are you ready?” Fili whispers, licking a swipe up my spine.

“Yes!” I whine as he nudges my opening with his cock.

He groans as he slides inside me, making me gasp as he stretches me. He begins to thrust in and out, slowly at first, until my moans and cries egg him on and he starts to fuck me hard and fast. The hall is filled with the sound of our moans and skin slapping on skin as his hips slam against my ass. I feel myself getting lost in the pleasure and I know it won’t be long. Just as I’m beginning to hit my peak we here a cough from behind us. We freeze and Fili turns his head to see who it is. He lets out a low groan and I know who it is.

“Do you both mind getting off MY throne?” Thorin says in an ice cold tone.

“Uncle Thorin! I’m sorry!” Fili gasps, pulling out of me and spinning around.

I stand up and look at the floor, not knowing how to meet Thorin’s eyes. He strides by us and sits on his throne. I don’t know what to think or do so I just end up standing there like an idiot, half dressed with my own arousal running down my legs. I yelp as Thorin suddenly grabs my top, pulling me over to him.

“Let me show you how it’s really done.” Thorin growls.

I gasp as he pulls his hard cock out of his trousers and then lifts me by the waist, lowering me down to impale my pussy. I have a second to wonder about Fili’s feelings before I hear a groan and turn my head to see Fili wanking himself to the sight of me being filled by his uncle. Thorin begins to move me and I swing my head back round to look at him. He smirks at me and then reaches up to tear my top from me. I gasp as the shreds fall to the floor and he groans at the sight of my breasts tightening in the cool air. 

“Bilbo was right.” He groans, leaning forwards to suck one of my nipples into his mouth.

“What?” I squeak as he bites down slightly.

“Doesn’t matter.” He pants as he switches to the other breast.

I let out a long hum at the sensation and his hands go to grab my ass, pulling and pushing me so I ride his cock. My head falls back so I’m arched into him as he begins to rub against that spot inside on every movement. I grasp his hair, whining at the feel of his beard scraping my skin in such a delicious burn. His grip gets rougher as he moves me faster and I know that neither of us will last for long.  
I hear a long groan and I turn my head to see Fili coming all over his hand. I whimper and he walks up to me, grabbing my hair and making me lick his hand clean. The roughness, taste, filthiness, lewdness and sensations combine and I cum screaming all over Thorin’s cock. He groans and slams me down so he’s as deep inside me as he can get and then shouts out as he cums, flooding me with his arousal.  
My body gives out and the only thing stopping me from falling to the floor is Thorin’s hands on me. Fili’s disappeared at some point and I don’t know when. I collapse onto Thorin with a sigh and we just stay that way for a while as we regain our breath. Thorin stands, lifting me with him and moves me so he’s carrying me bridal style. I snuggle against his neck with a sigh, not even caring where he’s taking me.

“Hey, what did you mean about Bilbo?” I ask, lifting my head to look at him.

“He peeked on you that day you bathed at the pool and then told us all how perfect your body is.” Thorin chuckles.

“That little sneak! Oo when I see him next I’m going to have a stern word for him.” I growl.

“I was just thinking I’d say thank you.” Thorin smiles.

I blush at his meaning and then notice he’s carried me to his room. He carries me inside and spends the rest of the night doing everything he said he would in that barrel.


	16. Obstacles (Eomer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77.

Obstacles

 

“Will you say something?” Eomer sighs in exasperation.

“Huh? Oh, um… I have to go.” I say, feeling my heart shattering.

I rush away, ignoring his cries for me to stop. I run straight to my room and drop onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I hear a knock at the door but I refuse to answer it. I know it’s Eomer. He’ll offer some platitudes about how he knows I love him but he must follow his duty, which apparently is now to get married to some Lady of a different land. It’s not fair! I’m a Lady, why can’t I marry him?

“I know you’re in there.” Eomer says despondently.

I don’t answer him, just bite down on my pillow to stop the noises from my sobs. He knocks once more and then I hear him growl and he just barges in. I gasp and sit up, staring at him in shock whilst I try to wipe my tears away so he doesn’t see them. 

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting right now but I must do this. It is my duty.” He says, kneeling on the floor by my feet.

“I know.” I reply, trying to hide my bitterness.

“I must do this!” He cries, standing up and brushing his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Why?! You love me and I love you! Why can you not just demand to be allowed to do as you wish?!” I shout, standing in front of him.

“Because I must follow my duty for my people!” He shouts back.

“I’m never going to be important to you am I?” I sigh.

“You are important to me but I’m getting married.” He states intently.

“Just leave.” I say sadly.

“I…” He starts but I wave my hands at him.

“Leave me alone. Forever.” I snap.

“You don’t mean that.” He sighs, grabbing my hands.

“It hurts too much to be around you! Just go!” I snap furiously.

He looks upset but he leaves, throwing me one last look over his shoulder. As soon as he leaves my knees give out and I curl up on the floor, sobbing, completely unaware that Eomer’s betrothed has already arrived and is in the room next door.

 

 

Three months have passed and things are in full swing as everyone tries to finish the final preparations for Eomer’s wedding. I wish I could say that I hate his betrothed but, honestly, she’s too sweet and kind to hate. I’ve made my own preparations too. I’m staying the wedding but then I’m leaving. I’m going to Dale for a while. After that, who knows? I just know I can no longer stay here and feel my heart rip open whenever I see Eomer. 

“Ah, there you are!” Eomer’s betrothed cries as she spots me.

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you looking for me?” I ask her with a smile.

“Yes. I need a little help with something in the lower dungeons.” She smiles.

“The dungeons?! What could you possibly need from there?” I ask with a frown.

“Well it appears that the staff have had to store some of my belongings there due to how much there is to store for the wedding. However, I’ve been told that it’s easy to get lost there but you know every inch of this place so I thought it might be easier for you to collect some of my things?” She asks.

“It is a maze down there. Okay. Any things in particular you’d like?” I ask her with a smile.

“No not really. I just need some more clothes.” She smiles.

“Okay. I’ll be as quick as I can.” I reply.

I head off for the dungeons, shaking my head at myself. I should hate her! I should’ve said no! But, like I said, she’s so damn likeable! It’s not fair! I head to the dungeon she said her things were stored in but frown when I realise that the only thing that’s there is a brand new bed. Suddenly the door swings shut and locks behind me and I turn to see Eomer’s betrothed standing there with a grin.

“W-what are you doing?” I ask in shock.

“I heard that you are leaving after the wedding. Why?” She asks.

“Because I wish to travel.” I answer cautiously.

“No. That’s not why. Lie to me and I’ll leave you here to rot.” She says with a scary grin.

I hesitate but then decide my situation can’t get any worse.

“Because I love Eomer and seeing him with you, knowing he will wed you, rips my heart to pieces.” I say quietly, not meeting her eyes.

“And he loves you.” She states before turning to leave.

“Wait! Let me out!” I shout, grabbing the bars.

“Oh I will in a couple of hours. Once you’ve learnt your lesson.” She sing songs.

As she disappears, I sit on the bed in a daze, shocked by what has happened.

 

 

I don’t know how long has passed before I hear the door open but I wake up and sit up quickly.

“It’s okay, you’re free now. My betrothed told me someone locked you down here.” Eomer says, bursting into the cell.

“No! She…” I yell but it’s too late.

We both look at the door as its slammed shut and locked.

“Was the one who locked me in here.” I finish with a sigh.

“What’s going on?!” Eomer yells.

“When I agreed to marry you I thought I was marrying a great hero who I could fall in love with. You know what my one hope was? That he would fall in love with me too.” She says.

“I’m sorry! I’m leaving! He’s all yours!” I cry.

“I could fall…wait! You’re leaving?! When were you going to tell me?!” Eomer yells swinging around to face me.

“Why the hell would I tell you?! Wait, what do you mean you could fall for her?!” I shout, feeling a spear through my heart again.

“I just…I want us out of here! I mean…” He trails off, looking between both of us women.

“Look! I’m not marrying a man that is already in love. If you love her you should be with her. Your only duty to your people is to lead them well anything else is just rubbish. You two belong with each other. So, I’ve already got my things packed and I’ll leave once I let you both out of here but I’m not releasing you until you sort out what is between you.” She says with a smile.

“Wait, our wedding is to unite our people!” Eomer cries, grabbing the bars.

“My Father is a kind man who will only let me marry someone I love. I’ve already spoken to him and he’s making arrangements for all the things our marriage was supposed to set into place to still go ahead.” She smiles and then walks off.

I sit on the bed with a sigh, looking at the floor. Eomer growls and then walks over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and slide away from him.

“How could you decide to leave without telling me?” Eomer asks quietly.

“As long as you can do your duty why do you care?” I ask bitterly.

“Because I love you.” He says solemnly.

“Yeah just not as much as your royal duty.” I snap.

He sighs and I feel a twinge of guilt. I know his duty is important. I know his honour is important but I want to be important to him too. 

“I love you and I swear I’ll never put anything before you again.” He says, kneeling in front of me.

“Don’t lie to me! I’ll never be important to you! Ever! There’s always something more important! Always!” I say, shoving him.

He falls to the floor and I straddle him, slapping uselessly at his chest as I scream all the hurt and frustration I’ve felt for all these years out. Eventually I fall forwards, completely exhausted, sobbing. Eomer wraps his arms around me and pulls my chin up so I have to look at him. He uses his thumb to wipe away my tears and then pulls me down so he can kiss me gently.  
I gasp as he suddenly deepens the kiss, rolling over so I’m on my back on the floor with him on top of me. I moan as he pushes his tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine. My hands run into his hair as he slides his hand up my leg, pushing my skirt up with it. Suddenly he stands up, pulling me with him.   
I don’t think any more I just begin to pull his clothes off him and he pulls mine from me. It’s not the first time we’ve slept together. We were each other’s firsts but this will be the first time since then. We’re both pouring all our emotions into this moment. All the anger, frustration and love.   
Once we’re both naked he grabs my arms and throws me down on the bed. I gasp but then bury my hands back in his hair the instant he’s back on top of me. I hook my legs over his and try to pull him down but he resists. He kisses along my jaw and then bites down my neck, making me moan and cry out. My hands tighten in his hair and I arch in shock when I feel his fingers on my clit.   
I whine as he begins to move his fingers in quick little circles and then he shoves two of his fingers into my core, causing a delicious pain that just makes my arousal climb higher. He kisses down to one of my breasts and then sucks the nipple into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and making his beard scratch my flesh. My hands move to his shoulders and I scratch my nails along the flesh.

“Fuck me, Eomer, please!” I gasp desperately.

“Oh I will. I will prove what you mean to me and this time I’m making you mine. No one will ever be allowed to have you.” He growls.

“Then claim me now before I find someone else that will.” I hiss in pleasure.

The words are barely out of my mouth before he roars his anger at my statement and suddenly rams into me. I scream his name and bite down on his shoulder as he fucks me hard and rough and just how I wanted him to. My nails dig into his flesh as I scream my pleasure to the world. His head is drooped as he pounds into me so his hair is running all over my body, making me even more sensitive.  
He thrusts into me deeper than before and suddenly I’m tossed over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. I scream his name as my eyes slam shut and my nails dig into him even more. He shouts my name as he suddenly freezes, twitching inside me as his cock pumps his cum into me, filling me.  
When we both finish he rests his forehead on mine so for a while we’re both gasping the same air. Eventually he pulls out of me and collapses on the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his body, spooning me. I yawn and my eyes begin to drift closed.

“Marry me.” He says into my ear.

“What?!” I cry, twisting to look at him.

“Marry me. Let me spend the rest of our lives showing you that you are the most important thing in the world to me.” He says.

“Your council may not like that.” I say softly.

“Then we’ll leave.” He shrugs.

“You can’t mean that!” I gasp.

“Yes I do. If they won’t permit our marriage, then we’ll leave. I love you and I won’t risk losing you again.” He declares.

I smile at him and we end up falling asleep together. When we wake up the door has been unlocked and his ex-betrothed says her farewells. Happily, when he speaks to his council they’re ecstatic about our proposal and have been placing bets about whether we would get together or not.


	17. Made For Each Other (Legolas/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Vorondie and Savannah.

Made For Each Other

 

I make my horse run faster, desperately trying to reach Rivendell for the council meeting. My Father, Elrond, has allowed me free roam for years has suddenly summoned me back. It must be some kind of emergency so I’m rushing back as fast as I can. I reach home just as a contingent from the Woodland Realm rides out on the path in front of me. I only just manage to pull my horse to a stop before I crash into any of them. 

“Watch where you’re going!” A she-elf snaps at me.

“You all ran in front of me.” I say calmly, getting off my horse as we near the courtyard. 

“Do you realise who we ride with?” She sneers.

“No and, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to.” I say with a small bow.

“Only important people are allowed into the meeting.” She says sharply.

“And as one of Elrond’s children, I am important here.” I reply with a smile.

“I’m sorry, My Lady! I had no idea.” She says, bowing.

“It’s okay.” I sigh, walking around her.

I’ve only been back for five seconds and I already feel like I’m being trapped in the mould of what everyone thinks I should be. Everyone thinks that I should be just like my Father and siblings but I’m not! All I really want to do to that she-elf is shout at her and show her how angry I am but I can’t. I’m a Rivendell elf so I’m mild mannered and calm at all times. Or at least I’m supposed to be.  
I sigh as I walk into the meeting, growing more and more alarmed at what is occurring. I catch a glimpse of the important Woodland Elf as I stand in the shadows listening. Legolas smiles at me but I pretend not to notice him. Truth be told, we were originally betrothed when we were children. Our Father’s thought we would make a good match but we were both too free-spirited to agree so the betrothment was called off, neither man wanting to force their child into anything. I must admit though, seeing the elf he has become, a part of me wishes we’d followed our Father’s wishes.  
When everyone pledges their support to the hobbit, I step forward and pledge too. Legolas looks at me sharply but I ignore it, joining the fellowship even though I know neither Legolas, Aragorn or my Father are happy about it. Truthfully, as my eyes meet Legolas’ for the first time in a long time, I worry if I’ll be able to deal with this quest too but I’ll be damned if I let good people go through this fight on their own.

 

 

It’s a few days into the quest and we’ve stopped for the night, making camp. Everyone lays out their blankets and Gandalf sets a magical fire that will keep us perfectly warm all night. We eat and drink and then start to arrange watches.

“I’ll take first watch.” I smile, not tired at all.

“You should rest. I’ll take first watch.” Legolas says sternly.

“I’m fine. I’m not tired so I may as well go first.” I frown.

“You need to rest. I’ll go first.” Legolas frowns stubbornly.

“Why don’t you both take first watch and I’ll take second.” Aragorn says, a smile playing on his mouth.

“Fine.” Legolas and I say in unison.

We choose a position to watch out for trouble and sit in silence as everyone falls asleep.

“You shouldn’t have come on this quest.” Legolas says as the last of the party falls asleep.

“Are we actually going to wake any of them up?” I ask, choosing to ignore his statement.

“I’M not. You need sleep, however.” He states, giving me a pointed look.

“I’m fine.” I growl.

“You have to get some rest.” He snaps.

“I’m just as good as you are, you know, so I don’t understand why you seem to think I need protecting.” I snap, standing up and towering over him.

He stands up too and I suddenly realise how tall he’s become as he stands at least a foot taller than me. 

“I do need to protect you.” He hisses angrily.

“No, you don’t! I can look after myself!” I snap, trying to keep my voice down so I don’t wake anyone up.

“Will you just do as you’re told?!” He sighs with frustration.

“Do as I’m told?! What am I, a child?! Or do you think I’m some poor little damsel in distress?!” I snarl, leaning into him menacingly.

He growls and then I squeak as he grabs my upper arms and his mouth lands on mine. My eyes go wide and I freeze for a second before I slowly melt into his kiss. He licks along the seam of my lips and I open my mouth with a moan, hands grabbing the back of his head. After a few seconds, he pulls away slowly, staring into my eyes.

“I know you can look after yourself but I NEED to protect you.” He whispers, running his thumbs over my cheeks.

“Why?” I whisper back, lost in his so blue eyes.

“Because I love you.” He says gently.

“You don’t even know me.” I say in confusion.

“Every time Aragorn visited Arwen, I was with him. I would stay in the shadows and watch you, seeing the type of person you are.” He smiles.

“I don’t…I can’t…” I mutter, trying to figure out how to explain.

“It’s okay, I know you don’t love me, that you can’t love me because you don’t know me. I can wait. I’ll show you the kind of elf I am and, hopefully, you’ll learn to love me.” He smiles lovingly.

I move to lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me tightly. After a couple of minutes, we go back to our positions. A while later I curl up against his side and fall asleep, lost in his warmth for the rest of the night.

 

 

I’m pushing through the crowd, panicked. I’m so worried for Legolas! I lost sight of him during the battle and now I’m trying to find out what happened to him as everyone around me celebrates Sauron’s demise. I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to him! Since this quest started we’ve grown closer and now I love him! I’m in love with him! Please be alive! Please be okay!

“Legolas!” I shout in relief, seeing him standing at Aragorn’s side.

“You’re okay!” He gasps with glee as he sees me.

I rush up to him and throw my arms around his neck, holding him tightly to reassure myself that he’s okay. He clings to me, laughing with joy. The war is over, the world is safe. WE’RE safe. The only thing to do is mourn the lost and be concerned about Frodo and Sam.   
Eventually we get word that the eagles have saved Frodo and Sam and are flying them to Rivendell. The fellowship head straight back there, wanting to be there for them. We’re all overjoyed when it turns out that they are unharmed. After I spend the day with my Father and Sister, I head to my room. I gasp when I see Legolas sitting on the edge of my bed.

“What are you doing in here?” I gasp.

“I needed to see you.” He says quietly.

“I’m fine.” I smile as he stands up and walks over to me.

He runs his fingers along my cheek lovingly and I can’t help but to lean into his touch.

“Be mine.” He whispers so quietly that only my elven hearing makes it audible.

“Yes.” I whisper just as quietly.

Our eyes meet and then so do our mouths. It’s a chaste kiss, our mouths never open but we stay locked in the kiss for minutes. His arms wind round my waist and he pulls me into his body. I moan as he trails his lips along my jawline, kissing down my neck. My hands wind in his silky hair and his hands trail round to undo my top, allowing it to fall to the ground. I gasp as his hands massage my breasts, making a pleasurable sensation to go through my body and settle low in my abdomen.  
He drops to his knees in front of me to remove my trousers, kissing and nipping along my stomach. I moan and then cry out in shock as his tongue suddenly licks over my slit. He smiles up at me and I whimper at the dark look in his eyes. He nudges my legs apart further and then goes to bury his face in my centre.

“Wait!” I gasp, shocked at what he plans.

“We can stop? I don’t mind.” He says gently with a loving smile.

“No! I don’t want to stop! It’s just…I’ve never…I mean…” I trail off, embarrassment burning through my cheeks.

“You’ve never been with a male?” He asks softly.

I shake my head, looking away from him. I feel him stand up and then he gently lifts my head up by my chin.

“Good.” He grins.

I blink at him and then his mouth lands on mine. I gasp as he licks along my lips, allowing his tongue to slide against mine. We pull apart for air and then I squeal as he picks me up and gently lays me on my bed. I quickly removes his clothes and all I can do is stare as I see him bare all to me. He slowly crawls over me, sliding his legs between mine. He kneels up and presses his fingers against my slit, making me moan and arch. He begins to rub a finger around my nub and then pushes a finger from his other hand into my core, slowly and carefully. I whine at the unusual feeling of having something inserted inside me.   
I moan and whimper as I get lost in the pleasure from my clit. I barely feel when his slowly pushes a second finger into my entrance until he begins to twist and scissor them. I whimper from the pain and he presses a little harder on my clit, making the pleasure outweigh the pain. I feel a strange pleasure building up in my stomach and I whimper from it, gripping the sheets hard. I want to tell him to stop because of the feeling, unsure what it is and if it should be happening, but I trust him to know what he’s doing.

“Legolas, please!” I whine, twisting and writhing.

“Just a little more.” He whispers kindly.

That feeling that’s been building suddenly flares out, engulfing my body, and making me cry out his name in wonder. Just as I hit my crest he thrusts his shaft inside me, keeping his thumb on my clit, making me cry out from the unexpected feeling. It doesn’t hurt like I thought it would, it just feels strange. I’m vaguely aware that it doesn’t hurt because of the preparation he did with his fingers first.   
He freezes above me, letting me adjust as I come back down. I cling to his shoulders and wrap my legs around his waist. Trying to pull him down, wanting him to move. I whine and he grins, leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on my lips, and then he begins to slowly pull out. He moves until just the tip of his cock is still inside me and then thrusts all the way back in. I moan, arching underneath him as he does it again and again.   
I soon feel that sensation building in my abdomen again and I whine from it, wanting to feel that rapturous pleasure again. Legolas adjusts his hips slightly and this time when he thrusts in he hits a spot that makes me see stars. I scream his name as the pleasure rips through me so much more intense than last time. My eyes squeeze shut as my whole body tenses beneath him. I hear him hiss my name and then gasp as I feel a hot wetness coat my inner walls. I realise he’s coming when my eyes flutter open and meet his, memorising the way his eyes have darkened with lust. His hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his jaw is lax as he pants for air, coming back down from his own high.  
He looks deep into my eyes and then kisses me again, showing all his feelings to me in that one action. My hands slide over his sweat slick back as my legs collapse to the bed, my whole body feeling weak. He lays gentle pecks all over my mouth and face, making me breathe heavier from the sensation. He pulls out of me gently, making sure I’m not in pain, and lays beside me. I hum in satisfaction as he wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

“I love you with all my heart.” He whispers against my hair.

“I love you too.” I whisper back.

We fall asleep together and I finally feel like I’m home.


	18. Claiming A Virgin (Smaug/Virgin Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Savannah

Claiming A Virgin

 

I hastily sneak along the edge of the lake, trying to reach the Lonely Mountain. I’m bringing food to an injured traveller that has been hiding near the mountain, hiding from bad people who are after him. I found him a few days ago, barely conscious, in the nearby forest and he decided that being near the mountain would be safer for him. The dragon that lives there is scary enough to keep most people away so there’s less chance of him being found. I’ve been helping him tend his injuries and bringing him food. I sigh in relief as I see him waiting for me, a shaft of moonlight shining on his face. He’s tall and lean with blue/green eyes and dark curly hair.

“You came.” He smiles at me as I place the basket of food onto the floor.

“You say that every evening.” I chuckle.

“Every night I think you’ll be bored of coming here and I’ll never see you again.” He says softly.

“That will never happen.” I smile.

We sit together talking into the night until I head home. Unfortunately, my Father catches me sneaking back in so it’s days before I can return to our meeting spot and by then the traveller has gone.

 

 

A few days later, I’m back at our spot. I don’t expect him to be here but I needed somewhere to hide away. My Father has offered me to a rich lord, practically sold me to the man as a concubine, for a lot of gold. I never wanted to be forced into marriage but this is so much worse, he doesn’t want to marry me just breed me like a mare. I know I have to go home at some point but right now, I’m curled up and crying. I’m facing an uncertain, scary future and I hate it. I don’t know what to do. I feel completely helpless. The lord has even decreed that I must call him Master and that he must be the one to take my virginity.

“There you are!” A voice says from behind me.

I sit up with a gasp, seeing my Father and ‘Master’ standing there.

“The deal is done, you may leave. We’ll be back shortly.” My ‘Master’ declares to my Father.

“As you wish, My Lord.” My Father declares, walking away.

“Father! Please don’t do this!” I cry, tears streaming down my face.

“It is already done. Now, I will claim what is mine and then later I will show you what happens when you disobey.” My ‘Master’ declares, undoing his trousers as he walks towards me.

“No! Please!” I sob, eyes going wide as I realise what he plans.

I get up and run towards the mountain, desperate to escape. Of course, he soon catches up to me, grabbing my hair and pushing me over. I gasp as I land on my hands and knees but then he’s pushing me flat down and turning me over. I scream for help but he backhands me and the world spins. The world gets darker and I think I’m going to pass out but then my ‘Master’ screams in terror as a loud roar shakes the planet. The dragon, Smaug, lands next to us but I can’t even manage to be scared. Being eaten by Smaug is better than the alternative. My ‘Master’ attempts to run away but Smaug hits out with his tail, breaking the man into a million pieces. Smaug turns towards me and the world thankfully goes black just before his huge fangs reach me.

 

 

“Wake up.” I hear a familiar voice say gently.

I groan as I slowly wake up, gasping as I see the traveller kneeling over me.

“You’re back!” I gasp, sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck in a big hug.

I feel him tense and I begin to sob against his neck.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come back but my Father locked me in the house and then he sold me to that man! If the dragon didn’t come along he would’ve forced me to give up my virginity! Wait, what happened to the dragon?” I ramble, too upset to think about what I’m saying.

“Sh, you’re safe. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” He whispers, holding me tightly.

I look around and, seeing that we’re sitting in a bundle of furs on top of a mountain of gold, realise where we are.

“We have to go! Now!” I cry, standing and trying to pull him with me.

“What is it? Is there more danger?” He asks, quickly stepping in front of me and scanning around.

“We’re in the dragon’s lair! We must go now, before it returns!” I cry, pushing him forwards.

He begins to laugh, turning to face me with a grin.

“There’s no need to fear the dragon.” He smiles at me.

“Are you insane?! Of course, the dragon is something to fear! I’ve already seen him kill one person, I can’t see him kill someone I care about!” I shout, continuing to try to get him to move.

“You care about me?” He asks quietly, looking serious suddenly.

“Yes.” I mutter shyly.

“I need to show you something. Something that will scare you, but I want you to remember this, I love you. When we met that day I only allowed you to help me because I needed it but then you managed to find your way into my heart. I love you and I want you to stay with me.” He says sincerely, looking worried.

“There’s nothing that you can show me that will scare me.” I smile.

He looks worried for a second and then nods. He pulls his shirt off and my eyes go wide as I see his lean torso, able to take in his muscles with my eyes. It’s not the first time I’ve seen his chest but I can never get used to how good he looks.

“Remember, I love you.” He demands.

I nod with a smile. He stands there for a few more seconds but then he begins to change. His nails turn into claws, his teeth become fangs, his eyes look reptilian and he has red leathery wings sprouting from his back. He looks like a demon and I’ve already figures out what comes next. In a sudden cloud of magic, he becomes the dragon, Smaug. He towers over me, all power and death. A cry rips from my throat and, without even thinking, I run all the way to the exit. I expect the dragon to kill me at any second but he doesn’t move.  
I run all the way down to the edge of the lake and drop down on my knees, sobbing hard. Memories are running through my mind. Finding him injured in the forest, helping him, talking to him, watching the stars together and listening to his stories about each one, his smile, his cuddles, the way he told me he loves me and the way he saved me. I realise that he could’ve killed me if he wanted to. He could’ve left me at the mercy of that Lord. There are so many evil things he could’ve done to me but he never did. Just as I’m thinking through everything a pain-filled roar makes the ground shake.

“Smaug!” I gasp.

Without thought I turn and run back to him. He’s hurt and I must help him! I love him and I must let him know! I burst back into the old dwarven city and look around. The only thing here is Smaug, standing in the middle of the room and making that sound.

“Smaug! What’s wrong?!” I cry breathlessly, skidding to a stop. 

“Little One! You came back?” He asks, lowering his head to look at me.

“Of course! You’re in pain. What’s wrong?” I pant, trying to look all over him.

“You came back.” He whispers, turning back into his human form.

I blush as I realise he’s naked and I turn around. I gasp as his arms wrap around my waist and buries his face in my neck. I feel a strange tingle between my legs as he begins to lick my neck. I let out a moan as he presses closer to me and my body begins to flush.

“You smell and taste so delectable. Can I claim you?” He breathes into my ear.

A tremble spreads through my body and fear stops the breath in my throat. I know all about the pain sex causes, thanks to the women of my village, and that’s with a human man. How much more painful will it be with a dragon? A part of me wants to be his, though, the same part that knows he’s frozen so he can allow me to make up my own mind.

“Do you still fear me, Little One?” He asks softly.

“No, I’m just scared of how much it will hurt.” I whisper, looking at the floor.

“It will hurt the first time but I will try to make sure it doesn’t hurt too much and after the first time it will never hurt again.” He replies quietly.

“But I always hear about it hurting every time?” I breathe curiously.

“If the male knows what he’s doing and he cares about his female’s pleasure, it does not hurt.” He states with a low growl.

I turn in his arms and cup his face in my hands, pulling him down for a chaste kiss. He growls against my mouth and then lifts me up, carrying me back to the furs I woke up on. He lays me down and I moan when I see his fangs, wings and claws have grown again and he’s looking at me through his dragon eyes.

“I’m sorry. Do you wish me to change back to fully human?” He asks softly.

“No! I-I like this look.” I smile.

He grins at me and then slowly removes my clothes. Once I’m naked he covers my body in gentle kisses, avoiding my breasts and folds. By the time he’s done, I’m a whimpering mess and my hands are cramped from gripping the furs beneath me.

“Smaug!” I gasp, pleasure burning through my veins.

He chuckles and lays between my legs, breath ghosting over my soaking folds. I cry out, eyes widening in shock as his tongue swipes along my slit. He nibbles on my clit lightly and I try to squirm away. He grips my hips and pins me down, thrusting his tongue inside. He presses against a spot inside and I see stars. A strange feeling is growing in my stomach and I’m nervous about what it is. I try to squirm away again but Smaug won’t let me. Suddenly, a wave of intense sensation washes over me and I let out a cry as the world seems to vanish around me.

“You taste amazing.” Smaug grins, licking his lips.

“Smaug.” I whisper in awe.

He crawls up my body and kisses me gently. I moan as I taste myself on his tongue. I feel his cock pressing against my entrance and I wrap my legs around his waist.

“Are you sure?” He groans.

“Yes.” I whimper, gripping onto his shoulders as his wings spread over us.

He slowly presses in until he reaches my virgin barrier. He freezes, looking into my eyes, until I nod. He thrusts all the way in, making me hiss in pain as tears fall from my eyes. He goes still as soon as he’s deep inside me, kissing the tears from my cheeks. He reaches a hand down and begins to rub circles on my clit. It doesn’t take long before the pain is gone and the pleasure is cresting again.

“Please.” I gasp.

He pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in. He starts off slow and gentle but becomes hard and fast as my moans get louder. He manages to slam his cock into the spot again and again. I arch, screaming his name as I cum. My nails dig into his back as his fangs come down on my shoulder. The pleasure rips through me and I forget how to breathe. Everything is so intense that I black out as Smaug cums with a roar of my name.

“Back with me, Little One?” Smaug chuckles.

“Mmhm.” I mumble sleepily.

Smaug laughs as he curls around me, covering my body with his wing and wrapping his arm around my waist.

“I love you.” I whisper drowsily.

“I love you too.” He rumbles.

I fall asleep with no regrets, knowing that my dragon will always be here with me.


	19. A Lordly Crush 2 (Elrond/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

A Lordly Crush 2

 

I look into the mirror and nervously run my hands down the front of my dress. Arwen is doing the last little bits to my hair and I’m trying not to cry from happiness. I’m so happy that this day is finally here but also so nervous.

“You look beautiful.” Arwen says with a smile.

“Beautiful enough to marry an elven Lord?” I murmur, stomach churning.

“Definitely.” She states, a hard look in her eyes.

“Can I really do this? Marry a Lord? I mean…I’m just me! He should be with someone of…” I begin rambling, nerves getting the better of me.

“My Father loves you and that’s all that’s needed for his wife.” She replies, soothingly.

“But I’m not good enough.” I whisper.

“Yes, you are! You are beautiful, kind, caring, powerful and My Father loves you with all his heart. You are more than good enough for him.” Arwen snaps.

I nod at her and she smiles, leading me from the room for the marriage ceremony. As soon as my eyes lock on Elrond’s all my nerves vanish. The ceremony goes by in a blurry flash and by the end of the day, I’m married to Lord Elrond and he’s carrying me to our rooms.

 

 

The pain rips through me and I scream again. The pregnancy was so easy, I never once thought about the pain of labour. I scream again as another wave of pain goes through me. This can’t be normal, surely? I twist and scream again and Elrond grips my hand.

“What’s happening?!” Elrond snaps, at the elf helping me birth our first child.

“There’s something wrong, Sire, there’s too much blood.” The elf maid says.

“I can’t! No more!” I scream when the pain comes again.

Elrond leans over me and begins to run his fingers over my forehead. The world narrows down to pain and his eyes. I can see the worry in them and I’m vaguely aware of the elf maids running around in a panic. 

“I’m dying.” I gasp, vision taking on black edges.

“Do not say that! You and our child will be fine.” Elrond says calmly but I can see the sadness in his eyes.

“No I won’t but they must save our baby, please! Please, promise me.” I gasp desperately, vision fading in and out.

“Stay with me! Please!” Elrond cries, holding me close.

Tears stream from my face as I see the agony on his, he’ll never recover from this.

“Promise me, you’ll look after the baby. You’ll be there for them!” I groan, the pain quickly disappearing along with my vision.

“I promise.” He gasps, tears falling from his eyes.

As my vision finally goes black and my eyes slide closed the last thing I hear is a baby’s cry.

 

 

I roll over in bed and stretch out my arm, feeling that my husband is no longer in the bed with me. It’s been a year since I gave birth to our beautiful child but he is still plagued with nightmares about it. I get up and head to the balcony, knowing that that’s where he’ll be. I find him, looking at the moonlight, leaning on the railing.

“Elrond?” I ask softly.

“I know.” He states, turning to look at me.

“I was going to tell you. How did you find out?” I ask, hands spreading over my abdomen,

“I had a vision. Our two children running around playing with Arwen’s children.” He sighs.

“Were they happy? Healthy?” I ask, desperate to know.

“Yes, but you were not there.” He says sadly.

“I can’t end this pregnancy Elrond. I’m sorry but I can’t. I love this child already and I will give my life so it may live.” I state boldly.

“I would never ask that of you and I know you could not do it. However, I love you and the idea of losing you…” He trails off as I see the hurt in his eyes.

“Hey, just because you didn’t see me, it doesn’t mean that something happens to me.” I whisper, pulling him into a hug.

“That is true.” He sighs but I can tell he’s still worried.

I reach up and cup his face pulling him down for a gentle kiss. His arms wrap around my back and the kiss turns almost desperate. I squeak as he lifts me up and carries me to our bed, dropping me down on it and then ripping my nightdress down the front.

“Elrond!” I gasp, arousal shooting through me.

“What did you call me?” He snaps, dark eyes boring into my own.

“My Lord! I’m sorry! I meant to say My Lord!” I whine as he grabs my wrists and pins them by my head.

“Hm, that’s better.” He sighs, kneeling between my legs.

He leans down and kisses me hungrily, one of his hands moving in between my legs. I cry out into his mouth as he pushes two fingers into my core. I buck my hips up into his hand and he moans. 

“Already so wet, so ready for me. You really do enjoy being pounded by me, do you not?” Elrond groans into my ear.

“Yes! Yes, please, My Lord! Fill me! Have your way with me!” I whimper, pleasure climbing higher.

I whine as his fingers pull out of me and then he flips me over, pulling my hips up. He doesn’t even bother to take his own night clothes off, just pulls his trousers down to free his shaft. I whimper as he runs the tip along my folds but doesn’t enter me yet.

“Do you want this? Shall I fill you and pound you?” He growls.

“Yes, My Lord, please.” I gasp, trying to push myself back on him.

I cry out as he suddenly thrusts deep inside me. He doesn’t wait for me to adjust, just begins to slam into me. I don’t get to see this version of him often but I understand it, he’s scared. I grip the sheets as he moves inside me, leaning over me so he can continue to hiss into my ear.

“You like that, don’t you? Like the way I claim you. The way I fill you.” He growls.

“Yes. Yes.” I whimper into the mattress.

“Cum for me then.” He snaps, pounding into me even harder.

I scream as I cum, feeling my juices gush all over him. My eyes squeeze shut as I scream his name, my quim clenching around his shaft. He groans and tenses, coming deep inside me. We collapse onto the bed as we both come back down and I whimper as he pulls out of me. He moves us both up the bed and I snuggle into him.

“Gi melin.” He whispers to me.

“I love you too, Elrond. My husband, my Lord.” I smile.

We curl up together and we both know that even if our time is limited, we will make the most of it.


	20. Dragon Mates (Smaug/Female Dragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Dragon sex.

Dragon Mates

Her body aches and her wings tire as she flies along. Those damn orcs had her captured for months, torturing her. She begins to dip and wave as her body begins to give out. She ends up crashing down in front of a huge building built into a mountain. She hears a growl and a giant male dragon comes out of the building. She tries to get back up but she’s too weak. She passes out as he walks up to her.

 

Two months later, she’s finally fully recovered. She rolls over in the pile of gold and jewels, bumping against Smaug as she does. He rumbles but doesn’t say anything. He’s been taking really good care of her, helping with her injuries as she got her strength back. Smaug stands up, shaking his body.

“I’m going to hunt.” He says, voice echoing through the hall.

“I’ll do it.” She says, standing up too.

“Together?” He asks gruffly.

“If you wish.” She nods.

He takes off first and then she follows, revelling in the ability to spread her wings for the first time since he took her in. She just enjoys the feeling of flying through the clouds for a while, Smaug watching her closely, and then they concentrate on hunting. They find some giant deer and manage to get one each, taking them back to their den to eat.

“You did well.” His voice rumbles as they burrow into the gold to sleep.

“Thank you.” She replies, pleased that she impressed him.

“It’s good to see you fully healed.”

“Yes. I’ll be well enough to leave soon.” She sighs, settling down to sleep.

She falls asleep without noticing his silent snarl.

 

She’s enjoying one last flight before she leaves tomorrow, feeling the sun warming her scales and the wind along her body. Smaug suddenly bursts through the clouds in front of her and starts doing dips and barrel rolls around her. She doesn’t realise what he’s doing until he suddenly flies right at her with a roar. They’re claws clash in mid-air and she’s caught as he makes them barrel roll to the ground. She roars and spits fire but he avoids it, only releasing her as they’re about to hit the ground. They pull up but he’s on her again. He bites down on her neck, laying on her wing so she’s pinned. She thrashes and roars but he holds her in place. She let’s out a cry as she feels his phallus pressing against her entrance. She thrashes some more but his tail wraps around hers, pinning her even more. She lets out a huff and goes limp, accepting him as her Mate. He lets out a low rumble and thrusts into her, now willing, opening. She moans as he fills her, thrusting and writhing against her until he cums.  
He doesn’t release her until he’s milked dry and she’s full. He lets her go, nuzzling and licking at her neck. She turns her head and nuzzles against him.

“Stay?” He rumbles softly.

“Yes.” She smiles.

He slowly pushes beneath her until she slides onto his back and carries her inside. She hums in pleasure as she sees the nest he’s made and the food he’s gathered, knowing that she’s chosen a Mate well.


End file.
